Garo Claymore of Knights
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: When the human heard embraces greed, wickedness and depravity the gates of Makai are thrown wide and Horrors feast. Those who are consumed by Horrors become Horrors themselves and in turn seeking to consume others such vile poisonous creatures have been hunted since time outlined relentlessly pursued by men of the armor The Makai Knight! Claymores hunt Yoma and Knights hunt Horrors
1. Chapter 1 The Silver Eyed Knight Garo

Garo Claymore of Knights

Scene 1: The Silver Eyed Knight and the Silver Eyed Slayer

ESKK: Well here we are a crossover between Garo and Claymore I hope you all enjoy it.

Everyone was gathering around the structure in the town square. It was a platform with hay on it and in the center of it was a stake with a female tied up to it. In front of the platform was a man in a black suit and top had accompanied by what seemed to be woman wielding claymore weapons. "I hope you understand Marie…" The man began as Marie glared at him. "You've become an irregularity further more…" The man said as his black glasses reflected the silver eyes of the woman about to die. "You've broken several of our rules as a Claymore and the Organization can't have a Claymore who could turn into an Awaken Being at a moment's notice." The man said as he looked to Marie as she was the last survivor of the Original Claymore Project.

"Damn you…" She cursed as she glared at him as she then glanced to her pregnant stomach knowing she had to stall somehow but already the contractions were getting closer together.

"Though considering Claymores are called Silver Eyed Witches as of late I figured this punishment was poetic further more… if your hoping your 'lover,' will arrive to save you then hold safety in knowing he won't be escaping anytime soon he's seen too much." He said as the woman glared at her old boss.

"Hypocrite." She growled as she won't lie to herself Marie had nearly became an Awoken Being when she killed those humans, she was able to regain herself before it happened but by then it was already too late. Soon the man pulled forth a torch and on the platform set the torch to the hay and the fire slowly formed around the female.

Many of the Claymores saw this as the one they had once called their ally who was the oldest among them began to burn as they looked away knowing she was doomed to die. The flames started growing before she was seemingly consumed by them. The woman said nothing as her stake began breaking apart but she did move and then…a baby's cry can be heard from within the flames. Everyone was speechless as the cries of the child kept ringing through the air.

In front of the female was a newborn baby, healthy and protected in an orb of energy. They were all startled and confused as the Claymores had never seen any among them bring life into the world when they were best known for taking lives of the Youma they had sworn to fight. Did Marie actually give birth to a baby who if theory holds truth would have all the strengths of a Claymore but never be at risk of becoming an Awakened Being? And if she did and this was not just some sort of illusion of a Youma or their own minds should they kill it now or bring it for their Organization to become a Claymore like their mother.

"Now this is interesting." He said as he knew the higher ups would no doubt be intrigued with an infant born to a Claymore but as he said this and began to picture the limitless potential this infant may have a wolfish snarl was heard well behind the leader. They looked behind to see an armored figure. He had a black bodysuit, with Gold Plated Armor, a broad sword held in his right hand, and an ebony cape flowing behind him. The thing that stood out the most was his helmet, which was modeled after a wolf's head. This was the famous Golden Knight Garo as he glared at the gathered group with topaz colored eyes.

Garo stared at them before readying his blade by grinding it through the mouth of a gothic skull themed ring and charging. He jumped over the Claymores, barely getting a scratch on his faceplate from a stray blade before landing at seemingly charging the black wearing man of the Organization. Garo then easily knocked the man and his arriving guardswoman aside before jumping torts the woman. As He did a portal opened as from it they saw a Golden Horse appeared which he landed on its saddle before they both arrived at the Saddle revealing on his back as an actual Claymore weapon as it was Marie's weapon.

Inside, Garo picked up the baby before tearing a piece of his cape of wrapping the baby in it. He then leaped out of the fire before landing on his horse with the baby in his arm. The horse started galloping through the surprised and frightened crowd. The horse jumped on and galloped through the roofs until Garo directed it towards the lower parts of the large town.

The Claymores all saw this as the Knight rode off with the child in its arms as they saw him make his escape. "That man in the strange armor…was he Marie's ally?" A claymore a blond haired one asked as her long haired was in waves.

"Without a doubt, this man was the one we kept in the dungeons." The man stated before looking at the surprised Claymores. "What are you waiting for? After him!" He ordered as they Claymores were in shock after the whole event. The Claymores regained their calmness before rushing out of the area to find the man.

"Send all the Claymores we have that can ride a horse!" The man ordered as they all went to find the man as that child was too valuable to allow this man to take regardless if he was the father. He cost them their best Claymore it was only fair her gave them the child as compensation.

"But with a baby in his arms, he won't be able to escape." The Claymore with him said as the man nodded to him.

"Yes Teresa now go join the others we cannot let them escape." The man said as Teresa nodded as she looked to her burning ally and saw this wasn't right. Teresa then took her leave to aid in the search knowing that the Organization will hunt those two to the ends of the Earth no doubt to take back their valuable specimen. After all… it's not every day a Claymore brings life into the world as soon the woman began to smile as they all looked.

"Good luck with that." She said with a smile as her eyes were now Topaz colored. "He won't fall so easily…" She said as her body began to change in a grotesque way. "But now that I know he will be safe…" She said as horns began to sprout on her head as wings began to form as all the remaining Claymores were shocked. "I can become this without any regrets or worry." She said as soon she broke through the spike as from it she fell and spread her dragon like wings as she stood up as they all saw this.

This woman Marie was a No. 1 of the Organization and she had become an Awakened Being before their eyes as she was stalling them long enough for her lover to arrive and for herself to give birth to her child. With this she in turn became the fourth Abyssal Being as now with her awakening there were now four Abyssal Beings in the world one for the North, South, West, and East as this woman had taken the form of a black wolf with marks on her face like tears as she then roared out creating a powerful gust with just her roar.

"Heh to go this far for your child…" The man said as he saw this happen before his eyes. "Truly a mother's love holds no bound." He said as he looked to her as they had to leave now. "Even becoming a monster for your child is not a bridge you wouldn't cross.

"Happy Birthday Virgin Marie Divine Mother of the Eastern Lands." He said as Marie then roared in fury intended to keep the Claymores at bay long enough for her child and lover to make their escape.

(Start Opening)

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

You are one who will bring

As the song began young woman with long hair and silver eyes as she was nude yet beautiful before she met a man and kissed him as both were nude. But then the two were being ripped apart as if by fate.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Gaia, Zoro, and a few Claymores symbols and all before the scene changed as if it was some kind of abstract artwork.

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Trevor going from infant to his current age as it shows him wielding the Garoken which he ran through and sliced his way through his foes before spinning around.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, and Zoro before it showed them fighting Claymores and two other Makai Knights known as Zex and Zem before Garo met a parody of itself in Kiba as the two shared Silver eyes and Clashed against each other. The screen then showed Garo as his armor came off revealing Trevor as he fell downward torts a sort of abyss.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

The Claymore appeared before energies went passed her to reveal a Makai Alchemist which then the energy went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

-Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Trevor's claymore appeared before the screen showed second more rusted and demonic Claymore weapon as it then split into two revealing a shadow man holding the Claymore and Trevor holding his own as both gave off an energy of either light or dark as they both stood on cliffs before it was cut off by Trevor charging in. 

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Trevor running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing a young man jumping in with twin soul metal daggers drawn before showing another Makai Knight with his weapon drawn before it showed three figures and a fourth female figure holding a Claymore as energy passed through them each time.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

The screen showed Trevor before his head went apart to reveal Mary in her Awaken being form as she spread her wings out ready to fight all those who would dare attack her.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Energy burst out revealing the title of Garo Claymore of Knights as the song ended and in turn the story began.

*End OP

(Start 17 years later)

Men, women, and their children stood gathered around the mutilated body in the middle of the village road. The victim had been split open at the chest and its cavities emptied. Everyone remained standing back from the wide pool of blood that had spread out from the corpse. Even the stray splatters were avoided, as if the blood were now considered poison. Horrified whispers made the air buzz with fear.

"This is the sixth one."

"Damn it! The last one was just three days ago."

"What'll we do? At this rate..."

"Um it's not the sixth one it may be the seventh!" Another called as everyone looked and saw another mutilated corpse as it was strung up and unlike the prior victim this one was clearly attacked by a monster who didn't just settle for the innards but the entire body as these were just left overs.

It was too obvious and painful to state: the village could be wiped out. Picked off one after the other, down to the last child. It was universal knowledge that yoma diet was exclusively humans. Their cruelty and disdain for humans came second to a yoma's voracious hunger for fresh guts. It was an unimaginable way to die, ripped open and feasted on while still squirming, yet the yoma's victims could expect nothing less.

"There's no doubt about it," The men said grimly to each other, "if we don't do something, we're finished!"

Unaware to them a young man walked into the village during this wearing a cloak that hid a regal duster underneath as he also had a hood over his head as he had walked into the village. He saw the corpses on the road and looked at them as his hood shielded his eyes from sight. He also overheard the people discussing what they should do and what has been happening as he knew this was the right place to be. On his back was a Claymore weapon which clearly had been well taken care of and modified in certain aspects as on the pommel was what looked like a red ribbon attached to it as the blade itself was covered in bandages to keep it from being damaged.

But this young man knew exactly what was going on as he could practically smell it in the air and knew if he did not act fast the Yoma in the village and the quarry he had arrived for may both end up long gone.

(Later at the Chiefs house)

The men gathered at the village chief's home, crowding the room with their lean, anxious faces. The air was hot and stuffy but they still dressed in the tunics and long pants of their livelihood. To prevent dirt and sand from working their way under their clothes when digging in the mines, sashes were tied around their ankles and boots and around their waists to insure that their shirts remained tucked into the waistbands of their pants. The sheen of sweat on their skin, along toned arms accustomed to swinging picks and faces that had been browned by years toiled in the sun, could not be attributed to heat alone. Their sweat was cold, distinguishing their fear. "What'll we do, chief? That's the seventh one!"

"If we just sit here and wait, we'll all be butchered! This Yoma is becoming boulder and more frequent."

"They eat your guts while you're still alive!"

Fear gripped their voices. The horror stories of yoma encounters reached villages far more remote than their own. The tales were as countless as they were gruesome. There was no safe haven in the world from the demonic race of yoma. Man's struggle to survive and surmount their role as prey went beyond their recorded history.

One young man, only recently emerged from boyhood, disrupted the rising panic in the room by firmly slamming his hand down on the chief's table with a resounding wham. "So, what are we supposed to do!?" His hazel eyes were bright with frustration. "Once they take human form, it's practically impossible for us to spot them! Are you saying we should just round up suspicious-looking characters!"

The men appeared uneasy at this reminder; human senses were too dull, too primitive, to ascertain yoma from humankind once a monster had assumed the appearance of one of their own. No, they needed the hulking bodies, blazing gold eyes, and sharp teeth characteristic of yoma to tell them who the predator was.

"I can deal with it." Came a new voice as they all looked and saw a young man walk in cloak and all as he walked in.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" The villagers asked as they did not recognized him in the slightest.

"I said I can handle this Yoma." The young man said as he walked in to the crowd of scared villagers.

"What makes you think we need your help?!" The man demanded as he looked to the stranger.

"Because your idiots and fool if you all think there is only one Yoma here." The man said as he then gestured to the door no doubt referring to the corpses of the victims as the man's accusation surprised everyone.

"H-how can you tell?!" A villager asked as the young man looked to them.

"I make it by business to know this stuff and the sixth and seventh victims their method of death are completely different." He said as he looked to them. "The first one the 6th victim only had his intestines and such devoured the 7th or in this case 1st victim was consumed all over." He said bringing this up as they all saw the method of death between both victims were completely different.

"Right now you all have nothing much to lose by the nights end if you allow me the two Yoma will be dealt with swiftly for the right price" He said as a large villagers grabbed the young man by the collar of his cloak.

"You making jokes punk!?" He demanded as he looked to the young man who wasn't scared.

"No my only price is a nights rest with meal if I arrive at an Inn with proof of the quarries defeat that means I got them if not then well like I said right now you got nothing to lose." He said as the stranger made excellent points here.

"Come on Chief he's right why not send him to do this!" Zaki asked no doubt thinking this was a win/win for them the Yoma kills him they get rid of this moron, if not and this guy actually succeeds then they get rid of a Yoma for an excellent price.

"Calm down, Zaki." The Chief said as he knew there was more to this stranger then he let on but would rather not risk it.

Zaki, the young man who had outburst, looked over his shoulder in surprise at the chief. The chief was an old man who had seen many winters. Zaki thought he should have had something to say from the wisdom of long-life before now. But it was only now that he chose to speak. For someone who was the leader of a whole village and was of the eldest generation, the chief had a face that belied his years, although he'd lost his hair on top. But in recent days lines of worry were creasing his face, bracketing his mouth like two weights that would never let him smile until his village had peace again.

"But Chief..." Zaki obviously had a lot more of his opinion to give. But the chief produced a slip of paper and placed it on the table. Zaki's dark eyebrows rose while several men gaze questioningly at the document.

"We received a reply to our letter," The chief said calmly. "It seems they're sending one to our village." Judging by their expressions, the general consensus in the room appeared to be: huh? The chief's face, whose pleasant smile used to show so often before these attacks, darkened. He said with no relish, "A Claymore that is." The resulting gasp of the men was audible, leaving nothing behind but a heavy, suspended silence.

"A... A Claymore?"

"Are you serious?"

"You want to hire one of them?" Tones were mixed with incredulous disbelief, fear and apprehension. Like yoma, tales of Silver-Eyed Witches pass like wildfire over the continent. Not human, Claymore had as much right to their trust as yoma did.

"Yes I'm sorry but we already lost 6 of our own." He said as the stranger looked to them. "But… if this man can truly do what he claims he can do then as he said we have nothing to lose." He said as the young man nodded to the Chief.

"But you still will hire the Claymore then?" The young man asked as he looked to the Chief from under his hood.

The chief's shoulders remained slumped, as if defeated by his own action. "Yes. We have no choice." He responded to their disapproval wearily. To already lose six lives in his village was a terrible burden. The chief had known each one of the victims' names; as their leader, this felt like a personal loss. The father or sons of the six dead were standing in that very room with him. With no sign of the killing coming to an end, what else could be done? Nothing within their own power. The village did not have the leisure of time to debate it. This was the joyless responsibility of the chief to respond accordingly. "They are the only ones who can detect a monster in human form." The chief explained, still in possession of his calm.

"Young man… can you even detect the Yoma?" The chief asked as the hooded figure had actually detected it when he walked into the village as did his small 'friend,' as well.

"I have my ways." The young man said as Zaki was still against this plan.

"But... But Chief, I..." Zaki still wrestled with the prospect but the chief was firm.

"Don't argue with me. I know it will cost us a great deal. But the way things are, the fate of the village is at stake and my apologies young stranger but you seem rather shady." The old man steeple his fingers together and leaned his elbows on the table as if the weight on his shoulders had become heavier. "Either way, it's dangerous. And we can't go on living like this. The sooner we act, the better." Although it pleased no one, not even the chief, everyone had to finally admit that the situation was dire enough to warrant hiring a Silver-Eyed Slayer. The village could not become a banquet for yoma! In this world where humans struggled to exist, each human life was valuable.

"Do not worry I understand but both targets will be dealt with by the sun rise." The young man said as he looked to the chief. "But if I do happen to fail expect a handsome amount of gold and jewels for your village to make up for the payment of a Claymore." He said as that was intriguing if this man truly did have that sort of connection to pay them compensation for failure.

"I'll leave you all to your business I must commence my search." The young man said before taking his leave of them to begin his hunt.

(Outside with the stranger)

"Did you detect the Yoma and the Horror Zaruba?" The stranger asked once he was alone as he looked to his gothic skull ring.

" _ **Yes on the Yoma but not yet on the Horror… Trevor."**_ The ring said as to any normal person this would be shocking with cries of 'witchcraft,' and the like but for Trevor this was a lifelong companion. _ **"It seems the Horror is taking advantage of the fear in the air as well as the fact it is still day light out. This Horror is smart which could prove to be troublesome."**_ Zaruba said as the Madou Ring looked to his master.

"Alright then we hunt the Horror the old fashioned way." Trevor said as they needed to locate the Horror before it starts feeding again.

" _ **That would be wise for now."**_ Zaruba said as they can sense the Yoma in the village and if it knew what was good for it, it better leave now.

(Back with Zaki)

Though Zaki's apprehension showed outwardly, and no less than the other men, the discussion was clearly over. Unease clung to his features, hazing his olive complexion. The seedlings of rumors being muttered by the other men who flowed out of the chief's house and onto the street barely registered.

"A Claymore, eh? They give me the creeps."

"Have you ever seen one?"

"Yeah, once."

"Hey, Zaki!"

Startled from his thoughts, Zaki looked up to see his little brother, Raki, loitering outside the chief's home. Zaki guessed his nosy brother had been there for the duration of the meeting.

"What are they?" Raki blurted, "What's a Claymore?"

Looking into Raki's face was like peering into a mirror that showed you the past, Zaki thought. Both boys had that same olive complexion, disheveled brown hair, lean, wiry bodies and hazel eyes. But Zaki had never earned a scar. That was what disrupted their similarities. Raki's was right beside the right eyebrow, distinct but no longer than his own little finger.

"Raki... were you spying on us?" Zaki pushed aside Raki's question.

"No! I was just passing by. I heard through the window."

Zaki was far from convinced. "Oh, is that so? You'd have to be glued to the chief's window to hear his voice."

"It's true!" Raki insisted, "I was playing behind the house when I heard you all talking. You were pretty loud."

In the pause where Zaki reconsidered if this was the truth, Raki launched his question again. That kid was always too bold for his own good! "So, what's a Claymore?" He persisted, "Could it take down a yoma?"

Zaki huffed in irritation. But he knew his brother wouldn't relent until his curiosity had been sated. So as the brothers began their walk home he divulged, "Yes. Humans created them to fight against the monsters. They belong to an organization called Claymore. They earn a living killing yoma for anyone who'll pay the fee. They're the only humans in the world capable of fighting the creatures."

"But what about that other guy who said he can do it?" Raki asked as he looked to his elder brother.

"Honestly… I don't trust him." Zaki said as he looked to Raki. "He's basically doing it for free if all he's asking if room and board for the night." Zaki said as that guy didn't sit right with him. "I think he's either lying or he's more like those Claymores." Zaki said as he saw the young man was carrying a Claymore on his back possible got it off of a dead Claymore somehow.

"Hmm..." Raki watched the dust rise under his feet as they walked the long, narrow street. "They must be tough." Raki said referring to the Claymores as Zaki was unaware this man takes on more than just Yoma.

"Well... They aren't exactly human." Zaki said as this caused Raki to perk at his words. He hadn't expect his brother to know so much. Or, rather, that there was so much he didn't know about how the world operated. What else was out there, past the mines?

"They've taken the flesh and blood of yoma into their own bodies." Zaki continued, his eyes fixed someplace beyond Doga village. "By making themselves half human and half monster, they're strong enough to fight the creatures."

A bead of sweat clung to his brother's jaw but Raki didn't notice just how nervous Zaki appeared. Raki was preoccupied ingesting these facts, considering that it seemed justifiable why people didn't welcome Claymore. "What? I, I don't believe it. Really?" Raki focused: humans made Claymore. It seemed impossible to do, beyond human reach! Yet Claymores existed.

"What's more," Zaki continued, "after a lot of testing, they've found that only females adapt successfully. They say every male who has tried it died a horrible death."

Their walk had come to a stand-still but neither seemed to either notice, engrossed as each were. "Since Claymores are almost monsters themselves, they can spot disguised yoma with their silver eyes. When Claymores are about to slay a yoma, their eyes shine gold, just like the monsters'. In any case, they're called Silver-Eyed Witches, or Silver-Eyed Slayers."

"She's here!" Voices shouted.

"It's the Claymore! The Silver-Eyed Witch!"

Raki's awed expression was rattled loose. The irresistible urge to follow the others running to the end of the village road claimed him suddenly and with zeal, and he left his brother behind, calling for him to wait.

(At the Village Gate)

It was a beautiful day. Not clear exactly; there were clouds that dragged their shadows along the ground as they scudded across the deep blue sky. Raki sometimes wondered if the sky was anything like the sea, something he only knew as words from the mouths of travelers. The air was humid with mid-summer and baked by the sun. It didn't seem appropriate weather to usher in a half-monster warrior. Something dark and foreboding sounded more appropriate. But there she was. Dressed head to toe in armor and a pale cloak, with a Claymore nearly as tall as she was hanging from her back. A real Claymore! She stood completely still, as if daring anyone to approach her.

Raki wormed his way to the front of the crowd before he was awestruck. She really did have silver eyes. And short, pale hair. Blond, almost. By the name witch you wouldn't think that Claymores could be beautiful. But this one had a beauty that would haunt his dreams.

"She's scary." The crowd murmured.

"So that's a Silver-Eyed Witch. She's just like the rumors say."

"They look frail but they carry huge swords."

"I've heard that people started calling them Claymores after their swords."

As Raki gazed on, he saw that the Claymore didn't deviate from her one spot. She stood there as if letting the gawking village people have their fill of her. It was as if she had expected to be stared at like this. Raki guessed, what with rumors far proceeding them, that this treatment could be normal for a Claymore. Even Raki couldn't help himself; he found himself studying her, taking in her foreign-looking armor. She seemed to be wearing a single skin-tight garment beneath the sabayon and greaves, with fingerless gauntlets and vambraces, shoulder-plates and what Raki could only equate to a pleated form of fauld around her waist. He didn't know how anyone could go up against a yoma without heavier protection than this. And that claymore was a two-handed sword, judging by its long handle and heavy five foot blade. Could she really swing it?

"Is this really a good idea?" Others making up the crowd echoed Raki's doubts aloud.

"How do we know she won't turn on us? She's half monster, after all."

"Why didn't we just go and take the stranger up on his offer why did the chief call for such a...?"

The voices of his neighbors and kinsmen shrank to a buzz. There were only silver eyes.

"We've got no choice. The only one that can spot a yoma in human form is someone who's part yoma. We have to trust her, even if she is a monster."

The Claymore stepped forward. She headed straight for the crowd that still stood at the mouth of the village entrance, both surprising and alarming them. The crowd hastily parted for her, giving the Claymore generous room to pass. No one spoke then. The only sound you could hear were the heavy steps of the Claymore's steel shoes. Still not having uttered a single word, the Claymore went deeper into the village.

"You... You idiot!" One boy had two fistful of his friend's shirt in his hands. "What did you go and say that for? What if she get angry and comes after us?"

The boy who had called the Claymore monster a bit too loudly only fumbled his apology. No one could be too careful. Now there were two monsters in the village.

The Claymore had gone directly to the chief's home.

"Ah... I've been waiting for you." The chief greeted, more apt to speak with the Silver-Eyed Slayer he had leased, though no less nervous than anyone else to be in her presence. "Well, then," He hastened matters, "let's get down to it. You, there!" He instructed a servant, "Get it."

The housekeeper returned with the heavy load of a bag that clinked as she shifted it in her arms. She passed the bag to the chief, who presented it on the table. "H-Here's the money we promised," He tried to smile, "It's all here. Please see for yourself..."

"Not yet." She said cutting him off which confused him.

"Huh?" The Chief asked as he looked to the Silver Eyed Witch.

"After the job is done, someone will be sent to collect the money. You will give it to him then." The Claymore's eyes bore into him. "If I get killed... there'll be no reason to pay."

The chief shivered; it was like she had locked her cold stare onto his very soul. "Oh... I, uh... I... I see..." He stammered, unable to shed an ominous feeling that seemed to emanate from the Witch. He rose out of his chair, his hands leaning on the table. "So then... what happens now? Will it be easy finding it?"

"That depends," The Claymore promptly answered, "If the monster has suppressed its monster aura enough, it'll be hard to detect." She turned to leave. "But don't worry, I'll sniff it out. Eventually, one of us will lie dead somewhere in the village."

"Oh um wait before you do go." He began as he looked to the Claymore stopping her from leaving. "A young man arrived earlier claiming he can locate the Yoma and that there are in fact two Yoma one more then we had first thought." He said as the Claymore looked to him.

"The price remains the same as it always does and I am expected to find if this young man had died?" She asked as the chief nodded. "Very well I'll begin my search for the two." The Claymore said as she took her leave of the chief.

When the door slammed shut behind her, the old man slumped to the floor as if the only thing that had kept him standing was the tension drawn taught by her presence. Alarmed, the servant rushed to his side. "Chief!"

"That took a few years off my life." The chief wheezed.

"Are you all right?" The woman worried, helping him up.

"It was even scarier than I expected," He further uttered, as if he didn't hear, "I thought she'd be more human. But I felt... like I was facing a monster."

(Later in Town)

Standing in the midst of the village the Claymore concentrated on sensing the yoma's aura, acting oblivious to the looks of the villages who ushered their children into the safety of their homes or stared at her outright in fascination and fear. As she walked Doga's few streets, more people disappeared from them, thinking, rightfully, it would be unwise to find themselves in the Witch's way.

The scent of yoma suddenly crashed against her senses and the Claymore's placid silver eyes appeared to soak up the golden sunset; even her pupils altered, losing their humans aspect and becoming slit's instead. Faster than any human could hope to move, the Silver-Eyed Slayer freed the claymore from the sheath between her shoulders and whipped around to confront her foe.

"Agh!" Raki yelled.

The blade sliced the air but came to a full controlled stop before it landed a scratch on the human boy. But it hovered so close to Raki's face that the sword cast a shadow over his eyes, which remained wide and unblinking. Surprise was neatly hidden within the Claymore's own features, her eyes resuming their silver shine.

Raki took a step back. "What was that for?" He whined, hurt by her reaction. "I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was just following you, that's all."

The Claymore's gaze lingered on him while she replaced her claymore in its sheath. Then she wordlessly turned away from him and continued on her hunt.

"H-hey!" Raki called, following after her. That Claymore had a swift stride! "You're a Claymore, aren't you?"

"No." She served up bluntly.

"Huh?" Raki thought if she wasn't then his brother had his facts twisted!

"Our organization has no name. Your people thrust that name upon us."

"Oh... I see."

"Still, I can't believe it." Raki gushed, "You look like an ordinary girl. I guess I thought... you'd be big and scary." Zaki did say Claymore were half-monster after all.

The Claymore paused and turned partway to look down at him. Raki decided she must be taller than Zaki. Himself, he barely came even with her shoulders. But Raki reminded himself that he still had a few years of growing and he had promised himself to get tall!

"You're not afraid of me?" She suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Raki didn't hesitate: "No, not at all. You're just like an ordinary girl." Raki didn't see what the big deal was. Claymore didn't look anything like yoma. "Actually, you're not so ordinary," He corrected himself, a blush heating his cheeks, "You're prettier than the girls around here." He laughed a bit bashfully.

The Claymore seemed to instantly lose interest in talking. She resumed her pace striding down the street. "Ah! Hey, wait! I didn't..." This was the wrong person to put his foot in his mouth around! Was it that painfully obvious that he didn't talk to many girls? Raki thought he probably offended her.

Feeling bad about that possibility, Raki decided to follow after her and apologize. As a stranger, she could probably use some direction around the village too. But by the time he caught up to her, Raki found himself out of breath. "Where are you going?" He huffed, struggling to keep his lungs filled with air. "That leads out of the village!"

"This is the edge of the village?" The Claymore ascertained, noticing the small black shadows dotting the crumbling mountains that ridged the horizon.

Raki leaned his hands on his knees, his breathing evening out. "Yes. Beyond here are just the mines."

A sudden thwack caught Raki off-guard and as the Claymore threw herself down onto the ground to lean her back against her sword – which he realized had been stabbed into the ground – Raki gave a little jump. "What the...?" He froze with an arm raised in surprise.

"Rest time." She explained, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "I've been walking for three days."

Raki's face dawned with comprehension. She must have amazing endurance! He looked left, then right, finding the perfect-sized stick lying nearby. He stabbed it into the ground in the same fashion as she and joined the Silver-Eyed Slayer in resting. "Heh, heh; heh," The boy chortled, leaning his back against the stick with a wooden creak. The Claymore only stared at him. She seemed to be considering something.

"What is it?" She finally asked. "Why are you so interested in me?"

"Well, you are a Claymore." Raki pointed out.

"Like I said," She reminded him, apparently stubborn about the point, "You picked that name."

"Oh... right." But Raki didn't miss a second beat, "Anyway, you came here to kill the yoma, right? That means you're the one who'll grant my wish."

Understanding seemed to visit the Claymore at his statement. It settled fully after he confessed, "The first people to be killed by the monster in this village... were my parents."

The Claymore's eyes widened just perceptively.

"I was there, but I couldn't do anything. Before I knew it, only my brother and I were left alive. We were covered in blood. If I was strong enough, I could avenge my parents. Now, you're the one who's going to kill it for me." Gradually, Raki's voice had lost its innocence and now seethed with hatred for the yoma.

The Claymore watched the display impassively. "I'm only doing this because we got a request. I'm not doing it so you can get revenge."

Raki's mood reverted and he said, almost cheerily as he laced his fingers behind his mop of hair, "I know. That's just as good."

Without him having noticed it, the archways and alleys had been filled with shadows and the late afternoon had burned on into a red evening. "Ah!" He spooked as the village bell began to gong. "Oh, no!" Realizing he'd lost track of the hours, Raki quickly got to his feet. "Sorry, I've got to go. I have to fix dinner for everyone." He explained as though he worried what the Claymore thought of this abrupt departure. "We're staying at my uncle's house now, so we have to help out." He turned to leave and even took a few steps. "Oh." Realizing he had never introduced himself, the boy turned back around. "My name's Raki. What's yours?"

The Claymore didn't even look at him. "You don't need to know my name," She answered firmly, "You'll forget it soon enough."

"Huh?" HE asked as he looked to the Claymore in question as it was late and he would best be heading home now.

(Meanwhile with Trevor)

Trevor was standing atop the tallest spot in the village as he had his eyes closed focusing on his quarries current location. _**"The Sun is setting."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor then opened his eyes. _**"Plus you already sensed it the Claymore has arrived."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor looked to the village.

"I know." He said as his hand moved to his own claymore as this was a weapon he inherited to fight Yoma specifically. Yoma were not Horrors but as protectors cutting away the darkness of the Yoma was part of their duty but if they were only able to keep the Yoma's existence a secret they could have spared this world with the sweet bliss of ignorance and naiveté.

" _ **So why waste time when you already know who is currently the Yoma."**_ Zaruba urged as Trevor looked on to the scene below him.

"Because I have a feeling the Horror and the Yoma will be meeting real soon, after all… how many Horror can resist the chance to feed off a Yoma and make themselves stronger than before." Trevor said as Zaruba saw Trevor was using the Yoma as bait for the Horror to take it like a fish would a worm.

(Scene Break that Night with Raki)

Raki ran all the way home to his Uncle's abode. Bursting in through the front door, he called breathlessly, "S-Sorry I'm late, Uncle! I'll start making dinner right away!" Since he had stayed out so late, everyone was probably already starving because of him. "I'll be done in just a..."

That's when he noticed his Uncle lying on the floor in front of him, face-down in a spray of blood. Not moving. "U... Uncle?" Raki felt rooted to the spot, shocked.

"You're back..."

"Za... Zaki!" He hadn't even heard his brother approach behind him! Raki turned, exclaiming, "It's Uncle! He's –" No, something was wrong. Zaki's face was grotesque and smeared with blood. He wore a grin that showed pointed teeth. And his eyes... they belonged to a monster.

"Yes... he's delicious." Zaki cackled before he continued with, "His guts were superb!"

"Za... Zaki...?" It wouldn't sink in. It was too much. How could it be...?

"It was tough, pretending to be human, with you around looking so tasty." Veins popped to the surface of Zaki's skin, throbbing. His arms and legs lengthened; his shoulders hunch as he grew taller. Zaki began to take on a whole different presence, as if he was suffusing the air around him with dread. "But you never noticed, did you? Your own brother... When I ate your parents, I also took over your brother's body and mind. Because of that, I was able to use his memories and his behavior patterns. That's why you stupid humans couldn't find me." Zaki delighted in explaining, in drawing out the pain. Yoma found it very useful to look human; hunting became easy when they could blend in. Preying on a human settlement became even easier if they ate the brains of who they were impersonating. By eating the brains, they learned their victim's memories.

But this thing wasn't Zaki, not anymore, not ever... this thing had killed Zaki. And Uncle. And mother and father.

The ridges of the yoma's vertebra pushed against its skin as the tight confines of Zaki's shirt was reduced to shreds. Was this transformation painful for yoma? Tears had begun to coalesce beneath its wicked, golden eyes. "I was planning to stay in this village a little longer. But seeing that you've summoned that witch... I'll just devour you before I move on. She can roam here all she wants after I'm gone but perhaps I can have a taste of that hack of a hunter on the way out." The yoma's shadow swallowed Raki, who found himself unable to move, unable to respond.

"Huh?" The yoma paused, finally aware of the tears that had begun to course down its bruise-colored face.

Raki realized them too. "Tears..." The yoma puzzled, "It seems what's left of your brother is shedding tears." The monster's dark lips curled back cruelly. "Sweet, isn't it? Heh."

Finally everything did sink in. And Raki felt rage. He raised a fist and moved to close the distance between them, releasing a strangled cry of hatred. He would make this murderer pay!

But the yoma easily deflected him, causing Raki to hit the floor with enough force to rattle the air from his lungs and make his teeth cut the inside of his cheek. "Uh-guh," He tasted blood; it dripped from the corner of his mouth and onto the floor while he lay on his stomach. That yoma had batted him away like a pesky fly...

"Fool!" The yoma bellowed at, it's pray. "Did you think a mere human could stand against a yoma? We have lived among you since ancient times. You exist only as our food." It gloated as it enjoyed how Raki struggled before he continued on by saying, "We're the foremost predators alive, and you are our prey. Prey is in no position to fight back against predator."

Soon out of nowhere a claymore came flying on as it then stabbed into the Yoma as it roared in pain at the blade which was no stabbed to the ground with its blood dripping from its severed arm fell to the ground. Soon the spot where the blade flew in which had, a hole busted down to reveal the stranger from the meeting as he then kicked the Yoma with superior strength.

"What?!" The Yoma asked as the cloaked figure Trevor stood up glaring at one of his quarries. "Where… you… you're the hack!" The Yoma roared as Trevor looked to him.

"Far from it." Trevor said as he looked to the Yoma. "I was actually suspicious of you from the beginning, even followed you around when I noticed you sweat at the thought of a Claymore in the village." Trevor said as he looked to the Yoma as it was wide eyed. "Plus when that Claymore had nearly sliced up Raki here… I also smelled the scent of a Yoma on him as did a small friend of mine." Trevor said as he stood there while grabbing his claymore from the wall as the Yoma regained its bearings with its blood pooling out of its arm.

"Wait you 'smelled,' me? But how only one of this Claymore Bitches can do that!" The Yoma yelled as Trevor looked to the Yoma and smirked.

"You'd be right if I was a 'normal,' human Yoma." Trevor said as he reached for his golden mantel on his cloak before pulling it off allowing it to fall revealing himself to be wearing a black set of leather armor over his clothing which was also black, his legs had grieves of metal up to his knees while he was donned in a white duster with black highlights that had armor like ornaments made from what appeared to be gold as it was very aristocratic in appearance alone. His skin was lightly tanned as his hair was ebony black pulled into a long tail as his eyes were closed.

But then as if time stopped his eyes began to open as the Yoma was shocked at what it saw… no in fact it was horrified as when the eyes fully opened they revealed themselves to be silver as the Yoma could not believe what it was seeing.

"No… it can't be… IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" The Yoma yelled as he was seeing it but not believing it. "A male claymore!?" He yelled as he was convinced only woman can be claymores.

"Not exactly…" Trevor began as he held his Claymore in hand. "See my mother was a claymore from the older ranks she conceived me with my father and I became the result of it. In a way I'm a naturally born Claymore I have all of the strengths they have but little to no risk of ever turning. I'm a rarity in this world." Trevor said as the Youma was shocked at this.

"No… NO YOU BASTARD!" The Yoma yelled before Trevor vanished and cut off the Yoma's other arm.

"Too easy." Trevor said from his spot as the Yoma looked to Trevor seeing he was giving his Claymore some lazy test swings.

"No… have mercy." The Yoma said as Trevor looked to the Yoma and then stabbed his Claymore into the ground.

"Ok." Trevor said as the Yoma saw this and was shocked to see this. But then all of a sudden the ground above the Yoma broke apart and from it the Claymore from earlier appeared and cut the Yoma in half. "But I didn't say she wouldn't." Trevor said as he then sheathed his Claymore back on his back as he smirked a bit.

The Claymore stood back up as she then swiped her sword to the side as the Yoma's blood spewed up but Raki saw it all as he was scared of what was next as Trevor began to take his leave. Trevor then found the Claymores blade to his neck as he saw this. "Heh so this is the thanks I get huh?" Trevor asked as the Claymore saw the one Trevor had on his back.

"Guess you overheard me and the Yoma talking huh?" Trevor said being calm and collected as he looked to the Claymore.

"Yes…" She answered as she glared at Trevor. "And I'm to assume you're the second Yoma then?" She asked as Trevor looked to her.

"Well yes and no. There was never a second Yoma to begin with." Trevor said as he showed he was actually lying to the village. "But there is something here that I was asked to take care of." Trevor said walking to the side a bit as the tip of the blade was still at his neck waiting to cut his head off at any moment as he then leaned to the floor kneeling to the Yoma's blood as he used a dagger to scoop it up. "And I needed the Yoma's blood to draw it out." Trevor said as soon movement was heard as the Claymore and Trevor both sensed it as Raki then looked wondering what it was.

" **Dammit you bastards took my meal away."** A Dark and demonic voice was heard as Trevor looked as he knew his target had at long last arrived.

" _ **The Horror is here."**_ Zaruba said as the Claymore looked to the shadow as it looked to be human.

" **I was looking forward to feeding off that Yoma before you arrived as well as the rest of this village."** The human said as he looked down.

"A human eating a Yoma?" The Claymore asked as Trevor looked to the Horror in disguise.

"You wish." Trevor said as the 'human,' then began to chuckle at them.

" **But… at least I get to devour two Silver Eyed monsters instead."** The man said raising his head up revealing a sadistic grin as his eyes were glowing red.

The Claymore looked ready to take charge only for herself to find Trevor's own Claymore blocking her path. "No… I got this." Trevor said as he then stabbed his Claymore to the ground in turn creating what looked like a barrier around the two. "It's me this bastard wants." Trevor said as he then drew a simple long sword with a crimson hilt and sheath as he then grinded it against Zaruba's mouth for battle.

The Horror then roared out as his skin tore apart revealing a Crimson Red Horror as it glared at the young man before charging straight at him. Trevor blocked the attack with his sword as the Horror then tackled Trevor outside where it followed suit as they were both in the streets now.

The man gasped as Trevor drew his sword the Garoken ready to fight as he glared at this particular Horror. "A Makai Knight, huh?" The Horror asked as Trevor smirked just as Zaruba spoke.

"Zaruba!" Trevor called out as Zaruba was faced torts the Horror for any information that can be provided.

*Insert Divine Blade by Jam Project

 _ **"It's the Horror Crimson Gale. Beware of the Scythes on its arms as it's a fast one making it quiet troublesome."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor understood before Crimson Gale charged forward to kill Trevor as it then struck at Trevor with its Scythe arms as Trevor blocked and avoided the attacks with ease.

The Horror then tried to stab Trevor with its tail but Trevor avoided it with ease as he did a spin strike with his Fire bending as the two circled around each other before Trevor went for a well-placed kick to the Horror's face. But the Horror blocked it before knocking Trevor as Trevor's boots skidded across the ground creating sparks as he glared at the Horror.

Trevor regained his footing before raising his sword skyward before cutting open an energy circle as he hasn't gotten to do this for three whole weeks and then some. It opened up and shined down at Trevor before golden pieces of armor emerged and fused with Trevor. He had a black body suit and was outfitted with golden plated armor, making him look like a knight. His sword transformed from its simple-looking form into a long golden broadsword with a matching sheath. Zaruba was still on the finger, his waist had a triangle with a red center outlined in steel, and his helmet was modeled after a wolf and then his eyes opened, revealing them to be silver. Two scarves emerged from his back with a giant ring on each end. This was the legendary Makai Knight, the Golden Knight; Garo.

Garo began to walk torts Crimson Gale as the Horror was shocked to see the Golden Knight here of all places. As Garo walked the Golden Knight's armor clanked with each movement while giving a glare to the Horror with his Silver Eyes as this was the Golden Knight who man and the Angels themselves had gifted only one name worthy of its power as the symbol for the Golden Knight appeared behind it as the fire was there as both earth rose and flames appeared as the symbol formed behind said Knight as he approached as it was obvious who it was for this Knight was none other than...

 _ **GARO**_

"The Golden Knight?" The Horror gasped horrified to be facing the legendary Knight who had slayed the strongest of its brethren as its mouth with sharp fangs then snapped opened as Crimson Gale roared at Garo.

Garo roared back as the fight has now begun between these two forces. Garo charged at Crimson Gale with the same vice versa as the two began to trade sword strikes before Garo avoided a large strike from Crimson Gale's tail as the lade on said tail grinded against Garo's armor creating sparks but not damaging Garo. Garo then got on his feet after his flip and then blocked Crimson Gale's next attack before grabbing the Horror's face adding his Fire bending to it burning the Horror's face while he was at it as the Horror struggled to get free from Garo's grip.

Garo then threw Crimson Gale to a large pile of boxes where the Horror hit said containers and got on all fours before charging at Garo as the two went across the ground with Garo on the bottom as the armor of the Golden Knight was creating sparks on the ground. Garo then kicked the Horror up before using the chance to send multiple kicks at the Horror in the torso area before finishing it with a strong kick sending Crimson Gale to the sky as when Crimson Gale was airborne it spread out its wings giving itself air superiority.

Garo then charged to a wall and jumped off it straight torts the Horror as Crimson Gale roared at the Golden Knight with its blade extended torts the Golden Knight as Garo got ready with his Garoken while roaring at the Horror. AS Garo went torts the Horror his eyes turned from Silver to Topaz Yellow as Crimson Gale roared in fury as it flew straight at Garo as Garo roared in defiance holding the Garoken as the two were soon face to face before the moon itself as soon a slash sound and a glint of metal was heard and seen as Garo landed on the ground as Crimson Gale crashed burning to ashes as it was sealed away into the Garoken to be delivered to the Watchdog sight.

Garo began walking away as he did his job as it was quiet easy of course he had the strength of Yoma in his veins so he had an unfair advantage in the Horrors view of things.

*End OST

As Garo walked away he soon saw the Claymore as Garo looked at them while his topaz beast like eyes returned to their normal silver eyes. Garo then disengaged the armor and reverted to Trevor as he sheathed his sword while also walking away. "Well if you want to finish what we started be my guess but you'll be very disappointed when I don't fight back." Trevor said as he saw the Claymore holding the one he left at the apartment. "I'm guessing you're going to return that to your Organization?" Trevor asked as the Claymore looked to it.

"I would be required to…" The Claymore said as she saw this 'Hunter,' was sentimental about this Claymore, no doubt it was his mother's Claymore. "But then again I did just meet the infamous Wayward Hunter." The Claymore said before she tossed the Claymore back to the young man who caught it and put it back on his back.

"They've been calling me that for a while and it just stuck I suppose." Trevor said as he looked to the Claymore in question. "Best you all forget about me pretty soon tonight will just seem like a bad dream." Trevor said as he turned around and began to walk away to parts unknown.

"Wait!" The Claymore called as she glared at Trevor.

"Don't think I can allow you to get away considering male Claymores are destined to turn it begs to question how you were able to keep from becoming an Awakened Being for so long or if you were just lying why refuse to eat a human." The Claymore demanded as she glared at Trevor.

"Hmmm why do I refuse to eat humans?" Trevor asked as he looked to her. "As far as I see I don't know what I am, Awakened being, Claymore, Yoma, or human. Answer is I'm none of those I'm just a Makai Knight nothing more and nothing less." Trevor said as he began to take his leave again only for the Claymore to charge at him with her superior speed.

Trevor then smirked as he saw this coming as when he walked he dropped a pellet of sorts which then glowed and released a smoke of sorts which the Claymore once getting a whiff of it went wide eyed and jumped back as she began to gag and cough at the odor it had produced. She tried to get a scope of Trevor but quickly found he had vanished from her sight.

"Damn." She cursed as Trevor had been appearing a lot lately as many Claymores have claimed he arrived before any of them did and took care of the Yoma free of charge. What was worse he knew how to combat them as well as handle some other unknown creature also.

(Scene Break Weeks later)

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"Zaki was the yoma."

"They say he was already one when his parents were killed."

"Oh!"

The men exchanging gossip at the village well were leery. It was unsettling how easy the yoma had infiltrated their peaceful village, even assuming the identity of one of their own. And then for that boy to kill his parents... it seemed like the whole family was cursed.

"Even so, that Claymore was something."

"Yes." No one had any trouble coming to that conclusion, "She took care of business the day she arrived. Amazing. She was a Silver-Eyed Witch, all right."

"Wait I thought it was that traveler who did the Yoma in."

"Nah that was the other Yoma found the things corpse in the outskirts of the village it looked like a fresh one also." The gossipers continued as they were shocked when he stopped by and only took the meal and left.

"Well the hunter was a manly one and honorable took have of his requested reward and left." The gossipers said before their topic of discussion began to change.

"So, what about Raki?" A nervousness edged the question.

"Looks like he's with the village chief."

"I heard he can't speak from the shock."

Many people were interested in Raki. Most had a lot of sympathy for him, even those who lost their own children, husbands or siblings to the monster who had impersonated Zaki. But Raki had been unable to answer questions. Although people had come to fetch him from the massacre at his dead Uncle's home, Raki continued to hug himself tightly, gripped by the stark feelings of helplessness and fear that the Claymore and her battle as well as The Makai Knight and his battle had imparted him.

But things did not change as Raki was soon the target of being assumed as a Yoma and the fact the young man had proven normal folk can somehow combat Yoma may begin some sort of inspiration. So we now find Raki in what seems to be a wasteland as he was trudging through it after he was banished from his village.

As he ran he hoped he could find shelter but his mind was still riddled with thoughts of Trevor the Makai Knight and the unnamed Claymore. As Raki ran he soon began to lost energy as he began to collapse as the sandstorm was no helping him at all. As he began to raise his head though he soon took notice to a familiar figure he could not tell if it was the Makai Knight or the Claymore from before.

He soon collapsed as he blacked out as he wondered if he would die here alone and forgotten easy pickings for any Yoma that may appear looking for food. "Golden Knight…" Riki said aloud as he wondered if this Golden Knight was truly the one he was told of by his parents in the stories they had read together.

(Scene Break the next day)

Riki was in a bed sleeping as his mind was being plagued by images and thoughts of the night everything changed for him. It then ended when he saw the image of the Claymore's yellow Yoma eyes and later the Horror's crimson eyes with the Golden Knight appearance as well and when he did he woke up with a start. Riki found himself in a comfortable bed as he seemed to be in an inn as the sun was shining outside.

"What? How did I get here?" Riki asked as he looked around in confusion.

Soon the door opened as from it a middle aged man walked in as he looked to Riki. "Well hello you awake. You were in pretty bad shape when you got here your lucky to be alive son." He said as Riki looked to him.

"Where exactly am I?" Riki asked as he looked to the middle aged man.

"You're in a little town called Elga. Do you have any idea you were asleep for the last 24 hours how did you end up wondering the wastelands before?" He asked as soon Riki had flashbacks to the events that led up to him being here. When the man saw Riki go silent he saw he may have struck a nerve there and decided to drop it for now. "Well ok I have to imagine your starving by now. Eat up go ahead." He said offering the food he had brought in for Riki to eat.

"But I have no money to pay for this." Riki confessed as he looked to the man offering him food.

"Don't worry about that everything has been paid for in advance." The man said as that caught Riki's attention.

"By who?" Riki asked as he looked to the middle aged man.

"One of them Silver Eyed Witches." The man said as he looked to Riki which surprised even him at the fact she did that for him. "A Claymore brought you here which is strange because they aren't known for their acts of kindness if you know what I mean." The man said as Riki heard this and remembered the image he saw in the desert realizing it was the Claymore he had seen there.

"Can you tell me where she is?" Riki asked as he looked to the middle aged man.

"I think she had a job to get to so she left a little early." The man said as Riki nodded knowing he still had some time to catch up to her. As Riki ran out after a quick meal he failed to notice in the inn was the Knight from before enjoying a meal as he knew Riki was here as Zaruba saw this.

" _ **Taken an interest in him Trevor?"**_ Zaruba asked as Trevor ate his food calmly.

"In a way. He has some potential in him." Trevor said as Zaruba chuckled at Trevor's oddly honest response.

" _ **Think he has the potential to become a protector?"**_ Zaruba asked knowing how Trevor can be sometimes with those who had potential.

"Am I that transparent?" Trevor asked as he looked to his Madou Ring while eating.

" _ **Why else would you take such an interest in him?"**_ Zaruba asked as they were lucky they bribed the owner to keep quiet about Trevor's eyes which were hidden behind tinted lensed goggles.

"I guess that's a yes." Trevor said as he finished his food and placed the money on the table to pay for it before taking his leave to chase after Riki to see if he can bring out his potential. "Better catch up to him before he get into trouble." Trevor said as he began heading off to locate Riki and make sure he doesn't get eaten up by a Yoma.

" _ **This is oddly off from your original destination."**_ Zaruba said as he then chuckled. _**"Taking the scenic route then perhaps?"**_ Zaruba asked as Trevor looked outside as they left.

"Who knows maybe… maybe I just want to make sure any final arrangements are taken care of." Trevor said as there was something or someone he is seeking in the direction he now takes.

(Later with Riki)

Riki stopped in the middle of the street as the memories once more caught up to him but as he stopped to catch his breath he realized he was too late as he stopped. "She's gone." He said as he looked on.

"Hey kid." A new voice was heard as Riki looked to see a traveler. "A claymore was looking around for you earlier." He said as he looked to Riki.

"Oh where'd she go?" He asked looking to the man before him.

"She wondered into the forest on the edge of town." The man said as Trevor overheard them and began to pick up his paste a bit as he had a bad feeling about this.

" _ **You smell it don't you?"**_ Zaruba asked as Trevor nodded to him.

"Yeah… a Yoma." Trevor said as he swore he never gets any rest when he needs it the most.

(Later in the forest with Riki)

Riki arrived at the forest as he used a tree to steady himself as he was tired and exhausted but he kept moving when he took notice to a figure standing there as he smiled. "There she is." He said looking to her with a smile.

She seemed to hear him as she turned to face him but something was off here. "You alone?" She asked as she looked to him as she wasn't the one Riki had met back at his home village.

"I am." Riki said as he looked to her. 'It's not her.' He thought seeing he made the mistake her. "The innkeeper said you were the one who saved my life." Riki said as he looked to the lone Claymore.

"There's no need to thank me." She said as unaware to both Trevor was watching the area.

"But I'm just some stranger why would you pay for my room and food." Riki said as he looked to the Claymore.

"Why are you so suspicious of my wellbeing we Claymores are a benevolent organization." She said as Riki then went wide eyed at what she said. "Besides I've taken a liking to you." She said caressing her face only for Riki to act and knock the hand away in rage.

"NO! I don't believe you're a Claymore for a second! I know your kind never refer to themselves as Claymores!" Riki yelled as the wind blew as Trevor smiled a bit seeing this.

'So he does have potential.' Trevor thought as the fact Riki took note of what that Claymore before had said was truly a mark to look at key details on things.

"Well… thank you." The woman said before her form changed into a Yoma. "I'll be sure to remember that for the next time!" She yelled as she glared at Riki. Soon the Yoma vanished and appeared behind Riki and grabbed him by his head. "What a perceptive little brat! Thank you, you made my job a lot easier." She said showing her claws when then extended to show their razor sharp edges.

"Now show yourself Claymore I know you're out there!" The Yoma yelled in rage to the forest as she now had a hostage with her. "You've been tracking me come out so we can end this game!" She called as she wanted to make this quick and escape from here.

Soon the Claymore Riki had met before came out as she glared at the Yoma as she saw the Claymore as well who was walking torts her. "Stop stay where you are!" The Yoma yelled as she glared at the nameless Claymore. "I know how fast you are, Claymore. If you so much as flinch at me I'll slice the boys' throat ear to ear." The Yoma threatened as Riki was her hostage right now. "Now toss aside your sword and no sudden movements." The Yoma threatened as the Claymore began to reach for her weapon ready to draw it.

"Do you think a Hostage will have any effect on me killing you?" The Claymore asked as she looked behind the Yoma and saw a familiar glint of a weapon to which she realized that unknown was here also. This meant if she can keep the Yoma's attention on her the Hybrid if he is truly against the Yoma can come in from behind and kill the Yoma right here.

"No… I knew it wouldn't until yesterday." The Yoma said as she glared at the Claymore. "That's when I saw you walk into this town carrying this boy as if he were your own. It seems you do have a weakness you care for this meat." The Yoma taunted as she had saw the Claymore earlier when she did this.

The Claymore made no movement to attack as she glared at the Yoma in question. "Being half Yoma doesn't erase your past as a human and those precious memories don't disappear when you become a Claymore. Isn't that right witch?" The Yoma continued to taunt as it looked to the Claymore with a taunting tone. "I'd be willing to bet you had a little brother who looked just like this boy didn't you. I'm right aren't I can see it all over your disgusting face." The Yoma continued to taunt as The Claymore saw Trevor moving in the shadows keeping his Youkai hidden getting ready to attack the Yoma.

"Go ahead make a move that is if you can even find the courage to kill me and this human." The Yoma taunted as she grinned at the Claymore.

"But I already made my move." She said as the Yoma was confused before it roared in pain feeling a blade slice across its back side forcing her to let go of her hostage before she looked behind her and saw a Claymore weapon wielded by a human male. What surprised it even more was the human had silver eyes but once he began releasing his own power she saw the power he had was not attacking itself but it was in harmony.

"You… You're the hybrid. The Golden Wolf of Silver Eyes." The Yoma commented as it saw the boy as Trevor smirked.

"Yeah I am I guess." Trevor said as the wrapping around his Claymore had come undone to form a long rope at the hilt as it was clear Trevor had customized this Claymore weapon.

The Yoma saw the two as the Claymore then drew her sword before she and Trevor went at the Yoma. Trevor stabbed the Yoma through the chest while the Claymore sliced its head off causing its violet blood to shoot out as lucky for Trevor he was immune to its properties.

The two then flung the blood off the blade before replacing them in the sheath on their backs as Trevor stretched a bit in response. "Well that settles that." Trevor said as he then saw the Claymore glaring at him again as she looked ready to attack him. "Really are we doing this again after I helped you twice already?" Trevor asked as the Claymore silently glared at him before the yellow of her eyes receded to the silver color.

"What are you?" The Claymore asked as she wanted to know this now.

"Me? That's a fun question I think the better question is… what are you." Trevor asked as he looked to the Claymore. "I already know who and what I am and that's a protector a shield so what are you in turn?" He asked as she looked to the Claymore.

"More riddles?" She asked as Trevor shrugged in response to her and began walking away while passing Raki.

"It's how I roll." Trevor said as he began walking away.

"Hey!" Raki shouted. "Wait!" He called to her as then the Claymore stopped and she looked as did Trevor.

"I'm sorry!" Raki shouted across the distance. The flat, dusty ground seemed like it stretched forever between them, defining their worlds, but Raki wouldn't take another step. It would be a wasted chance. "You were right. I was afraid." Why was it so important to tell her? He couldn't answer that right then. All Raki knew was that the Claymore granted no illusions; had never tried to comfort him even with words. She faced the frank truth of a situation when kids like him couldn't handle it. Perhaps, Raki thought, this was the only kind of person who could fully understand. Who would never ask him to forget?

"Just like... when my parents were killed. I've been afraid for so long, but I pretend I'm not. And I've been ashamed for so long, but I pretend I'm not." The words, once his fear holding them back was severed, came tumbling out. "So... that's why I'll never forget. You both killed the monster that killed my family and the one that would have killed many more. I'll never, ever forget you." Raki swore, gratitude and sorrow tightening around his words. "Thank you!" He proclaimed, "I'm truly grateful. To the both of you I mean it. Really!" He called as Trevor then smirked a bit.

"I see…" Trevor began as he saw the potential in Raki. "Raki tell me… if you had power what would you do?" Trevor asked as Raki looked confused as did the Claymore.

"Huh?" He asked as that was a random question to Raki's view of things.

"I asked if you had power what would you do, would you use it for your own personal gain, for revenge or would you use it for the sake of others who need you to protect them as a ghost who will fall in shadows like many all so another man of flesh blood and bone can walk another day in the light." Trevor asked as he looked to Raki smiling as Raki was shocked he was hearing this from a stranger like Trevor here. "To be given power not for your own use but for the use of those who do not possess arms to bare themselves?" Trevor asked as he looked to Raki as if he was testing him.

The Claymore was also curious as she looked to Trevor wandering what he was even spouting about as it seemed very odd to her here. "I… I don't know." Raki said as Trevor looked to him. "But… if I can keep others from being like Zaki then maybe I'd use it for that?" Raki called out as Trevor saw him hesitate and then sighed to this.

"Then we shall see." Trevor said as the Claymore then glared at Trevor before he found the blade at his neck once more but this time at the side. "Really we're going to do this? Really?" Trevor asked as he glared at Clair.

"Depends… how long have you been… this?" The Claymore asked as Trevor smirked a bit.

"Since I was born it's been theorized but if a Claymore is able to conceive and carry the child to term the resulting child would in turn have all the strength of the Claymore mother but none of the risks. But seeing as your Organization didn't want to wait for years to have warriors at their disposal that theory was canned." Trevor said as he looked to the Claymore.

"I see." The Claymore said as she then pulled her blade back seeing his words held truth.

"Ok then if you need me I'll be heading east." Trevor said as he began to walk once more.

"East?" She asked as she looked to Trevor.

"Yeah someone there is waiting for me… and I hate to keep her waiting any longer." Trevor said as he stopped to look to the duo.

"Ironically… I am traveling the same path." The Claymore said as she looked to Trevor.

"I see then we travel together until our roads part and go about our days as normal." Trevor said as he then looked to Raki. "What about the kid?" Trevor asked as he looked to Raki. "Have anywhere else to go?" Trevor asked as he looked to Raki.

"N-no." Raki confessed as Trevor then sighed a bit as he saw Raki began to tear up. "I told them I wasn't a Yoma but they wouldn't listen they assumed and then got rid of me." Raki cried as Trevor saw this and had a bit of flashbacks of his own.

"Great baby-sitting." Trevor said as the Claymore had another idea.

"Can you cook?" The Claymore asked as she looked to Raki who looked to her confused. "I said can you cook you did tell me you were a cook did you not?" The Claymore asked as she looked to Raki who then nodded to them.

"Ok then I see where this is going, if you can cook for us you can stay with us until we arrive at village to dump you on." Trevor said as Raki nodded to them.

"Of course." Raki said as Trevor once more began to walk before he stopped. "Wait Claymore… I never caught your name." Trevor said as he looked to the Claymore who looked back. "I can't just call you Claymore forever even if it would be a pretty intimidating name to own." Trevor said as he looked to the Claymore. "Considering you taken a liking to the kid like I have its only fair we know each other's names." Trevor finished as the Claymore stopped as if she was remembering a past she'd rather forget altogether.

"Yeah lets tell each other our names my name is Raki what's yours." Raki called out as the Claymore was walking away.

"My name is Trevor and this here is Zaruba." Trevor said as he showed the Claymore and Raki Zaruba.

"Zaruba?" The Claymore asked as she saw the Madou Ring.

" _ **Pleasure to meet you I'm sure."**_ Zaruba said as Raki jumped back in shock as the Claymore glared at it.

"I thought I heard a voice against that creature." The Claymore said remembering hearing Zaruba before. The Claymore then began to walk away as she didn't seem to pay them any mind but Trevor saw this.

"Hey what's your name Claymore?" Trevor called again no doubt to make it all fair for them.

"My name is Clare." She said as she walked away as Trevor smiled to this.

"Clare… a worthy name for a protectors." Trevor said as he and Raki went to catch up to her as they began to walk side by side to each other. 'A protector… much like myself.' Trevor thought as he looked forward remembering the first and most important lesson he had learned from his father.

(Flashback)

Garo on Gouten was riding away from the scene as soon Garo arrived at the cliff overlooking the place that now was the birthplace of the Fourth Abysmal Being. As Garo saw this he then raised his hand that held his son who was wrapped in the cloth of his cape as the child kept crying for its mother unaware she was gone now.

"Look Trevor that is where your mother met the darkness and became the being she once hunted. She died in flames reborn as an Abysmal Being so that you may live. She made the ultimate sacrifice for you Trevor." Garo said as he overlooked to the city as he held Trevor hoping his son would remember this. "Remember Trevor… you will one day be one who protects even if the world rejects you, remember this my son." Garo said as he knew Trevor was the future and he would gladly die passing down his hopes and feelings to his only son.

(Flashback end)

"Well then… I guess next stop is east." Trevor said as he would go east to find her again. 'Yes East to where I lost her.' Trevor thought to himself hoping to find her there and in turn… free her of the curse that comes with being a Yoma.

(TBC)

*Insert Danzai no Hana

ESKK: Well here we are the first chapter of the first ever Garo Claymore crossover. Well then if you are all wondering about Trevor's Garo form don't worry he's not going down Leon's path his form as Garo takes that form as part of his Yoma half that becomes his power to be one who protects so the only reason he will become a Lost Soul is if he loses control or if the timer runs out on him. Anyway as you leave be sure to put in a review and as always folks ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2 Yoma or Horror? Yoma or Human?

Garo Claymore of Knights

ESKK: New chapter please enjoy it.

(Start)

Trevor and Clare were in another village as their path was the same thus far as Trevor had focused his days on resting for the night in case he needed to hunt a Horror. But Trevor was never one to back down from a Yoma either, after all he had become somewhat of a bane to all Yoma he crosses paths with. In fact the two were back to back as they were surrounded by a group of Yoma.

Trevor breathed out calmly before glaring and then charging using his Claymore to strike down any Yoma he came across. Clare was also there as the Yoma glared at the two before attacking as Trevor was able to cover Clare's back.

"Got your back partner." Trevor said as he looked to Clare who looked away.

"We are not partners." Clare said as she then continued her attack before Trevor heard another Yoma.

" **The hybrid why do you hunt us you are one of us."** The Yoma said as he saw Trevor no doubt hearing how he was a natural hybrid unlike the Claymore. **"You hold far more power than any of them and yet you refuse to use it to take the Claymore Organization as your own."** The Yoma said as Trevor then sliced it in half as it was wide eyed at this.

"To bad… I made a vow to protect all humans even those like the Claymores." Trevor said as he glared at the Yoma who scoffed in response.

" **Then… you are a traitor to your own kind Silver Eyed Knight."** The Yoma said before its two halves fell down as Trevor then saw one try to get away as he saw what Clare was about to do so he stopped her.

"I got this." Trevor said as his eyes then went from silver to topaz yellow before he flung his Claymore at the Yoma stabbing into it before it fell down like a heavy weight before he tore it out of the Yoma. The two sheathed there blades or in Trevor's case was almost magically wrapped back up in bandages as he placed it on his back that may have some sort of magnet to keep it in place.

"The job is done a man will come by in the coming days to collect the payment." Clare said as she looked to the townsfolk as Trevor grabbed his cloaked and put it back on.

"Hey kid come on." Trevor called out as Raki who was keeping the town people from the crossfire heard this.

"Oh coming!" Raki called out as he came after Trevor and Clare as they left.

(Later outside the Village)

"Hey um Trevor… Clare why don't you two ever keep some of the money for yourselves?" Raki asked as Trevor heard this.

"Well the order normally pays me but I do some odd jobs on the road in case I need some coins fast." Trevor said as Raki saw this.

"But what about if you need new clothing or something like that?" Raki asked as Trevor then noted the small cut on his duster.

"Hmm well the Madou Robes can repair itself if it's able but beyond that I either have to have it delivered or if I'm close enough have them made by a local Alchemist who is knowledge on it." Trevor said as he walked with Clare.

"It's the same for me except everything is delivered." Clare said as Trevor laughed a bit.

"Ok Raki take note next stop I'm getting Clare a full wardrobe." Trevor said as Clare heard this and looked on to their path.

"That won't be needed." Clare said as Zaruba then laughed a bit.

" _ **Be it as it may a young lady such as yourself would look fetching in a nice dress when the time allows you."**_ Zaruba said as Clare simply ignored her.

"So do you all work for someone in particular?" Raki asked as Trevor spoke up.

"Yes and no my orders came from the senate at times but many of my orders come from the Local Watchdog Sights they point me to a Horror and I cut it down." Trevor said as he walked with his friends. "Clare if rumor holds truth she's been with the Organization for a very long time since she was young when they gave her Yoma flesh and blood the aging process slowed down for her like it did many others." Trevor said as Clare kept her eyes shut as they talked.

"That is true… but of course you'd know that as well seeing as you are what you are." Clare said as Trevor heard this.

"Yeah… a gift from my mother as it were… her final gift." Trevor trailed off as Raki heard how he said it with a tone of longing.

" _ **Raki you must understand the lives they are forced to live at times, Trevor has been part Yoma since he was born and the Golden Armor found him worthy to wield its power. Clare too is part Yoma and both must live with the stigma it brings they both walk a long and painful path but remember despite there Yoma parts they are still human in the end as well and for Trevor even the Claymores are among those under his protection."**_ Zaruba said as Raki heard this as he looked down.

"Yeah I hear you like we all do Zaruba. Look Raki just drop it when we set up camp we'll start training you even if you cook for us I don't want a cook whose dead weight." Trevor said as this would in fact be his first apprentice ever.

" _ **Just remember Raki though they are half monster… in the end there souls burn like a human making their human halves prominent."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor looked to his Madou Ring.

"Oh be quiet you." Trevor said as Zaruba chuckled as Raki saw this and smiled as well.

(Start Opening)

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

You are one who will bring

As the song began young woman with long hair and silver eyes as she was nude yet beautiful before she met a man and kissed him as both were nude. But then the two were being ripped apart as if by fate.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Crow, Zero, and a few Claymores symbols and all before the scene changed as if it was some kind of abstract artwork.

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Trevor going from infant to his current age as it shows him wielding the Garoken which he ran through and sliced his way through his foes before spinning around.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, and Zoro before it showed them fighting Claymores and two other Makai Knights known as Zex and Zem before Garo met a parody of itself in Kiba as the two shared Silver eyes and Clashed against each other. The screen then showed Garo as his armor came off revealing Trevor as he fell downward torts a sort of abyss.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

The Claymore appeared before energies went passed her to reveal a Makai Alchemist which then the energy went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

-Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Trevor's claymore appeared before the screen showed second more rusted and demonic Claymore weapon as it then split into two revealing a shadow man holding the Claymore and Trevor holding his own as both gave off an energy of either light or dark as they both stood on cliffs before it was cut off by Trevor charging in.

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Trevor running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing a young man jumping in with twin soul metal daggers drawn before showing another Makai Knight with his weapon drawn before it showed three figures and a fourth female figure holding a Claymore as energy passed through them each time.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

The screen showed Trevor before his head went apart to reveal Mary in her Awaken being form as she spread her wings out ready to fight all those who would dare attack her.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Energy burst out revealing the title of Garo Claymore of Knights as the song ended and in turn the story began.

*End OP

(Desert that Night)

The group had set up camp in the desert oasis like area after Trevor had managed to catch a couple of Lizards for dinner as it cooked. They had just finished up Raki's first bout of initial training as this part was so Trevor can get a gauge of what he was working with and so far he saw the kid had zero combat experience. So now Raki was finishing up his cooking as Trevor had taken off his cloak and saw down nearby using his mother's Claymore as a seat spot as even now was covered in bandages.

"Time to dig in!" Trevor called out as food was served as he clapped his hands together and began to eat his food.

"Yeah it would have been better if I had my regular spices even if it is ugly." Raki said as Trevor ate his food.

"Well my compliments to the chef." Trevor said with a smile as he looked to Raki. Clare did so as well as she saw Trevor eat more then was needed. But then again in his line of work he may have burn through more then what a normal Claymore eats. "Hey you going to finish that?" Trevor asked with his mouth full as Clare took a few bites before putting it down.

"But Trevor, she barely ate any of it." Raki said as Clare saw this.

"Don't worry due to how, we are made a Claymore can live of little food for two days. It's not uncommon for us to go weeks without eating." Clare explained as Raki then looked to Trevor.

"What about him?" Raki asked as Trevor was already eating Clare's food.

"Two reasons… one I eat enough for everyone and two my line of work demands I eat more." Trevor said as it was also because he wanted to embrace his human origins despite what his mother once was long ago.

"I see unfortunately you haven't learned as you are food is a luxury reserved for humans." Clare said as Trevor stopped eating.

"To hell with that!" Trevor roared out as Clare saw him. "You're human no matter what the Organization did to you in the end you're a human being just like me and Raki!" Trevor argued as Clare heard this as she looked down in shock for a bit. "Sorry." Trevor said as he sat back down. "It's just…" Trevor trailed off before going back to his meal.

"Hey Trevor…" Raki began as he looked to Trevor. "You seem to know a lot about Claymores but you were never with them." Raki said as Trevor sighed as he knew this was coming.

"My mother was one of them when she met my father the Golden Knight before me." Trevor said as he ate his food. "I don't know the details and I don't really care for them now it's in the past." Trevor said as he ate his food. "Unlike Clare I was born like this and it's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life." Trevor said as he sat calmly as he continued to eat. "Trust me when I say it's difficult for a Claymore to be made but with me it shows if they go back to their old methods it makes it easy for a Claymore to be born." Trevor said as it seems he was hiding a lot.

"But that Claymore there." Raki said as he saw the Claymore. "Did it belong to your mother?" Raki asked as that Claymore was like a family heirloom or maybe even a memento.

"Yes…" Trevor said as he then stoop up as his Duster was hanging on a tree nearby while he held his Claymore before him. "My mother always said too many like her who fought alongside her, grasp hold of your dream and whatever you do protect your honor as a Claymore." Trevor said as he then put the Claymore back down. "My father had his own version grasp hold of your dreams, protect those unable to protect themselves, but most of all uphold your honor as a Makai Knight." Trevor said as those were lessons that had stuck with him his whole life as his father all but beaten it into his head.

"They sound very wise." Raki said as Trevor smiled sadly as he sat back down.

"Yeah... they were." Trevor said as he knew his parents were gone and only the Claymore's were the closest to knowing what it was like to be what he was.

Soon Clare got up as Trevor saw this as she began to walk way. "Don't follow me." Clare ordered them as Trevor shrugged a bit.

"Bathroom break?" Trevor joked a bit as Raki thought this as well but once she was gone Zaruba spoke.

" _ **Seems we may have been followed be careful of Clare."**_ Zaruba warned as Trevor nodded to his Madou Ring.

"Noted." Trevor said as he knew the Organization still hadn't given up searching for him after all he was a prized specimen a rarity they'd be fools not to capitalize on for his power.

(Meanwhile with Clare)

Clare was walking alone down the path as she was in the more desert part area near the camp as with it were odd rock formations as she saw it all. "Over here." Came a cold callous voice as Clare looked and saw the representative of the Organization black priest like suit and a fedora with shades over his eyes. "Your very sweet letting that child tag along with that boy. But the child will interfere with your work unlike the young man with you." The man said as Clare glared at him when she heard him talk.

"The boy is only a cook he won't get in my way." Clare said as she glared at the man.

"Your cook huh? You almost sound human when you say it like that." The man said as he then chuckled a bit. "But that young man with you I've seen his eyes clearly he's not human but he's not Yoma either is he and if memory serves he is heading east the same direction as you." The man said as he looked to Clare who heard him.

"What of it?" Clare asked as she glared at him knowing Trevor may have been an outstanding target to be brought in alive.

"Oh nothing I just find it interesting that there is a male Claymore not one of us yet able to remain in constant control of himself without awakening." The man said as he then chuckled a bit. "But tell me does the boy spur up pleasant memories for a long distant past? How sentimental." He said as Clare heard what he said.

"Did you bring the Gold I requested?" Clare asked as she glared at him only for the pouch to be thrown to the ground before her to which Clare took.

"I wonder though how they would react when they see your body considering one of them never had to go through that." The man said as he knew Trevor wasn't in anyway physically grotesque like most Claymores. "Try and keep the conversations to a minimum if you grow too attached you'll be the one to suffer for it." The man said as Clare looked away from him in response before he began to walk away but stopped. "Oh I almost forgot two things I was asked to give you something." The man said as he then took out a black card as Clare saw it and was wide eyed.

"A Black Card surely there must be some form of mistake." Clare said only for it to be thrown at her.

"Read it at your own time." He said as he wasn't done. "And the last thing I was asked make sure that boy Trevor goes with you believe it or not the Organization has been looking for him for a very long time." He said as Trevor the boy born of Fourth Abysmal Being it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Clare then looked to the card once the man was gone as she then went wide eyed at the symbol on it.

(With Trevor)

 _ **"Trevor."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor heard and looked to his Madou Ring. _**"We have a guest."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor heard this and got up as he looked as did Raki as they saw someone walk in as Raki got worried.

"Geez kid it's been a while." The man said calmly as he scratched his head a bit.

"Luka." Trevor greeted as Luka sighed a bit as he was called.

"Guess this is the fresh blood." Luka said as he looked to Raki. "Why didn't you just have his memories wiped and be done with it?" Luka asked as this was troublesome for him.

"I have my reasons." Trevor said as Luka sighed again.

"I guess you do... anyway the Watchdog Sight particularly the senate asked me to bring you this." He said pulling out two red Letters. "The first one was cause a Knight nearby heard your request and is in the same time you'll be heading to. This guy will be off the rosters soon so he needs an inheritor for his armor." The man said as Trevor saw this. "Can't go into detail but you'll need to see it yourself." He said as Luka then threw the letters to Trevor who caught them with ease.

"Ok anything else?" Trevor asked as Raki wanted to speak but knew it was best not to.

"Yeah be careful with that Clare girl your pops made the mistake with your mom in his own way but at least we got the good end of the deal." Luka said as Trevor nodded to him. "Anyway she's still in the east if that's what you're wondering also just having troubling narrowing her down." The man said as Trevor understood.

"Got it now beat it." Trevor said as Luka shrugged and walked off.

"Who was that?" Raki asked as Trevor saw him.

"A friend and a pain in my ass." Trevor said as he took the first letter and lit it aflame and in turn revealed the message.

"A Horror rests within Xion make your way there and cut away the Horror's Inga that taints the town." Trevor said as Raki saw it.

"You can understand that?" He asked as Zaruba looked to him.

 _ **"It is the language of the Makai the tongue of the Horrors as it were many have mastered its tongue for these messages alone but others still struggle at time."**_ Zaruba said as it wasn't a very common language.

"Now for the second one." Trevor said as he then lit the other one revealing the letter. "My life is about to end, my old pupil who inherits the armor of my dearly lost friend I ask that you seek me out to grant my last two requests for this dying wary man." Trevor said as he knew who it was as he then sighed.

"Are we going to a funeral?" Raki asked as Trevor looked to Raki.

"No... I am." Trevor said as he needed to be alone for this when they soon saw Clare. "Oh hey Clare." Trevor greeted as he saw Clare. "I got a hunt down in Xion since it's the same path as we're going I figured we can stop there for the night." Trevor said as Clare sat down as she closed her eyes.

"That is currently the plan but may be longer." Clare said as she sat there.

"Ah Yoma?" Trevor asked as Clare looked to him.

"Something like that." Clare said as she began to rest her eyes.

"Anyway Raki here dried up the meat so if we're hungry we can just dig in." Trevor said as he smiled a bit as he then looked to Raki. "And Raki get to bed early we got to be up early after all." Trevor said as Raki nodded to him.

"Got it." Raki said as he knew Trevor was more sociable then Clare.

(Later that Night)

Trevor was laying on his side as he looked to be sleeping as Clare was looking at the fire deep in thought as she began to have memories of the past. When she first joined the Organization she had someone she once cared about when she was human... but that someone died tragically because of an awakened being and it was all her fault. But she had no idea the horrors she's face both training and the infusions as well that at times if there weren't other girls there she'd probably go insane.

"Something on your mind?" Trevor asked as he laid there as Clare heard him.

"I thought you were asleep." Clare said as Trevor waved it off.

"I sleep by choice at times or because I need to rest it helps me blend in better despite what I am." Trevor said as he laid there. "You know you're not alone." Trevor said as he sat there. "That Raki kid sure cares a lot for you so being lonely shouldn't be a bother." Trevor said as he laid there. "Plus I know what it's like being alone... growing up knowing you weren't like any other human and the humans both of the order and towns looking to you with mistrust and even at times hoping to kill you for those Silver Eyes of the Yoma… I grew up questioning if I was human, Yoma, or something else." Trevor said as Clare heard this.

"Did you ever figure it out?" Clare asked as she wondered what Trevor had to grow up with.

"Yeah I did eventually I am all of those but none of them. The thing I truly am is a protector a shield for those without arms to bare their own." Trevor said as he laid there as Clare heard him.

(Scene Break Nearby that evening)

The darkness formed as from the shadows sets of eyes were seen as one escaped as it had large demonic wings letting out the screeching sound of a Horror. As it flew off in its hand was a human victim as it no doubt was finishing its meal as something about this Horror was off as it had something very few had... it had topaz eyes like a Yoma.

Soon the scream and roar was heard as it echoed into the night as one thing was for sure Trevor and those who fight alongside him may be in for a fight.

(Scene Break Xion)

The trio arrived as Trevor was once more dressed in his cloak to hide his face as he always worn it in day light as he knew there are those who feared him for the eyes he possessed. As they walked Trevor knew the Horror was either new here... or it was being extremely careful how it ate. "So who is this guy you have to meet with?" Raki asked as Trevor looked.

"My business but I also need to take you to see the Watchdog." Trevor said as he then sighed realizing what he could do. "Guess I'll kill two birds with one stone." Trevor said as he had his plan ready. "Clare mined if I take him off your hands while you deal with your business here?" Trevor asked as Clare had something to find here so she would have to ask around.

"Go ahead meet me at the Inn nearby when you're done." Clare said as Trevor nodded.

"Got it." Trevor said as he began to walk away.

As Raki look to Trevor as he headed towards somewhere as he called out, "Come Raki, not everyone will wait for long.

"Ah- Coming!" Raki said as he follows Trevor out and stick at his side as they travel through the Xion.

As Clare watch them as they went through town as not people mind them, but had their eyes on her mostly, as she went down another path, as she goes to do her mission.

(Later at watchtower)

As Trevor and Raki arrive at an old watchtower as Raki looked around and didn't see anyone in site as he asked, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"This is the place," Trevor said as he began to walk inside as Raki said, "But it looks like no one been here for ages."

"And that the idea," Trevor said as Raki look to him confused as Trevor went on saying, "Its places like this that no one would go to but still have access to it. You see the Makai order isn't one to be consider well known, as we may have a name but we stay in shadows, a savior in the dark to say, if people has heard of us it would only fade as rumor, legends or myths."

"But why do so, I mean wouldn't the people deserve to know who you people are or why you fight?" Raki asked as Trevor look to him and said, "It better not too, as Yoma are bad enough people are fearing, if people heard of us and the purpose we fight against Horrors that may have existed in the beginning of time, with little to no way to know how to track and fight them other than with object that people cannot comprehend other than calling it witchcraft which is far from it, but no one would believe it anyways."

Raki is surprise by all this as he nodded a bit as it does make sense with people fearing the unknown.

"It's better we stay as a story people tell to inspire kids and help them going to sleep, as also behind worship as a hero, that kind of thought would just go to your head and more than likely corrupts you, Anyways here we are," Trevor said as Raki looked around and then look where Trevor is looking at as he saw a strange symbol on the wall of the lower floor of the watch tower as he said, "But it's just a wall."

"Don't blink then, if you watch carefully you'll see there more to this than wall," the Makai knight said as he raise Zaruba to it as suddenly the appears of a door came forth and open up as Raki is surprise by this as Trevor walk on through as he said, "Hurry before the door close."

Raki quickly ran as he heard that as soon as he walk through the door began to close and soon vanish from site.

(Watchdog Sight)

The duo arrived inside the sight as Trevor removed his hood as he walked with Raki. Soon a burst of odd colors came forth like abstract and from it a throne was seen with a little girl there as she was enjoying some treats as she then saw Trevor walk in. "Golden Knight it seems Luka delivered the message as asked." The girl said as Trevor said.

"Lady Watchdog." Trevor greeted as he looked to the Watchdog.

"I supposed you heard that the Knight of this district is expiring correct?" She asked as Raki heard this as well.

"Yeah he may not have much longer in this world." Trevor said as he looked to the Watchdog in question.

"Yes which means I had already sent a request to the Senate to have a new Knight come in to take his place he should be here within the coming days." She said as she began to yawn a bit before taking another treat from the tray next to her. "Now who is the boy there?" The Watchdog asked as Trevor then pushed Raki forward.

"This is Raki he has the disposition to be a protector so I took him under my wing to see where it goes, he's greener then anyone I ever met so I have a lot to work with but I think he is capable of inheriting the armor here." Trevor said as the Watchdog heard this.

"I see... the Horror you seek its one unknown even to me." The Watchdog said as that was a first. "I had assumed it was a Madou Horror but upon investigation I found it was something far worse." She continued as Trevor heard this as well. "In a way it's the result of a collision between a Horror and a Yoma that created something new and vile a hunter who will not only feed upon the guts and organs of a human but also there soul and body. I am sending you out to hunt it out seeing as with your own abilities as a Yoma tracking it down should be of no problem." The Watchdog said as Trevor nodded to her.

"Very well then if it's of no trouble I wish to visit the knight before seeking this Horror out." Trevor said as the Watchdog saw this.

"Very well... but be quick about it." The Watchdog said as Trevor nodded. "And don't lose that new student of yours it's not every day we have a chance to bring fresh blood into the order." The Watchdog said as Trevor heard this and then took his leave.

"Come on Raki." Trevor said as Raki nodded to him.

"Right." Raki said as they took their leave of the Site.

(Later in Town)

 _ **"Trevor..."**_ Zaruba began as Trevor heard his Madou Ring. _**"We may have been followed after the Watchdog."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor heard this.

"The Organization?" Trevor asked as Zaruba heard this.

 _ **"Perhaps but be on your guard."**_ Zaruba warned as Trevor heard this.

"Raki…" Trevor began as he got Raki's attention. "Follow me lead." Trevor said as he then decided to mess around with this guy by dropping a small pellet next to an old stand. The Pellet then glowed before bursting making it seem like someone or something hit the stand. "It's a Yoma!" Trevor cried out in Terror when a shadow of a Yoma appeared in the smoke as everyone began to panic a bit as when they did Trevor and Raki blended into the crowd as the one who was following them ended up losing them no doubt in the panic.

But once the smoke cleared they saw the Yoma was in fact a dummy made to look like one as by the time the man in black got through the two were gone.

(Later old House)

"Is this the place?" Raki asked as they arrived at the humble abode in town.

"Yeah it is." Trevor said as he began to enter the house by first knocking on the door. When he did he saw it open on its own as Trevor sighed and walked in with Raki. When he did though Trevor with his Claymore blocked an attack from a trap before using the Garoken to push back another trap before grabbing Raki and throwing him ahead and destroying the traps.

"What the hell was that?" Raki asked as Trevor began to walk forward into the house where giggling was heard.

"Man these traps never get to you huh, Trevor?" The girl asked as she was dressed in the uniform of a western Alchemist.

"No they don't, Lana." Trevor greeted patting the violet eyed ebony haired girl on the head.

"Don't do that." She countered as Trevor stopped. "Anyway if you're looking for the old man he's in his study." Lana said as Trevor nodded in response to her.

"Thank you." Trevor said as he and Raki then entered deeper into the home.

As Trevor and Raki enter in a room, filled with books, bottles of different kinds of potion or medicine, strange looking tools that Raki never seen before, and a table in the center of the room with a strange chess setting as instead of chess pieces, they were slabs of wood with strange figure of writing Raki never seen before as he thought it could be more Makai wording he would get to learn later on if he training as a knight goes well.

"It's been a quite a while, my pupil," an old and wise tone of a man is heard as Raki turn to see an old man wearing similar clothing to Trevor as the Golden knight said to him with a bow, "Master Xanxus, its few years to say. I'm sorry I've haven't been keeping in touch."

"You should be, as sometime I think you may have forgotten about your master," A female voice spoken out as Raki looked around as he wonder who said that as Xanxus turn around as Trevor look to the necklace around his master neck said, "Nice to see you again, Silva."

As Raki looked at Silva and saw her, and was amazed how she looked and different from Zaruba as Xanxus turns to Raki and said, "And who is this young man here?"

"Raki, soon to be a knight in training as I hope," Trevor said as Xanxus give a small laugh as he walk over to him and held out his hand as he said, "Nice you meet you, my boy."

As Raki seem a bit hesitate as he raise his hand to the old Makai knight and about to shake his, until the man grab hold of Raki arm and looks at his hand and said, "I can see it, hands of a cook, but not a fighter, but your eyes."

Raki looks up at the old mans as Mater Xanxus said, "They've seen the horrors of this world, the monsters that live among us. Yes I can see it."

Raki is surprise by him, as the old knight could tell he seem some bad stuff by the look in his eyes as the old man give a light laugh as he said, "But very soft, not yet mature it seem, but give it some time you may see more things that will harden them."

The old Makai knight release the kid's arm and turn to Trevor and said, "Are you sure he can handle to what's ahead, he isn't like you so you know."

"I saw his potential, to able to spot and see, and with enough time, he would able to react, and fight," Trevor said as the old knight said, "I hope so."

The old knight suddenly went into a coughing fit as Raki has a the same look like Trevor as he got worry, as Trevor was about to walk over, check to see if Master Xanxus was alright, until the old knight raise his hand stopping him as the old knight said, "Don- (cough) don't worry… (clears throat), this isn't new for me."

The old man walk over to the bottle and picked up one as he pop the cork that was on it and douse it down with ease and a bitter look on his face as the old man said, "This will only last me a few more days until the next one."

"Xanxus," Silva said as she with concern, as Trevor seemed sadden by this, he knew the old guy well, the mentor that watch over him during his training, a 2nd father in a way now just watching him slowly withering away, but he would fulfill his master wishes as he asked, "You said in your letter, you has two request of me."

The old man turn to him and said, "I'm suppose you would listen to this dying man words."

As the old Makai knight walk over to the chess table and sat down on the side with the most red pieces on the board as on the white side there not as many as it seem the game was play half way until halted for an unknown time as dust gather around the pieces.

"My first request is to settle a score between your father and myself." He said gesturing to the board as Trevor saw this.

"This is..." Trevor began as he knew what this was as it was an old game of the order that was a simple pass time for many.

"Yes when your father was still around he and I engaged in Bar Chess always trying to out due the other... as it stands when he died it was a tied on wins and loses I wish for the tie to be broken before I die." Xanxus said as Trevor saw this game. "We engaged in this game at the time but we were unable to finish due to a great deal of things getting in the way." Xanxus said as Trevor knew he was one of those things as well as Horrors. "We had hoped for another opportunity but it did not arise till after he had passed." Xanxus said as Raki saw this and was interested.

"Bar chess?" Raki asked as he saw this before Lana was heard as she saw this.

"It's similar to the game Chess but this is a Makai version of the game. Above the pieces on the board, the player puts his or her energy into it. When all of your opponent's pieces are destroyed, you win the game." Lana said as Trevor took his seat on his father's old spot no doubt to finish this game. "Those who can control Bar Chess are said to be among the finest of Makai Knights." Lana said as she saw the natural born half-breed and his father's best friend take opposing seats.

"So you wish for me to continue in my father's place?" Trevor asked as it would make sense.

"Don't be so formal I did basically raise you since your fathers passing when you were but a small thing despite my misgiving with your father's choice in spouse." Xanxus said as he won't lie at one point he hated Trevor but the boy had grown to be a fine Makai Knight. "Plus this is just a pastime for drinking booze after all." Xanxus said as he brought out his special brew and began pouring two cups of it. Trevor of course took one as he wasn't much of a drinker save for special occasions but as it stands this was a last drink for the man that Trevor decided to stomach it.

But as Trevor looked to the drink in his hand he had a small flashback the previous Golden Knight being there as well as a child with silver eyes as he was facing a cloaked figure who managed to end his life before escaping. This made Trevor freeze up as the red liquid of the drink as Xanxus saw this. "What's wrong?" He asked as he looked to Trevor.

"Oh um sorry not to be rude but I'm not exactly a fan of this particular brew." Trevor said as he took the cup and took a swing of it. When he did he shook his head with closed eyes and crunched up face that shook for a bit from a shiver before putting it down.

"True... but at least you can stomach it." The old man said as he then got ready after taking a sip of his. "Alright, I'll start it off." He said as he put the cup down. "I've been thinking of this move for a long time." He said as he took a piece and with a wave of movement slammed it onto a white piece and then put both on their side as they made an audible tap.

Raki saw as the old man made a hand sign with both hands before Trevor did the same as soon two shadow warriors with blades appeared as they both began to battle as Raki saw this wasn't like Chess as you don't just take the opponent's pieces you have to basically fight said pieces. It wasn't long till Xanxus shadow with two blades won against Trevor with a simple long sword as it stabbed into Trevor's and sent the white piece flying where it then exploded in turn. Trevor then went for the counter attack as he moved a piece to attack Xanxus piece as the two once more did as they did before.

The battle commenced as it wasn't long till Trevor won that battle as the red piece was sent flying from the battle and exploded as Raki saw this. Xanxus then laughed a bit as he saw how Trevor won the game as he saw the boy had grown. "Truly you are your father's boy." Xanxus said as he reached for his drink again. "Arthur would have probably done the same." Xanxus said as he then sipped his drink.

The game soon continued as Trevor and Xanxus moved there pieces and did battle with them as Trevor thought of his moves carefully. "Trevor you know Lana has been under my tutelage on certain aspects of yourself particularly your Yoma heritage and considering your Yoma half many worry you may become a Yoma or an Awakened Being." Xanxus said as Trevor looked to him.

"I know." Trevor said as he kept paying. "I'm guessing Lana here will be my physician on such things then." Trevor said as he couldn't exactly go to a normal doctor for such things.

"Precisely." Xanxus said as Trevor knew a lot of things about himself was due to being on grounds unknown to many born from a Claymore mother and human father.

"Though a part of me doesn't think I can finish this game." Trevor said as Xanxus chuckled a bit.

"An end will come when all the pieces of one player are gone." Xanxus said as he looked to Trevor.

"Considering what we are wagering on this game I wouldn't be surprised the 'end,' has double meaning." Trevor said as he played with Xanxus.

"Just like your father perceptive as usual." Xanxus said as Raki heard this.

"Wait they made a wager?" Raki asked as he looked to Lana on this.

"Yes... the loser gives up 10 years of his life in this game due to how long this game was on hold." Lana said as she looked to the now shocked Raki.

"But Trevor!" Raki called out as Lana sighed.

"Will only lose either one year or five years to him due to how his Yoma blood slows down his aging." Lana said as she knew Trevor wasn't like most humans in the world.

"But..." Raki trailed off as he was worried for Trevor even though he was a powerful Knight in his own right and a very powerful Claymore if he was part of the Claymore Organization like his own mother was.

"So Xanxus not trying to toot my own horn or count my chicken before they hatch but what was the second request?" Trevor asked as he played the game with him.

"As you know I'm old and only had a daughter who as you may or may not know had married into another Makai Knight lineage leaving me with no sons to inherit my armor." Xanxus said as he played the game with Trevor. "My second request should be obvious enough." Xanxus said as Trevor saw this.

"Fine someone to inherit your armor right." Trevor guessed as Xanxus chuckled to Trevor and his 100% accurate guess.

"Precisely." Xanxus said as he and Trevor kept playing.

As Trevor move a piece on to another and turn them on their side as the battle begins again as Trevor and Xanxus shadows fight as Trevor shadow came out on top and in turn stab the other shadow as it died.

The red piece soon went flying as Xanxus reacted to it as he took a moment before he said, "There has been an ominous wing blowing, going against the course of nature.

Raki look to the old knight as he wonder what he is meaning as he went on saying, "A sigh of powerful foes will be rising soon."

"Who are they?" Trevor asked as Xanxus said, "That is unknown, something I yet to figure out… but with this new rising you will have to fight, as the more you fight, the more you would most likely become, an awaken being."

Trevor was worry about this at all as he knew if he keeps fighting his other side would come forth reviling itself, as Raki seem worry about this, as he never heard of such of thing as it seem something more powerful and deadly as Yoma and maybe horrors a Trevor said ,"Why bring up something I already know?"

"Because… if you keep fighting and change, then the chances are, Garo will change as well," Xanxus said as Raki has to ask, "Change… how would it change?"

Lana look to Raki and told him, "Who knows really, as stories told every armor that pass down from one to another has always change a bit, growing, and change, like seasons of the years, but with someone like Trevor, it could be anything to tis strength and power to it's over all form."

As Trevor was more focus on other things than the changes he's going through as the only thing he would be focusing on is one thing as he said, "What must I do to be ready for such a battle."

Xanxus look to Trevor and points to his heart and said, "Just make sure your heart is stronger, as that what counts."

Trevor look down to his chest where Xanxus pointed at before looking back at his master as Xanxus said, "Let's continue the game."

AS the two keep going as the fights seem very intense as Raki watch closely as he doesn't know who would win and who will lose, as Trevor seem to be holding Strong, Xanxus is better with the most pieces on the board still but this game still could be anyone's.

"Why would people do this," Raki said as Lana look to him and said, "What do you mean?"

"Why risk losing years of your life, as I see most people dies around 80 years old, take away 10 and you'll be leave to be 70, and he," Raki said looking at Xanxus as he was already on his last leg it seem and he risking what time he has left for a game as Raki said, "He's already dying, why risk the last moment he has left?"

"It's a promise between men and honor, as well this game show the definition of the battle they face already," Lana explain to Raki as he look to the Makai priest as she went on saying, "Everyday a knight risk everything including his life to fight against the endless battle against mankind greatest enemy."

"Horrors?" Raki said as he knew the other kind of monster against man kind that greater than Yoma as Lana answer him, "Sin."

Raki eyes widen as Lana went on saying, "As long as mankind exist, sin will always exist as it that does, the horrors will come forth from the Makai world and devour all life as whatever it be human, claymore, or Yoma they will come and they will feast."

"Then… why do they keep fighting, why keep fighting a war that seem… just pointless?" Raki said as Lana sighed and said, "If you can't figure that out, then you're better off dead yourself."

Raki is shock by that statement as Lana wasn't going to hold someone hand and tell them, and she wasn't going to be far on things as that is what life is like, if you cannot stand against the wind, you'll just going to get blown down.

"Trevor has risked his life endlessly simply by living and not once has he ever strike his blade against those who would hunt him." Lana said as she looked to Trevor knowing his origins.

"So..." Trevor began as he looked to Lana. "How is Lana doing?" Trevor asked as he looked to Xanxus as he took a sip of his wine.

"She's growing to be a powerful Makai Alchemist funny considering when she's in her golden years you'll be a middle aged man to the theory." Xanxus half joked as it was still unknown if Trevor's Yoma blood will have any more effects on his aging as it does allow him to heal fast. "But when you get to my age you start to envy those who have youth like you and the boy there." Xanxus said as he moved a piece as Trevor saw this.

"I'd trade you if I could." Trevor joked back as he moved a piece himself.

"But why do you seem to cling to that Claymore you have begun traveling with." Xanxus said as Trevor went wide eyed to him. "Is it perhaps a sense of kinship with her that one such as her also bears the curse that you were born with but with that birth it was a lighter sentence? Or perhaps it is something more." Xanxus said as Trevor looked to him.

"What are you getting at?" Trevor asked as he looked to Xanxus chuckled a bit in response to Trevor's question.

"Nothing, nothing at all that is yet to be seen." Xanxus said as he looked to Trevor. "Your father loved a Claymore who loved him in return but both had endured a cruel parting your mother sacrificing everything for you alone and your father losing the woman who was the mother of his child." Xanxus said as Trevor heard this as he went wide eyed. "The Claymore who lost everything and had become one of the Four Creature of the Abyss all to protect you." Xanxus said as Trevor reached for a piece but then stopped for a moment.

"That is true." Trevor said as he moved another piece as he sounded wavering for a moment.

"Your father followed suit in battle falling against a Horror though he defeated it the result cost him his life orphaning you in a world that would despise one such as you." Xanxus said as he looked to Trevor as he looked down as he moved another piece.

"I see." Trevor said as he then moved a piece and went for the attack. Once more the two shadow knights did battle and this time Xanxus piece went flying at the result as Trevor saw this. "Even if that is true that I am destined for suffering and tragedy I shall endure it." Trevor said as he would endure the exile just so one more person can live and enjoy this world despite the Yoma that infest it.

"I see." Xanxus said as he smiled as he saw Trevor was maturing. "Trevor you should know one last thing... it is only speculation but... there has been tales of another Hybrid much like yourself." He said as Xanxus said as Trevor was wide eyed at this.

"What but?!" Trevor asked as he saw this as Xanxus looked down.

"I do not know the full extent of the story but if another exists he would have had to have been born before you were conceived when the Organization first began using the Claymores by inserting the Flesh and Blood of Yoma in their not reproductive organs." Xanxus said as Trevor mind began to race. "I do believe this other if he is real is part of the ominous winds that blow from the east." Xanxus said as Trevor heard this.

"I see... Xanxus I do have my request to ask." Trevor asked as he looked to Xanxus… I wish for you to pass down your armor to Raki." Trevor said as Xanxus in turn chuckled to this.

"Makai Armors can't be given or found they must be earned." Xanxus said as Raki was shocked Trevor wanted Raki to be given Xanxus armor.

"I know but." Trevor said as by the look of the board the game was clearly set for Xanxus history.

 _ **"It seems the game is over if we do not go now... the Horror may try to escape."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor heard him.

"Xanxus… it seems that I..." Trevor said as Xanxus then looked to him.

"STOP!" Xanxus yelled as Trevor heard him. "No need to quiet while the game is still playing... let us finish this game another time." Xanxus said as everyone but Lana were shocked at this.

"Wait... but!" Trevor shot up as Xanxus looked to him.

"Listen Trevor the words I spoke... were your fathers words." Xanxus said as Trevor was wide eyed at this. "As my own defeat drew near he ended the game on a pause for next we meet." Xanxus said as the promise was kept but also renewed. "It may take a great deal of time... so be sure to find an excuse to come here... and if I am unable to play... have Lana play in my place." Xanxus said as Trevor heard him as Raki saw this.

Trevor looked to this as he saw the game as Raki then saw Xanxus looked behind Trevor as Raki swore he saw two phantoms there one was a man similar to Trevor but older while the other was what appeared to be a Fanged Knight Clad in Silver armor. Both of them nodded as Trevor's mind began to race with the memories he had shared with his father.

"Here..." Xanxus said taking Silva off his person as Trevor saw her as he held it to Trevor as Raki looked once he entered the room completely. "She will be a great help to you in the battles to come." Xanxus said as Trevor nodded as did Raki as Raki took the Amulet.

"I suppose we shall be partners when you earn the armor boy." Silva said as she looked to Raki as Raki looked.

"I'm Raki." Raki introduced as Silva chuckled.

"Very well boy then call me Silva." Silva said as Xanxus chuckled.

"She'll keep calling you that till you earn the armor when that happened." Xanxus said as he passed to two shorts Swords to Trevor who took them. "She'll call you Zero." Xanxus said as Trevor smiled a bit.

"Thank you... for everything." Trevor said as he looked to Xanxus with a small bow to the man who all but raised him when he was but a child who had lost his father.

"Yes now go Garo there are those who need you after all." Xanxus said as Trevor nodded and took his leave with Raki.

(Later in town)

The two walked as Trevor had his hood and gear back as he walked with Raki. "Ok first let's make sure a room at the Inn is rented for the night, then we'll begin the hunt." Trevor said as Raki saw him as he had to ask.

"Hey Trevor... do you like Clair?" Raki asked as this in turn caused Trevor to lose his footing a bit as Silva saw this.

"Heh humorous I may just grow to like you boy." Silva said as it seems to her Raki will be called boy until he becomes Zero.

"Raki… shut up." Trevor said as he began to walk again hiding his blush with his hood and cloak.

(Later at the Inn)

As the Trevor and Raki enter in the Inn as the man at the desk as he saw the two and said, "Hello there, welcome to the inn would you like a room?"

"I believe a claymore came by earlier and had room prepared already?" Trevor said as the man went wide eye and said, "Oh, so she meant you two then, and I thought it would be other claymores coming, sense I saw one other outside of town at the mountain, I was thinking it's a strong Yoma to be calling in others, with the some strange deaths that happen around town."

"Strange deaths, how strange," Trevor asked as the man said, "They happen at the dead of night, no one knew or heard a thing, until moments later some guard found a few people lying dead, but I guess the strange part of them were they didn't deem to be torn apart, but had the life suck out of them, drain of their blood and a some people may say their souls."

"Hm, interesting as I've never heard of a Yoma do that, let along leave a body untouched without a mess, thank for the heads up, but anyways, it's sort of been a long day for some of us, if you don't mind getting the room key or is the claymore lady still here?" Trevor said as the guy nodded and said, "Ah no she left as soon as she pay for the room. Here's your key, and I'll be back preparing something."

As the man give them the key to their room before he left, as Raki seem confused as he said, "Why did she leave right away without saying anything?"

"Poor boy, with all the time you been spending with a claymore, and the abnormal, you don't seem to know much," the voice of the creepy old man in black as Trevor turn and saw it was the same one from before as he said, "Someone from the Organization, I see you guy are wising up a bit, if you were waiting there the whole time to catch me by surprise."

"Sometimes we do, it's our duty mostly, but I will have to say bravo with that trick you pulled back at the market," The strange old man said as Trevor looked at him and said, "Yea, it help throw off anyone that following me at time, but now what and why are you still here anyways, as we could have skip this town already after that trick."

"Maybe, but I know you would still be traveling with the claymore and she won't leave until the request she was given is complete here," The old man said as Raki said, "Request, what do you mean?"

"She hasn't told you, surprising. It's simple to tell, as claymore are half human and half monsters," The old man said as Trevor added, "Only if they choose to act like it. As I know some of your members goes rogue from time to time killing people as they feel like it."

"You have a point there, but claymore do take in the flesh and blood of a Yoma into their bodies," The old man said as Trevor went on saying, "We get that how they become hybrids of half human and half Yoma, with women being the most successful taking them in, but with the side effect of the parts of a Yoma spreads, slowly coming what they have been hunting or become something else, as they hold it back with their state of will."

"Maybe, but they weren't born or made like you, as it seem after these years you were born, your Yoma side has coexist with your human side, but then again when your life could be in danger, the Yoma part of you will try and protect itself, turning you into a monster," The old man said as Trevor said, "Tell me something I don't know."

"So Clare… is she slowly turning into a Yoma then, and how you're going about it, claymore were once humans as well?" Raki said as he trying to understand as the old man said, "Who knows, history isn't always clear about that."

"Then how do they take in the flesh and blood of Yoma and survive?" Raki asked as the old man seem to almost laugh at that as he came down the stairs and said, "Survive? Claymore don't survive, but they do fight the Yoma inside of themselves, as you friend said in a way, as they remain that way until their transformation, that why they remain an ally to the human race, before humans were helpless against the Yoma, making the Claymore the ideal weapon."

"The ideal weapon?" Raki asked as the old man went on saying, "But one fateful flaw that effect all claymore, even your friend at some point of his life, they will all become Yoma no matter how much they fight."

Raki is somewhat surprise by this as he been told of the state of Trevor being born from a claymore he wouldn't change normally, but it seem its effect all claymore all the same, and that put a chill down his back as he felt Clare maybe in danger of herself. As the old man went on saying, "The more power they use, the more their bodies inch towards a monster such as the way thing are I'm afraid."

Raki started to get chills as Trevor can sense the fear in Raki come, as Zaruba sense the Inga coming forth a bit from him feeding off his fears as Trevor said, "That's enough out of you. Raki Go to the room and stay there for the time being until Clare gets back."

"But what about-

"Do it, as your elder, you will listen to me and follow my instruction, if you want to be the protector still, then listen to my orders," Trevor said as held up the key before Raki, as he nod and took the key.

As Raki walk by the creepy old man and up the stairs leaving just the two of them alone as the old man went, "Now that's boy is out of the way, I guess I can finally talk to you without any distractions, as I like to start saying, it's good to finally meet you face to face, the first ever hybrid who has yet to lose control after the first few years."

"I was well discipline by my father before his passing, not really hard to figure out how to be human," Trevor said as the old man laugh a bit as he said, "Interesting thing to say consider your mother was a claymore."

"Only half Yoma as you said, and my father was pure human," Trevor said to the old man as he nods a bit and said, "Maybe, but where you were born from, and how your mother was before having you, you are at best only part human."

"Yeah I know." Trevor said as he glared at the Organization Member as he knew his mother's fate in the end. "But it's something I've always lived with and I can wager my Yoma knows that it was born with my human half as well. Maybe I might lose myself... but if I do I'd sooner run myself through then let my hands be stained by blood." Trevor said as he then sighed a bit as he wasn't done. "So the reason Clare was to come here was because a Claymore had turned into a Yoma an Awakened Being am I correct." Trevor said as the man chuckled as he saw Trevor.

"Oh and how pray tell did you learn this?" The man asked as Trevor looked to him.

"It wasn't hard we tend to avoid towns save for jobs and let me just say it's not by first rodeo dealing with Awakened Beings." Trevor said as he looked to the man as he then chuckled.

"I see you do have brain in that head of yours but since your mothers passing she was the last of the original Claymore Project mainly the fact we avoided the reproductive organs when infusing Yoma flesh and blood since natural borne like you would take far too long to rear and train to become Claymores." The man said as Trevor saw this and scoffed.

"Then clearly you guys were just in it for the money... or something more." Trevor said as he glared at him. "Last I checked towns who are unable to fully pay for the services of the Claymore's end up having to give one of their woman or girls over to become Claymores as compensation." Trevor said as the man heard this as Trevor glared at him.

"I'm afraid that much is true and common knowledge. But surely you can't expect us to do this without funds in some way." The man said as Trevor glared at him for this.

"So I'm guessing Clare went to Xion Mountain." Trevor said as he had a hunch as the man wasn't normal that much Trevor could tell.

"Perhaps she did and when she did it was due to a black card." The man said as Trevor knew this and began to take his leave. "Then I'll be off." Trevor said as he then headed out to find Clare and hopefully find his quarry as well.

"Hmm now he is an interesting one and a powerful one at that even more so when he has no idea of such power... perhaps we should restart that old project of breeding Claymores instead of continuously creating them." The man said as he also took his leave as he knew from the start the boy was listening in on them from start to finish.

(Later at the Mountain)

Trevor arrived as he looked around as he then looked to Zaruba. "Well anything?" Trevor asked as Zaruba looked to his partner.

 _ **"I do sense a Yoma in the area... but it seems there is something else I cannot make heads or tails of it what so ever."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor heard this.

"A Madou Horror perhaps?" Trevor asked as he knew Madou Rings and those like them had great difficulty with tracking those.

 _ **"Hardly if it was I wouldn't have sensed it at all. No I believe it may be more than a simple Madou Horror as this creature it seems it may be able to hunt at any time it pleases day or night."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor nodded as he heard this.

"Anything else?" Trevor asked as he looked to Zaruba.

 _ **"Yes Clare is not too far from you and second..."**_ Zaruba began only for a new voice to be heard.

"Trevor!" Raki was heard as Trevor looked and saw Raki running torts him.

 _ **"You were followed."**_ Zaruba finished as Trevor growled a bit when he saw Raki running torts him.

"Idiot." Trevor growled as he saw Raki running this way as this place wasn't safe for him.

 _ **"Well the curse all teachers must face dealing with students who were just like them during apprenticeship if not worse."**_ Zaruba joked as Trevor glared at his Madou Ring for that one as it was both funny and accurate.

"I see, and it seem you missed heard what is going on. I'm not letting Clare turn into a Yoma nor go to kill her," Trevor said as Raki looked at him as he said, "But what about the black car-

"The black card is a form of request from one claymore to another, as if a claymore sent that card out to someone, then they are asking that other claymore to kill them before they become something they don't want to be. A mercy kill to say," Trevor said as Raki just asked, "But why do such a thing? Isn't it bad enough as it is?"

Trevor sighed and said, "Follow me Raki, and I'll explain as much as I can to you, my own hunt is up here anyways, a good chance for you to witness what is hunt is like for a Makai knight."

"Better be careful Raki, as hunts are very dangerous to go on when you're still in training," Silva said around Raki neck.

AS the two began to walk up the step up Xion Mountain as Trevor began to say, "Tell me Raki, what define a monster from a human? And I'm not meaning just Yoma."

Raki thought of it as he said, "Well I guess a monster are evil, and… they hurt and kill people."

"So does other human to each other in times of war or reasons, as reason are revenge, jealousy, greed, and so on, but you still missing the point," Trevor said as Raki asked, "What other reasons is there?"

"Monster are wicked, as they won't care who you are, what you are, where you were born, and who your friends with, they will make people life horrible, make them scared, act in fear from other people. They kill for fun and eat your guts, your soul, or someone else because it was hungry as that maybe normal, or just eating to eat when it wasn't hungry at all which isn't normal," Trevor started to say as Raki asked, "What are you getting with this?"

"Let me finish and you'll know," Trevor said as Raki nodded as Trevor went on saying, "As human, we may act like jerks, act selfish, or crazy, there is always a part of them that make people still care about something or someone, as they maybe a killer or a thief, us of the Makai order don't judge them as we let the people, and if your religious, letting god sort them out, but there re time we are face with a choice."

"A Choice?" Raki asked as Trevor said, "To let people live or die, to the fine explain of someone was sick and in pain with an illness that cannot be cured."

Raki gulped a bit as that does sound horrible, as Trevor went on saying, "They scream out every day and cry every night, pray for something to end their pain, and your standing there with a choice to ether give him his wish… or leave him with the pain, what should, you do?"

Raki didn't answer at first as he took a moment to think before he said, "Well… I know killing is wrong and no one should do it… but how could I help the person if the only option is too kill them?"

"There is no other options, as ether way that person would die at the end, it's just a matter of how, as there are a million ways to die, and some of those ways could mean a painless death or a quick one, just a matter of how you would do it, as this mean giving them mercy," Trevor said to Raki as his eye look of sadness as Trevor said, "No one may want to die but it will happen, just a matter of when, and what you do before then to make life count."

"Make life count?" Raki said as Trevor said, "What you do in life, of having fun or doing something good for someone else, as when you die, die without regret, so your mind can rest in peace, as you died as a human, as if you live as a monster, then it won't matter how you live on you would just be… a monster."

Raki understands it… Clare isn't just killing someone out of duty… she doing to show mercy, to end them quick as Trevor has been telling him, but wonder why can't there be other ways, as it seems the answer is obvious already. There is no other options or choices other than to do it or not, that's why Clare is about to do something she may hate herself.

"Don't be sad Raki, stand strong and with pride if you're going to take on a world of evil, you must be strong and not just in muscle, but the mind too," Trevor said as he pointed to his head as he went on saying, "After this hunt I will train you to be a Makai knight, but it's up to you to do it or not."

"He's right you know, if you're going out on your own someday you will need to be ready and willed," Silva said as Raki look down as he raise her up a bit and said, "Thanks Silva."

As the two keep going up the mountain, as they saw a figure ahead as they saw it was Clare as Trevor said, "There she is."

"Clare!" Raki shouted as Clare stopped and saw the two coming up to her as she said, "I said wait for me back at the Inn."

"You did, but unfortunately I have an order to take care of, as it seem my target it somewhere here, but don't worry we won't interfere with your mission," Trevor said as Clare give a silent sigh as she closed her eyes and turn back forward and said, "Very well then, do as you must."

"Got it." Trevor said as he began to walk with Clare. "So the Black Card huh?" Trevor began as Clare went wide eyed as she looked to Trevor.

"How did you?" Clare asked as Trevor then pulled out another Black Card and old and worn one as it had the same symbol on his Claymore as it was clear he had found it inside the blade long ago.

"Wasn't hard to figure out heard the town talking about you and another Claymore the fact you came straight here... it wasn't hard to figure out this was something personal... so mercy killing huh?" Trevor asked as he walked with Clare as Raki heard it all.

"Yes... I assume he knows also." Clare said as Trevor looked and nodded.

"Yeah he does. I'm guessing the black card was sent because you and this Claymore have a history." Trevor said as he walked with them.

"Yes." Clare said as Trevor heard this and nodded.

"Well you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to just remember that." Trevor said as he had to kill a few Yoma himself since he seemed to attract them at times.

 _ **"Wait everyone stop!"**_ Zaruba called as they all heard him. _**"I smell spilt blood... a Claymore's blood."**_ Zaruba said as soon they heard the clanking of armor as they looked to the fog. As they looked they saw what appeared to be a Claymore almost limping torts them as she looked to them once out of the fog. But what was shocking was the blood staining her clothing from newly opened wounds as she was wide eyed as she looked to Clare with shock and some form of hope.

"Clare... help me." She begged before falling over as her blood began to pool as they were all wide eyed at this.

Trevor ran over to her and studied her injuries as Clare saw this as well as her old friends claymore was on the ground as well. "This was no Yoma though the signs of death point to such a being this also carries causes of death akin to a Horror attack." Trevor said as he saw this as he also noted something as he looked to the cape and moved it. "Seems she didn't get away in one piece." Trevor said as soon they heard the sound of chewing and munching as they all looked and saw a shadow hunched over consuming something as they looked and saw the glowing red eyes that had a tint of topaz yellow to them.

"Zaruba!" Trevor ordered as Zaruba looked the creature.

 _ **"I cannot tell what this creature is, I smell Yoma on it but I also see signs of a Horror on it as well and the aura it is giving off is impossible for me to comprehend properly but I can note it carries characteristics of a Madou Horror."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor was wide eyed at this.

"Madou Horror?" Trevor asked as Zaruba looked to him.

 _ **"No I said characteristics at best this may be what can be considered a Horror Yoma if it's able to hunt in daylight."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to Trevor as the creature heard them.

"Makai Knight, here?" The Horror Yoma asked as Trevor and Clare got ready for its attack as Trevor glared at it.

"Raki go hide now!" Trevor ordered as the Horror began to get up glaring at them.

"R-right." Raki said as he then ran to find cover as the two warrior got ready for the worse.

"I only stopped for a quick snack he demands that I find them and bring them to him." The Monster said as it glared at them ready to do battle.

"He? You work for someone?" Trevor asked as he glared at the Monster.

"None of your concern!" The Horror roared as he then charged at them as Trevor ditched his cloak and used his Claymore with Clare's to block it allowing the Horror to fly away from them as it glared at them when it saw Trevor's eyes. "You are you a Claymore?" The Creature asked as it saw Trevor's eyes as he glared at it.

"Depends on your definition of one." Trevor said as the Horror glared at them as its mouth began to split open and roared out as what looked like a tongue shooting out with a second mouth on it no doubt to serve some purpose for it.

 _ **"Beware of that tongue, I smell some horrors blood coming off of it with something else,"**_ Zaruba said as Trevor nods and said, "Stay clear of this fight, this isn't a normal Yoma to fight against."

"My purpose and mission is still clear, I will fight against it," Clare said a she there was a slight raise tone in her voice, as she raise her sword as the horror came at them both.

The duo dodge it as its claw, Trevor leap back as he stab his claymore into the ground and spin on the handle, as he came back around kicking it in its face, With that Clare came up and try slashing at it, but it seem it avoid it with Treavor let go of his claymore and pull out Garoken as he did a quick draw motion slash at the horror, as it use its arms to block it, it cry out feeling the burn of soul metal on its skin as it leaps away to the ruins.

As Clare was about to give chase as Trevor said, "Wait!" as Clare stop in place and look to Trevor as he said, "Don't try cutting at it, you may accidentally spill its blood onto you."

"Yoma's blood won't affect me as much as it would do a human," Clare said as Trevor said, "I know, but it won't be just Yoma blood, it the blood of a horror, as I will tell you think once, If you spill any blood onto yourself, in 100 days you will die, no matter what you do or what you are, no one is immune and not even claymore, if it touch you… the law of the order say to cut down anyone stain in the blood of the horror in the act of mercy instead of them ether dying or behind one themselves."

Clare listens to this as she looks to him and said, "If I do, then I trust you to do finish me off then."

"You don't understand me how I said it," Trevor said as Clare was about to say something until Trevor spoken up first as he said to her, "I don't want to cut down an innocent, I'm also telling not just your sake, but Raki as well, it's hard enough to see death around, but worse to see a friend die instead, and your one of the closes friend he has."

Clare did say a word as she didn't know what to do or say, as it her duty to cut down Yoma, even if the creature isn't just a Yoma, but… a part of her just wants to tear that creature apart, her one friend during training, stick by her as they train together until she was the one sent out first a she completed her training, but never forgotten about her.

Trevor saw the anger and frustration in Clare eyes, for weapons that suppose not to have much for emotion, she showing it quite a lot, as Trevor aid, "If you want to fight it, then here."

Clare look to Trevor as he held his sword out, then gave it a small wave, as it seem he did something before held it out to her and said, "I had my mother sword plated with special metal that my other sword is made of, not the kind to summon forth armor, but just in case if I needed a weapon against a horror, I'm trusting you with it."

Clare is surprise by this as she didn't know what to say, as Trevor is trusting her with something of his mother, the first generation of claymores, as she stab her claymore into the ground as she grip it, to her surprise, it seem light as a feather, even with great strength she could tell there was no weight in it.

"Careful when holding it, the sword would get heavy over time as I'm a little rusty doing a few thing I can really make it hold," Trevor said as Clare nodded and said, "I understand, let's go."

Trevor nodded as he shout out, "Raki, watch over the claymore, we'll be back!"

As the two take off, Raki got out from behind a rock as he came up toe hurt claymore as he said, "Got it."

(At the ruins)

As the two hybrids roam the ruin looking for the Yoma Horror, as the creature was looking up in a random direction or so as he said, "A male claymore is here, with a female one claymore. They are coming after me now, what I should do?"

"You know talking yourself is strange to say, also you just lead us to you," Trevor said as he and Clare came into few, as the Yoma horror spat out a strange junk from its mouth as the two dodge it as Trevor look to see the junk was dissolving the stone wall its hit a bit."

"I shall devour one of you and take the other to my master, as he will be please if I bring a claymore in," The Yoma Horror said as Trevor drew Garoken as Clare held up the sword as Trevor said, "You won't be doing a thing, as I will cut down your Inga, horror."

The beast roar out as he charge at the two again as they dodge it, as they leap to the side, as the Yoma horror came at Trevor first as he slash and stab at it, as the us tis arms to block the attack and dodge the other, as it seem the creature and heal a bit from the cuts of the soul metal sword.

Clare came in as she slash the sword down as the demonic hybrid dodge it as Clare created as small shock wave that blew dust around as the two hybrid came out from the dust quickly and attack the creature.

AS the Yoma horror stood there in place as it give a roar, as from its shoulder some sort of black bone handle came forth as it pull the two bones out to show the dark blades it made, as it sue those to block the two attack that came at it before pushing both Trevor and Clare back.

The bone blade suddenly grew out more suddenly as it form a more better weapon for the creature as Trevor let out a breath as he raise his sword to his hand and slide the blade down his sleeve to show he was ready for another round.

The two went at each other as they slash at each other, with the horror hybrid hitting Garo back to an upper area of the ruins, as Garo rolls a bit while the horror charge in after him, as Clare follow up to witness the fight and see what will happen.

Garo recover quickly after that strike ash the horror was upon him they both clash swords with each other as they were in a moment of a dead lock until Garo Broke it and punch the horror in the face casing some pain to it.

As the horror retreated back from it as Garo went at it, as the horror slash at him again, only for Garo to leap over and cut over the horrors guts area only to release that light again as Garo reals back in pain from it as suddenly a strange change to Garo happen as his armor change from all gold to bold and black in areas of it.

The light soon face as the horror recover and kick Garo up as the new look of Garo vanish after that, as the horror drag Garo across the ceiling of the old ruins as the horror try slashing at as Garo block the strikes with his sword.

Garo soon push off the ceiling forcing the horror to go back down to ground level as the two soon kick each other falling back a bit before going back at each other again.

Clare follow them as quickly as she could as she saw the fight was intense, if she was skilled enough she could have join in but the way the two were fighting see a bit above her skills.

As the horror and Garo clash again, Garo push forth and slash against the Horror's chest releasing the light once again as Garo back away quickly as Garo was throw back, as Clare held up the claymore to block the wave of light, as for some reason as the light wasn't effecting her as much as Trevor, and saw the claymore glows a bit with the soul metal plating on it seem to be reacting to it and wonder what it means.

Garo soon recover as he was back fighting the horror as the hybrid smack Garo sword a bit to the side before kicking him outwards and send him into up a bit before Garo Recover and try to slash at the hybrid only for it to jump up and stand on the ceiling instead as the two clash swords once more as it seem the fight was stretching itself out.

Garo Knock the horror down a bit before slashing at it guts once more as the light flash in his face as he Cried out.

The horror health up after that as he went for a stab at Garo only for the Golden knight to side aside with his arm up pushing the sword away before grabbing onto it and slash at the horror once again as the light shine brightly as Garo cry out and about to send flying until Garo hold onto the sword of the hybrid as the light sprays onto the armor changing it even more as it shine brightly before it became gold and black as Garo smack the horror away.

AS Clare look upon Garo and suddenly felt his power increase greatly for a moment, as the topaz glowing from his eyes with the dark golden armor is shown as Clare is surprise by this.

Garo then roared out as he glared at the Yoma Horror as it glared back at him. "Dammit!" Garo roared out having enough of this pain and charged in to run the Horror through. When he did the blow caused the Golden energy to shoot out once more as Garo roared out in pain as the energy flowed through and around him as he saw more memories unknown to him.

(Vision)

Trevor saw the image of his father younger but not by much as with him was a heavily pregnant woman as she smiled and rubbed her stomach as Trevor joined his hands with hers as they both smiled as Trevor took note to the silver eyes she possessed when she opened them. "Who... who is that?" Trevor asked as he saw them as he knew his father but the woman... he had a hunch as to who it was.

(Real World)

Garo swallowed the pain and roared out as his eyes under the armor turned topaz drawing out his Yoma blood before he charged through as the Yoma Horror still stabbed with his blade was also pushed as it roared in pain while the energy released from it torts Garo. Soon Garo jumped off the ledge area and sliced the Yoma Horror through as it turn the energy inside was fully released as it all but bathed Garo in its power as he was being shown another vision.

(Vision)

"Mother?" Trevor asked as he began to see this woman who was with his father was his mother especially by her Claymore alone the very same one he carries with him.

(Real World)

Clare and Raki saw what was going on as Trevor roared in pain as his armor began to flash between its base form and this new form as every time it did the golden light flashed between them as Garo was rolling and reeling in pain. Trevor then roared out as he grabbed his helmet and threw it off in turn causing the armor to disengage as Raki and Clare looked to him as Clare saw his eyes flash between their normal silver to the Yoma topaz.

"Trevor! Hey Trevor what's wrong?!" Raki asked as Trevor was on the ground in extreme pain.

"What the Hell is this?" Trevor asked as he began to crawl to a ledge and began to pick himself up as Raki and Clare saw this.

"What is what?" Clare asked wondering how this could happen as Trevor glared with pain.

"How am I supposed to know?! That's why I ask?!" Trevor roared as it was clear his body was in extreme pain.

 _ **"Trevor we still have a pressing matter... the Claymore she isn't long for this world."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor heard this as they then began making their way back to the Claymore in question.

(With the Claymore)

Her body was convulsing releasing this blood like liquid as they all saw it as did Zaruba. _**"It seems the Horror had infected her with its blood no doubt if we do not end her she will either die a slow and painful death or be turned into one of them herself."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to this.

"I... I see." Trevor said as Clare held her Claymore as she looked down upon her old friend as she looked to Clare begging for the pain to end.

"Please." She begged as she then cried out in pain as Clare then raised her borrowed sword with the tip pointing downward as this was Trevor's Claymore no doubt it will help her complete her mission here. She then strike down as the blade stabbed into the Claymore's heart as she was wide eyed as Trevor saw this as did Raki. "Thank... you." She said before breathing her last as it was clear Clare had completed her task.

"But what was that thing?" Raki asked as he never seen something like it before.

 _ **"I do not know but if we wish to find it would be best to report it to the Watchdog and then the Senate it seems a plot is occurring one we yet to know the final act for."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor looked ready to pass out. _**"That is after we get Trevor back to town to recover of course."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor began to wonder what was going on.

(Meanwhile Unknown Location)

A man was sitting on a throne of sorts as nearby a little girl was singing a tune of sorts as nearby was what appeared to be a seal as he was wearing a black duster with his nails painted pitch black while covered in rings while wearing sunglasses. He then looked to a board of sorts and saw one of the many tags on it burn off as it signified one of his Yoma Horrors dying as he saw it. "Well it seems the Order is starting to become aware." He said as before him was a statue of the Twin Goddesses. "Well this should make things far more interesting." He said while getting up revealing his scale like gauntlets and his shirtless chest.

The way he moved was that of an aristocrat or royal as it seems his entire chamber enticed that view. "Well then let's see if they can learn more such as my location and the likes." He said as he smirked as he saw the board. "After all I do have a surplus of these new Yoma Horrors." The man said as he was enjoying a goblet of red wine as nearby was what appeared to be a large Yoma chained down while connected to another spot with the little girl and the seal in question. "Now then let's begin the next act." The shadowed man said as he was going to enjoy how things turn out.

(TBC)

*Insert Danzai no Hana

ESKK: Well here we go end of the chapter. I do hope you all enjoyed it and will leave a review as you leave. Now until next time ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3 The Mysterious Figure

Garo Claymore of Knights

ESKK: Finally a new chapter for this fic let's begin.

(Start Chapter)

In a Holy Village of sorts at a church a corpse devoured of its innards was found as a priest or monk saw it and needless to say his scream was heard as unknown to him he was still being watched from the shadows with demonic eyes as it then left before it was even noticed.

(The Next Morning Meeting)

The Priests of this church were meeting with each other to discuss the recent incident as things weren't looking good for them. "It has happened again." One said as the other knew this.

"Dear God what are we to do of this." A monk said as they had to do something or they will all die. "We must act." He said as soon the third one stood up as they saw him.

"What is it Father Vincent?" One of the two asked to the man with a solemn look upon his face.

"I fear we have no other choice but to send for one of them." He said as this brought many who heard this to shock.

"Wait you don't mean?" Another asked as he knew what Father Victor meant. "But what about the rules of the city?" The man asked as he knew the Claymores weren't welcomed here in the slightest.

"The situation is so dire we cannot be held back by rules." Victor said as he prayed God would forgive him for doing such a thing. "I'm afraid that if we don't address this now then we'll be finished." The man said as in turn the Morning bell rung as they all knew if they did not handle the problem soon then they were all dead.

(Start Opening)

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

You are one who will bring

As the song began young woman with long hair and silver eyes as she was nude yet beautiful before she met a man and kissed him as both were nude. But then the two were being ripped apart as if by fate.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Zero and a few Claymores symbols and all before the scene changed as if it was some kind of abstract artwork.

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Trevor going from infant to his current age as it shows him wielding the Garoken which he ran through and sliced his way through his foes before spinning around.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Gaia, and Zero before it showed them fighting Claymores and two other Makai Knights known as Zex and Zem before Garo met a parody of itself in Kiba as the two shared Silver eyes and Clashed against each other. The screen then showed Garo as his armor came off revealing Trevor as he fell downward torts a sort of abyss.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

The Claymore appeared before energies went passed her to reveal a Makai Alchemist which then the energy went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

-Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Trevor's claymore appeared before the screen showed second more rusted and demonic Claymore weapon as it then split into two revealing a shadow man holding the Claymore and Trevor holding his own as both gave off an energy of either light or dark as they both stood on cliffs before it was cut off by Trevor charging in.

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Trevor running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing a young man jumping in with twin soul metal daggers drawn before showing another Makai Knight with his weapon drawn before it showed three figures and a fourth female figure holding a Claymore as energy passed through them each time.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

The screen showed Trevor before his head went apart to reveal Mary in her Awaken being form as she spread her wings out ready to fight all those who would dare attack her.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Energy burst out revealing the title of Garo Claymore of Knights as the song ended and in turn the story began.

*End OP

(Start Camp Fire)

Clare had set up camp with Raki and Trevor but nearby Trevor was hiding in the trees as he glared at the man in black from the Organization as he should have figured the little creep won't let him go so easily. But right now it seems he was only focused on Clare. "Robona I believe that's the holy city right?" Clare asked as Trevor heard this as the man in turn nodded in response as Trevor and Silva were observing this from a hidden spot. "But doesn't Robona have rules against?" Clare began as the man in black then spoke up next.

"That's correct anyone considered to be of dubious character is forbidden of setting foot within the holy city." The man said as Trevor heard them knowing that was true. "Needless to say that includes anyone associated with our Organization and more than likely your Golden Friend as well." He said as he knew Trevor was nearby... after all it was the Man in Black's job to know where the Claymores they handled was at all times.

"Then why should we bother to help such a city." Clare asked as she knew Robona was possibly responsible for Trevor's mother's fate.

"Robona's laws aren't an issue this time around we'll sneak you into the city without alerting there guards of your presence it will be up to you to find the Yoma and slay it as quickly as possible. It's different then the norm but I trust you and your new partner can handle it no doubt he has experience with such a thing outside the norm." The man said as Clare then looked to her hands that had pills.

"A covert operation huh?" Clare said as she knew this was Trevor's strong point while looking to the pills in her hand.

"Taking those will decrease your Yoma Power reverting your eyes to their natural color. Though I doubt they will work for our dear friend seeing as he was born with those but I'm sure he has a way. But the downside to them is that you will lose your ability to detect Yoma but I'm sure your friend can compensate for that in his own unique way after all his abilities are a natural part of him so no doubt he has control of them as well." He said as he smiled to the Claymore. "As it stands you and young Trevor will have to work together on foot to find the Yoma and slay it but seeing as our dear friend Trevor has possible friends in high places I'm sure he wouldn't mind cooperating with his mother's old group to save lives." The man said as Trevor heard this.

"But if I may suggest to you and our hidden friend Trevor." He began as Trevor went wide eyed at this as he looked to Zaruba.

"Handlers must have detected you no use hiding for now." Zaruba said as Trevor jumped out and glared at him.

"Ok go on." Trevor said as he walked to the camp fire as he was having Raki self-train for a bit with Silva.

"Very well if you can tell them the boy with you is your little brother it can add another level of authenticity but I do wonder how you will handle your ocular problem." The man said as Trevor glared at him.

"I have my ways so don't privy me for information." Trevor warned him as the man shrugged.

"Anyway if you can come up with a yarn of lies to help you blend in with them that may aid you in your work." The man said as Trevor looked to him and then Clare followed by Zaruba.

"I think I may have something." Trevor said as he had a pretty good idea on how to get in.

(Scene Break the Next Day)

The trio had arrived at an inn as Trevor and Clare were able to sneak in easy enough. All it took was a bit of Madou Magic Trevor had dabbled in enough for the basics Clare's medicine, and finally with a change of clothing the trio looked like normal enough to pass as a regular people. Trevor was lucky to sneak the Garoken and both his and Clare's Claymore's into the city the claymore through Raki and the Garoken easily passed off as a beloved family heirloom.

"Good morning." The Inn Keeper greeted as they walked in with Trevor wearing a traveling cloak that had his civilian clothing under it. "Will you three be sharing a room or having your own?" The man asked as Trevor then spoke up.

"Actually my wife and I here will have our own room with my new brother-in-law here." Trevor said using the voice that many newly wedded men had used throughout history. "See me and my wife our on a honeymoon or the initial stages see we'd came here to start our little trip by having our marriage blessed by the Father of this City. We had to bring her brother because there was no next of kin but we do have a house in the works as well so we intend to end the long trip there." Trevor said spinning his yarn as the man saw the two as Trevor and Clare removed there hoods revealing their faces.

"So if it's not too much trouble are there any vacancies?" Clare asked as the two truly did look like newlyweds as the man was thinking how lucky Trevor was to have Clare for her looks alone.

(Later in the room)

"Wow this is a great room isn't it." Raki said as Trevor jumped onto the nearby couch and sat there as there was a bed for two and one smaller bed for Raki.

"Yeah I can sleep all day on this comfy guy." Trevor said as he sat on the sofa while Clare looked around.

"It's to be expected this city is called the Holy city for good reason." Zaruba spoke up as Silva agreed.

"Yes boy we are bound to come across cities like this in our turn if you manage to make it as a Knight." Silva spoke up as she looked to Raki.

"My name is Raki not Boy." Raki argued as Silva eyed him for that.

"No to me you are just boy nothing more nothing less." Silva said as Raki sighed as he saw Silva was going to keep calling him boy due to his naiveté of the Makai until he earns the armor of Zero.

"In turn though it's only natural there accommodations would be fitting." Clare said as she looked out the window before she began to look a bit sick but calmed herself.

"Medicine side effect?" Trevor asked as Clare nodded to him.

"Yes it is." Clare said as she looked to Trevor.

"Maybe you should rest a bit." Raki suggested but Trevor sighed.

"Nope not possible." Trevor said as he got up as he knew they had to get to work. "We don't have the luxury of goofing off right now so it's time to work." Trevor said as Zaruba then cleared his throat.

"Well then I supposed its best you know something ever since we arrived in this city I had detected the most peculiar of things in fact it's very much like the Yoma Horror we had faced before but this time I cannot detect it neither its Yoki or its Inga." Zaruba said as Clare heard this as did Raki.

"Ok then we'll take it down with the Yoma and move on." Trevor said as it was clear he wasn't one to walk away from a hunt.

"But aren't you worried of that thing happening again?" Raki asked as he still remembered what had happened to Trevor before.

"Nope." Trevor said plainly even popping the p as he began to head out with Clare. "Oh wait." Trevor said as he then grabbed a flower as Clare saw it. "Here this should help." Trevor said as he gave the flower to Clare and put it in her hair close to her ear. "Make you look truly like a beautiful young woman who is happily married." Trevor said as this in turn caused a reaction from Clare as Raki saw it as well.

Clare saw this and for a moment Raki thought he saw Clare blush when Trevor complimented her as Zaruba and Silva saw what was going on but decided to wait and see where it went.

(Later)

"Going out already?" He asked as Trevor smiled as did Clare.

"Yes we're going to do a little sightseeing before lunch." Clare said as Trevor nodded to him with a smile of his own.

"Well it is a beautiful day for that." He said as Trevor nodded in agreement.

"That it is." He said as he agreed with the inn keeper.

(Later in Town)

The trio were walking through town as Trevor and Clare were keeping the illusion of the newlyweds alive as they simply held hands as Raki saw this and saw how the two hybrids could so easily change character with a simple drop of a hat.

As Trevor saw this out of the corner of his eye as he learn how to see not just forward of him but to the sides as well as he said to Raki catching the Makai knight in training off guard, "Something the matter Raki?"

Raki blink and lean back a bit as he said, "No, ah- nothing, it's just strange to see you guys change personality like that."

"Claymores are train for this, as one second I can act like a noble lady, the next like a prostitute," Clare said bluntly as Raki blush to that thought and said, "A prostitute?"

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Clare asked as Trevor laugh a bit and said, "Let's not do that, at least not in the open like this, some people may get the wrong idea and a Rumor can spread like wild fire any numbers of reaction could happen, as best we may just get thrown out."

"If that the best, what is the worst?" Raki asked as Trevor said, "Get thrown in a dungeon for prostituting as until later if Clare medicine wears out and her silver eyes is shown, she could be burn at the stake being what she is, and we just get executed or running for our lives."

Raki gulp to that thought and just shake it off as he turn to Trevor and then ask him, "Okay then, but I wonder how to you act so well?"

"Well without a Makai priestess to help support you, a Makai knight have always adopted and adjust to anything situations, as well the success of telling a lie is by also telling a bit of truth or just acting on feelings make it feel real, believe it's real, also helps you have a beautiful woman that supporting you with it as well," Trevor said as Clare keep herself calm but her natural reaction failed her as a light blush came to her face.

After a moment as the three arrived at in front of the church as Trevor said, "Here we are. Hope the father is here to make the blessing."

"I'm afraid you may be out of luck," a voice called out as Trevor, Clare, and Raki look ahead of them and saw a strange man with dirty blond hair that sweep back (reboot DMC Vergil), and wearing shade over his eyes, not like the creepy guy from the Organization to say, he was also wearing a dark duster outfit with a red scarf around his neck, while wearing a jewel amulet.

"What make you so sure?" Trevor asked the guy as he looked over the guy and it didn't seem like he was an agent from the Organization, as anyone from there just dress normally, the man before him seem to be acting more noble than creepy like the guy before that told them of the mission.

The way he walks, the way he just talked to them, and the few pieces of jewelry that Trevor sees on him shows it as the guy walk up to them and said, "It seem due to the attacks that been happening, only certain people with permission may enter."

"We do have permission for a blessing for our marriage," Clare said in a caring tone as she gives a loving smile as the man said, "Congratulations I suppose, it seem not everyone is as lucky as you two."

"Did you come here for a blessing?" Raki asked as the man turn to him and said, "In a way, I had other plans to do afterwards, but I'm impatient person, ready to travel to another city."

As the man walk out pass them as Raki suddenly felt a chill run down his spine as Clare eye the man as her Yoma ability maybe suppressed, she something off about him as he walk around them as the man said to them, "These attacks aren't getting us nowhere these days."

The guy suddenly reach into his pocket as he pull out something, before turning around and flip it at them, as Trevor caught it with ease and look at it as he saw a very shiny silver coin with a color reflection, not only that it had a unique pressed stamp on it, as the makai knight had a look of confusion as he and said, "What's this supposed to be, a gift?"

Clare looked at it too and she can say… she is surprises by this as well as Raki saw their reaction and asked, "What is it?"

"Jewel silver is what the metal made is called but different from then silver itself, a man that can gain one if he works for years times on a farm, as this is worth more than a few thousands Bellars," Trevor explain the coin as he held it as the man told him said, "Consider it your allowance."

"And who is allowing us?" Clare asked in character, as the man rubbing her the wrong way but didn't want to show it, as the man said, "A man of no consequence, just spreading a bit of wealth around to others, even to a lovely couple and their son."

"I- I'm her brother actually," Raki said as he playing his part and try to keep it that way as the man said, "Oh my mistake."

Soon enough as the man turn around and walked off to the gates of the city as Raki asked, "What was that about?"

"Something… not important right now," Trevor said as he looked at the coin with Zaruba speaking through their link as he said, "Nothing out of the ordinary about it, it's the real deal."

Trevor pocket the coin for the moment as he said, "Let's head on inside."

As the trip enter the church, as Zaruba and Trevor sense right away, the scent of Yoma is all over the place as they knew this church is its hunting area as Trevor said in a relay message, "Man this place is huge, anyone could play of hide and seek here and not get founded."

Clare understood his meaning and smiled in response. "Oh don't be so childish that's the small ones job." Clare said with her own hidden message as Raki saw this and blushed as they continued there trek.

Once they arrived at the path they were soon stopped by two guards as Trevor saw them both. Beyond here is the Baptismal Chambers casual visitors are not allowed pass this point." The guard said as their weapons blocked there path.

"Thank you but my new husband, younger brother, and I are actually here to be baptized by the father." Clare said as the guards saw this.

"Do you have any proof?" He asked as Trevor then raised his hand to that.

"Of course." Trevor said as he took out the item in question. "Here you go I assume everything is in order." Trevor said as he passed the item in question to the guard who looked it over.

"Alright you're free to proceed." He said as the trio began to walk through as they walked through these holy halls.

It wasn't long until the trio found a flight of stairs and began to descend them as they were easily allowed passage as they walked around a bit. Then Raki saw the form of one of the caskets current residents as he saw it. "Ew Gross." Raki said as Trevor saw this corpse.

"Wow this guy must have been pretty well known to end up here." Trevor said as smiled around this place.

"No kidding." Raki agreed as he saw it as Clare looked around no doubt hoping to detect the Yoma somehow.

Soon a new figure appeared as he looked to the trio as they saw him. "If your here to receive Baptism then please come this way." The man said revealing to be Father Vincent as he saw them all.

"Good sir are you by chance Father Vincent?" Trevor asked as he looked to the Father as he looked to the trio.

"I am." He responded as this was there contact thus they had to treat him with the upmost respect.

"Then we are honored to be in your presence." Clare responded as she and Trevor bowed to him in response.

The duo were soon seen bowing to Father Vincent as he looked to them as Zaruba was silent for this as the Baptism began.

"I baptized both the' in the name of our lord and savior," Father Vincent bless them as he move his hands in a holy cross manner as he lower his arm down to them as he asked them, "Tell me, what is the name of thou god?"

"The name of my god is Rimuto," AS Clare said that, the father was soon surprise by this as he now know he was standing in front of a claymore with a stranger kneeling beside her as he said, "And... what of you my son?"

"I do pray to the lord almighty, but I follow a code of duty and knightly, but I am here to support her and take care of another threat that looms over your city," Trevor said as the Father is surprise by this, as he just knew of the one that been happening within the church, but another within the city, in a way he gave a silent pray of thanks to god, but also hope they can deal with the threats as the Father said to them, "So does that mean your both are…?

Before the father could say anything else as Trevor said in a low yet heard tone, "I think it's safer to talk behind closed doors, or a private area Father Vincent."

The father nodded as he kneel down and he put his hand on them and whisper, "Meet me in the tallest tower of the cathedral bellfreeze, one hour after the moon has risen, the city is under a strict motion law at nighttime. Will you two able to still able to come?"

"We will be there a you say, Father Vincent," Clare said with Trevor adding on after her in a low tone, "Just be a bit patient if we're a little late for any reason, but if we don't come within half hour, you can assume we were captured, killed, or stalled and we can try again tomorrow night if need be."

The father nodded as he let off and soon the duo walked out and headed back to the inn with Raki following them.

(Back at the Inn)

All three of them sat at the table with most empty bowls in front of the makai knight, as Trevor give a small burp before he put his hands together and giving a strange pray as he said, "Thank you for the food."

As the owner came in and took the food as he said, "I hope it was to your liking?"

"It's was, thank you," Clare said as she only took a single bite out of it, no doubt having to keep strength up for the hunt, as owner about to take the dishes until he saw the statue on the side as it looked beautiful of a young maiden, thank the organization to make it look like a great piece of art as the man said, "If you don't mind me asking, what is the statue for?"

"It's an antique," Trevor said as the man said, "An antique?"

Yes, we been selling antiques and other pieces me and my brother's father has been collecting before his death in order to stay afloat."

"Yea, but you two didn't know how to sell them as good before I came in and helped," Trevor said adding to the story as he guy asked, "Is that how you two meet?"

"At first no, I was traveling around seeing the world like my father wanted to do but he was unable to finish his journey before I took on it and try to finish what he started. I meet them in a village that was attacked by a Yoma," Trevor said as Clare look to Trevor as she gave him a look that was saying 'What are you doing?'

"A Yoma?" The man said in fear a bit as Trevor went on saying, "Yea, one was running around, as it was about to kill her little brother, until I came in with my father's sword and manage to cut the beast arms off."

Showing Garoken as the man look in 'Aw' to it as he said, "You were able to kill one of those creatures?"

"I wish, could have looked nice for me, Trevor the Yoma slayer!" Trevor went as he held up his arm in a heroic manner as Raki give a small laugh and Clare didn't say anything as Trevor relax and said, "The Yoma ran off before I could cut it down, only to get killed by the roaming claymore that original came to take care of it."

"You must have been in fear or something right?" the man said as Trevor went on saying, "Maybe a little, but I was taught to be brave and stand up to anything by my father before his passing, I still remember he put me up against a black bear… I may have made a bit of a mess of my pants."

Trevor meaning with bears blood but he's not going to say that to the man as he left it to the man's own imagination as the man said, "That sound like some father you had."

"He was harsh but I am thankful to him," Trevor said as the man asked, "What kind of man was he before his passing?"

"A knight he told me but wanted to see the world like I said and became a traveling swordsman for hire, meet my mother on the road when he was helping people as well, but anyways I saved her brother and we kind of went our ways until later we meet again in the village ahead, I join in on helping selling antique and we sort of went off from there, with one thing lead to another and… tied the knot," Trevor said as the man said, "Sound wonderful."

Trevor nodded as he turn to the statue and said, "Yea most of the money was use into help paying off debt their father made with some nobles, and the rest into a home being built while opening up a shop as well."

"What about traveling as did you say you wanted to finish what your father journey?" the man asked as Trevor smile and said, "I still can, I'm just also going to be around looking for other antique to bring back, as we can't be a shop without some good to sell as well, with that statue to help with it as well being the last and most exquisite piece of their father's collection."

"I see, and the statue is quite a nice piece, how much are you selling it for anyways?" The man asked as Trevor rub his chin and said, "Ahh… hard to put a price on it, but we came up with… I believe 10 million bellars."

"10 mill! You'll never get that much here," The man said as Trevor give a small laugh and rub his head as he said, "Well we didn't plan on selling it here anyways, but we can't leave it to someone to the fear of it being stolen, so we brought it along while we came here for the honeymoon."

"I see, smart planning, though I do wish to have a statue like that here," The man said as Trevor said to him, "Hey we're a business family, maybe once I find something just like it, to a more reasonable price, or find someone that can create a copy like this big or small, I can come back here and make you a deal."

"I like that," The man said as he and Trevor shake hands and soon he took the bowls as the man said, "Oh I almost forgot to tell you about the curfew. No one is allowed on the streets at night."

"Thanks we hear about that today," Clare said with a caring smile as the man smile as well and nodded as eh said, "Very good, have a wonderful night."

Soon enough as the man left as his foot step went on until it faded, Raki look to Trevor and said, "That's was a good cover. How did you do that?"

"Like I said, the greatest lie is also telling a bit of truth," Trevor said as Clare glare at him a bit as she said, "You were also reckless saying about Yoma."

"Hey it works, and the guy seem to have enjoy the tale of it as well and besides, I didn't give out much detail of it, your secret is still safe as of mine," Trevor said as he did make sure to be careful what he told as Zaruba spoken up saying, "Don't worry if things went bad, we can always have the man memories wipe of this night by a nearby makai priest."

"You can wipe memories?" Raki asked as Trevor said, "Well not me or anyone like us, just priests of the order."

"Ok makes sense." Raki said as he didn't know if he should be worried about starting to get used to this kind of stuff.

"Well come on lets go." Trevor said to Clare as he began to suit up while Clare put on her cloak with Trevor joining in as well.

"Wait guys!" Raki called as Trevor looked to him as did Clare. "Be careful." Raki said as Trevor then sighed as he looked to him.

"Sorry careful isn't something to worry about when battle Horrors unless civilians are nearby." Trevor said as Clare saw Trevor wasn't sugar coating it before he pulled something out and placed it on the nearby table revealing it to be the Zero Blades. "If worse comes to worse use those they should prove to be useful if you can lift them." Trevor said as he and Clare then left and began jumping from roof to roof.

(Nearby)

Unaware to either of them the figure from earlier today was observing them, as he kneeled down with a smiled as his black finger nailed hands rubbed his chin as he saw the event play out. "Now then let's see what you two are capable of." The man said as he hadn't left town just yet. After all he wanted to see what these two can do and if they can be of any use to his plans.

(With Trevor and Clare at the Church)

The two had arrived outside on a roof seeing the place was swarming with guards as Trevor pitied any Knight or Priest who worked in the town as he knew this place must have the hardest hunting ground of all. As Trevor watched them he and Clare then nodded as the two then used a Grappling hook and once they had it secured they began to swing to the church and climb up the tower to meet with the father.

(With Father Vincent)

Father Vincent was waiting for Trevor and Clare to show up as he soon heard footsteps and saw the two appear as they kneeled down to him. Trevor then pulled out a small silver bell and rung it before Vincent and both saw no reaction from him what so ever which meant he may not be the one they are looking for. "By order of Remuto the Organization has sent me to your aid by request of Father Vincent of the town of Revona." Clare greeted as her eyes opened revealing her Silver Eyes. "I assume that is correct." She greeted as the father was shocked as Trevor's blue eyes were still shown.

"And by order of the Watchdog Sight I have been sent to deal with the Demon who roams in human skin and feeds at night to cut away the Inga of its darkness." Trevor greeted with his eyes closing before opening to reveal to Father Vincent's shock Silver eyes much like Clare's own.

Vincent of course nodded as he looked to them as he began to explain the situation. "The first to pass was father Van soon after my priests began to be killed off, sometimes they were alone other times in groups of up to three people all of this violence had occurred within the Cathedral to think servants of God would be needlessly tortured is beyond reproach. Tell me is this to be permitted." Father Vincent said as he looked to the two.

"Hardly." Trevor began as he then stood up. "But Yoma or the creatures I hunt don't discriminate unless the host who accepted them into there being has a personal grudge of sorts against those type of people. They don't care if the faith of God lives inside you or that you are a man of faith or an infidel to them this is just there hunting grounds and as long as you walk this earth you are fair game to them none the less." Trevor said as Father Vincent was surprised by this statement.

"Please you have to stop this we will pay whatever you want." Vincent said as Trevor looked but Clare spoke.

"We require no money. Someone from the Organization will come to collect the money upon completion if I happen to fail in this mission to hunt the Yoma then you will owe nothing and the Yoma will continue its slaughter." Clare said as she looked away from the Priest.

"As for me you owe my group no money at all success or failure regardless if I so happen to fail my mission we simply ask that you keep an eye on my sword and someone from my group will come to collect it." Trevor said as he looked to the priest. "But I do have a small request as a couple of faithful servants to God." Trevor said as he looked to the Priest. "For Clare and me the odds are stacked against us mainly with her abilities being held back to blend in but if we so happen to perish can you watch over the boy for us till the group I work with comes by see he's my protégé and he like myself has chosen the path of a protector so if you can watch him until then I'd be eternally grateful." Trevor said as he looked to the Priest of the Church of this Holy city.

"We will take care of the boy, you have my word, and even though I maybe a servant to the lord, it does excuse my behavior. I should be more concern with others than myself," The father said as he look to the duo and said to them, "Like you two, claymores who isn't allow into our city as they are deemed to be sub-human, as you one of you seem to be void of selfness. Both of your benevolent care of the boy admirably and inspiration to us all."

"Thank you, Father Vincent, we're in your debt, but also I do like to say something," Trevor said as Father Vincent look to him and wonder what he want to say as Trevor said, "It's not what we are that defines us of who we are, it's the action we take and that action that should be judged, I know you may not do much with everyone, but it something I like to say."

The father nodded and said, "Wise word o ever heard, and I'll take it to heart and spread the word then."

"Thank you father," Trevor said as soon enough he and Clare were off on the hunt.

(A little later)

AS the two were off on the hunt as Clare try to look to the Yoma while Trevor went to hunt down the Hybrid of where it could be at thanks to Zaruba senses.

AS Clare leaped high up in the air, suddenly three throwing knives came at her and hit her in the back, thankfully they didn't hit anything, let along anything fatal.

A big guy appeared behind Clare all the sudden as well with a huge sword raise over head as he slash down upon her, but she dodge it with ease.

"I'm assume you're aware of the strict curfew the city is under, if you chose to ignore it, the possibility to be mistaken for a Yoma are great," The big guy said as a small laugh is heard as they turn to see another guy that arm to the teeth with knives around him as he said, "He got some move, as he just avoided you with ease Galk, but it seem he isn't fast enough to dodge my knives."

The guy thrown more knives at Clare, as Galk swinging his sword at her again, only to be stop by the throwing knives that Clare recover from her back and block the strike with ease.

They were both surprise by this as the guy who thrown the knives said, "That's mine."

Clare throw back the guy sword with ease and throw the knives at the guy to make him back off as they bounce off his armor as it wasn't a strong throw anyways.

As the guy was about to throw more knives at Clare as he said, "You son of a- Mhh!?"

They guy found a cloak in his face as he pull it off fast to their surprise to see the person under it was a girl and they see her eye very clearly as they glow silver in the night as the throwing knife guy said, "A girl?"

Clear leaps in the air and landed on another roof top as she out ran them quickly, as the knife throwing guy was about to go after her as he said, "Let's go get her!"

Galk held him back and said, "No, she long gone."

"But I hit her with a couple of my knives. We should go after her now while we have the advantage against her," The guy said as Galk held up one of the knives that was thrown back at him as he pointing something out as he said, "Look, this is the knife she throw back at us. Notice it doesn't have a single drop of blood on it."

The knife throwing guy is surprise by that as he said, "No blood? Who the hell is this woman?"

(With Trevor)

As the makai knight roam in shadow of the street as guard pass by without them noticing him as he came forth as he look off to the sides and said in a low tone, "Any lead Zaruba?"

"Nothing at the moment, for all we know this hybrid could be in a human disguised than the last one," Zaruba said as Trevor use his own senses to look for the hybrid himself but the horror apart of it is different from Yoma.

"Whatever it is, it's a tricky costumer when it comes to Yoki." Trevor said as he looked to Zaruba.

"No kidding." Zaruba said as he looked around with Trevor. As Trevor walked with the sense of duty he then sensed something coming at him as he quickly used his cloak to avoid it as the daggers cut through it but missed Trevor completely.

"Another one now this is new." The Knight said as Trevor saw two guards man here as he glared at them.

"And man you're a fast one." The knife holder said as Trevor saw them as he knew there was no easy way around this.

"My apologies it seems I found myself lost going home and seeing as I was short on cash I found myself stuck out here after curfew." Trevor said raising his hands up showing he surrendered. "As it stands I broke the law even if it was unintentionally thus I humbly turn myself in." Trevor said showing he would put up a fight as the two were shocked at this.

"Search him." Galk said as the knife holder nodded and began to head torts Trevor to start searching him as Trevor got on his knees for this.

"Hey." Trevor began as he was being searched catching his attention. "Sorry." Trevor said as from his sleeves a large ball appeared to which he slammed it to the ground causing a huge cloud to show up as they two were yelping and coughing in shock from Trevor's smoke bomb there.

"Gaugh what is this stuff!?" The knife holder cried out as his eyes were watering from the event as Trevor ran out of the smoke and vanished into the night as the two saw Trevor was gone.

(Cathedral Gargoyle)

The man watched the enter event play out from his cozy hide away as with him was the target Trevor was hunting down as he then smiled to them while kneeling down as he knew he may have just may have found what he was looking for. He then smirked and did a small jungle sound sounding almost like a fanfare of sorts as he watched the event before looking to his creation and nodded to it who nodded back both knowing what was needed to be done.

(Scene Break the next morning)

Raki was asleep in bed as the Zero Blades were nearby as it was clear Raki was out like a light. It was then Raki woke up as he then went wide eyed realizing something was amiss. "Oh no where's Clare and Trevor?!" He cried out but then Silva spoke up.

"Don't worry boy they are safe." Silva said as Trevor was on the bed looking at the ceiling as he waved to him.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Trevor greeted with a wave as he looked to Raki.

"Trevor Clare your eyes." Raki said as Trevor saw his eyes were silver again as he then sighed and took out the charm.

"Yes it seems the effects of the medicine and magic are only temporary. Trevor cannot fight when they are active or else they will shut down while my medicine only lasts half a day. I need to remember to keep taking them less we get caught." Clare said as Trevor nodded to them.

"Yeap so now we need to figure out our next move." Trevor said as he sat up on the bed as he looked to Clare.

"Heads up soldiers are on their way." Zaruba said as Trevor heard this as Raki was about to get water for Clare to take the medicine as Trevor applies the charm to himself again. Soon the door opened as Trevor looked to the guards as Clare had her hood back up while he saw them.

"Oh hello can I help you gentlemen?" Trevor asked as he looked to them playing the role once more as he saw the guards here gathered about almost like an inquisition, almost as both Trevor and Clare recognized the two heading it.

"Yes stay where you are we're looking for Yoma." The knife wielder said as Trevor saw them and nodded.

"But we're all human." Raki said as he looked to them as then Galk spoke.

"This morning in the Cathedral we found the remains of four of our best sentry's were found. They all been murdered and eaten by Yoma both sets in different ways." Galk said as Trevor heard them as this proves their quarry was in the cathedral and only the cathedral. "We ask for you cooperation." Galk said as Trevor nodded to them.

"Of course anything to help." Trevor said as he sounded like he just wanted this to go about normally without incident in the way many civilians would in hopes they weren't accused of things they did not do.

"Yeah," A voice drew everyone's attention toward the door as the Knife Thrower was still there. "She was about that height." He said gesturing to Clare and the other guy was about our height." The man said as Trevor saw this and waited to see if he needed to act.

Clare recognized the cocky knife-thrower's abrasive tone before she saw him standing in the doorway along with his taller, broader knightly companion. They wore the same attire; a suit of scratched steel and an ensemble of leathers and fine embroidery. Had they been out all night searching? Such dedication. Or was it pride?

'Carful he the smell of Inga is strong upon him.' Zaruba mentioned silently through the link as Trevor noted it.

"Looked pretty suspect, running around on rooftops last night and same with that other guy. Didn't you three arrive in town yesterday?" The weasel went on, the inference plain as he then ruffled a hand through his blond tresses while his other hand was tucked into a trouser pocket. His self-assurance was mired in detestable hubris.

"What are you accusing us off?!" Raki yelled as Trevor saw how Raki reacted to this as Trevor saw the big guy Galk grab Raki from behind as Trevor and Clare were being interrogated.

"Now I don't believe the man and woman from last night were a pair of Yoma or anything. But any normal human being pull off the stuff they did... unless they were a silver eyes witch!" The boy yelled ripping off the hood from Clare as she looked up revealing her eyes when Clare had her cheeks grabbed by the guy as he looked deep into her. "You a lot cuter then I would have expected." The boy said as Raki saw this.

Raki calmed down a bit as he saw this. 'Clare too her medicine just in time.' Raki thought as that was a good thing for them as this helped them in the long run.

"See we're looking for a mixed breed someone who sold their body and soul to the Yoma. It couldn't be that hard to change something as simple as the color of your eyes." The boy said as Trevor of course as part of his act played his role but it seems it had more feeling behind it then intended.

"Ok that's enough I promised to help you as best I could but if it involves harassing my wife like this accusing her of being one of those Claymore's then I'd have to ask you kindly to leave." Trevor said as he glared at the blond haired boy in question as it seems Trevor was releasing some of his emotions a bit as he pulled the boy off Clare.

"Hey what's your problem I'm just talking to her?" The Boy said as Trevor glared at him with fury in his eyes.

"It's one thing to ask questions and talk it's another thing to interrogate my wife and flirt with her in my face to boot." Trevor countered as the boy glared at Trevor.

"Yeah who do you think you are talking to my sister like that accusing her of being a Witch when you have zero proof of it!? She's the kindest, most gentle person I know and Trevor is lucky to have her! Stop talking to her like you know her, because you don't! She just got married and you're ruining it for her!" Raki yelled as Trevor and Silva both noted that was actually a well-played act on Raki's part.

"You." The blond haired knife user growled ready to attack with a fist torts Raki but as Trevor was about to go on the defensive the knight grabbed the boys arm. "Let go of me!" He yelled as Galk looked to his friend.

"Sid we're done now let's move along." Galk said as he glared at Sid as Sid then got free. "Sorry for troubling you but please understand in these times even newlyweds such as yourself can be under scrutiny." Galk said as Trevor nodded to him.

"I understand Yoma can be quiet troublesome." Trevor agreed as the little inquisition squad left the room.

"Jerks and don't come back you hear me!" Raki called out as they were gone as Silva then chuckled.

"Well played Boy." Silva said as she saw this.

"Yeah you almost had me fooled for a second." Trevor joked but if he wasn't part Yoma and without Zaruba Raki may have just been able to fool him there.

"I was surprised you were able to come up with that nonsense on the spot." Clare said as she agreed with Trevor and Silva on this.

Raki rub the side of his head a little as he said, "Right, the part of you being my sister and all maybe made up, but I still think you are a kind person at heart. You don't have to be human to be a good person."

Trevor put his arm on his student and said, "Now that what I'm talking about, a good lie is by telling a bit of truth, but I wonder about I was lucky to have her, what was that about?"

"Hu? oh that just kind of… came out of nowhere, I have no idea why I said that, it sounded natural, and if anything, I you two do make a good pair," Raki said as Trevor blink as Clare look out the window as she had similar look as well as Trevor asked, "a good pair?"

"Yea, I mean you two fight side by side and stuff, and also you two seem to know how to get along," Raki said as Trevor blink before saying, "Oh, okay then. For a moment there I thought you meant something else."

"Please don't say such things again," Clare started saying as the pair look to her as she went on saying, "If that man started to beat you, I would not step in, so please do not look towards to for kindness."

Clare turn around and walk to the door as Trevor said, "You don't have to act cold ether, and besides there is a different between men with honor and men that act savage to another, most likely that other man who did step in would have stop it anyways even if you or I didn't."

Clare didn't say a thing as she looked at the door, before she opens it and walks out as she planned on heading to the church to more details from the father.

"Well… I better go on with my search then," Trevor said as Raki look to him and said, "Why's that, I thought you couldn't act during the day?"

"I can, as makai knight usually do find clues and talk to people to find out who could be a horror, at best finding a person in a dark area as horror don't act during the day as well as daylight weaken them, to my guess if this is a hybrid or a normal horror, its hiding as a person or otherwise, it's just a matter of narrowing it down to where," Trevor said as he gotten his gear together and head to the door as well but before he did he said to Raki, "Stay in the room and get some training done, as I'm sure Silva will point you in the right direction, or come with me and see how I work."

"I'll… stay here and train a bit, I do need some practice," Raki said as Silva said, "Hope you're ready, as I can only do so much to help you."

"Soul metal is difficult, but that can be for later anyways, for now, use these as your training weapons," Trevor said as he held up two wooden sticks that carved like small swords."

Raki came up and took them as he held them in his hands and swing them a bit as Raki asked, "What can I do with these, I can't hit anything with them if I could."

"It's not about hitting things it's more about swinging and taking the right stands for it, once you get it down we can move on to striking strength," Trevor said as Raki nodded as he said, "I understand."

"Good, now train well and don't make a lot of noises," Trevor said as he head out into the city and see what he can come up with.

(With Clare)

AS Clare kneeling before the father again as she started saying to him, "So 4 of your sentry's appeared to be eaten?"

"Yes, the first two were, but it's the other two that gotten me worry," The father said in a low tone, as there were no people around he wanted to keep it quite as he can just in case the wall has ears, as Clare wonder what he meant as she said, "Explain of what happen to the other two."

"The other two were eaten but mostly intact, but we found a strange bite mark at their neck as if something was sucking on their neck, and found a unknown black liquid around the bite parts, no one dare touched it, so we had the body burn in case it was some sort of plague," Father Vincent said as Clare remember the bite mark on her friend and how she put an end to her life before she turned.

"The first two I can say were eaten by a voracious eater, your cathedral is infect with," Clare said as father seem frightful as he said, "What is a voracious eater?"

A Yoma's appetite increases everyday it's alive, they also become more cunny and strong, Yoma that display this specific are called voracious eaters.

The father gasp lightly as he seem terrified by thinking of such a thing as Clare went on saying, "It's very properly the voracious eater choices to hide here because claymores are forbidden from entering the city. Our unique ability to detect Yoma is useless when we can't get near them."

"Do you think we'll be alright given the circumstances?" The father asked as Clare went on saying, "I need more information, such as which people could have enter or exit the cathedral yesterday evening and addition to those who are allow to stay the grounds overnight, hopefully the list is small."

"After night, no one comes or goes, insides only the priest, monks, and a few chosen guards are allow to stay within the cathedral, but I must ask you think... what happen to the other two guards that were also attack, what happen to them or attack them?"

Clare stay silent for a moment before she said, "That is something beyond my knowledge, and the only one that knows is the other that came with me, but I will tell him about it and he would be the one to take care of it."

The father hope whatever did attack the other two guards isn't as bad as the voracious eater, but he would place his faith in their hands and pray for their success.

(With Trevor)

"You think these night demon exist and someone is bringing them here?" Trevor asked as a he was at a pub getting a few pint of beer with some people, as he has 4 mugs already but thanks to his Yoma side the alcohol doesn't affect him as much, as a drunk guy said, "I swear it, I saw it on my way back home when this man standing before this other man, as he took this strange ritual looking dagger thing, and plunge it into man, dark blood came out and the man give an inhuman scream before his whole being change, I was so scared I could not scream so I just ran for it."

"That story is hocus pocus, this man is more of a drunk than any of us," another man said sitting nearby as Trevor laugh a bit as he said, "True I guess, as I do hear drunken men do have some weird image dreams when they're very drunk."

Trevor said as eh look out the window and saw the sun was setting as he knew it was nearly the time as he said, "Well I had fun here, thanks the stories."

Treavor leave some sticks behind and went on his way acting a bit drunk so people don't think of anything suspicious of him if he did walk normal.

"Hey Zaruba." Trevor began as he walked the drunk walk.

"I know it seems like someone had purposely created that creature and it would have to be someone associated with the Makai." Zaruba said as Trevor knew this.

"Do you suppose it could be a Horror behind it or a traitor?" Trevor asked as Zaruba heard this.

"It would be hard to tell but wouldn't hurt to look into it." Zaruba said as he looked to Trevor.

"Yeah but we looked all over the city and we can sense its Inga even by daylight but its focused in the Cathedral so in other words it carries more than just the Madou Horrors abilities to be difficult to detect." Trevor said as he walked about.

"Yes... the Yoma Horror is a day hunter as well." Zaruba confirmed as it was the only thing they can confirm from it. "We best meet with Clare soon to gather what we have learned." Zaruba said as it was there best option now.

"Got it." Trevor said as they moved as if Trevor wants to hunt these Yoma Horror then he needed a new Madou Tool to track them down.

(Scene Break that Night)

Trevor and Clare were making their way to the cathedral as they jumped from roof top to roof top in cloaks as Trevor looked to Clare. "So the other victims were infected with Horror blood through a simple bite." Trevor said as Clare nodded to him as they moved.

"Yes it would appear so but this is beyond the Organization realm of expertise." Clare said as Trevor nodded to this.

"As much as it pains me to say this if we wish to learn about these Yoma Horror and ways to track them... we'll need to capture one alive for dissection." Trevor said as he knew that 'honor,' belonged to the shadow folks. Off the books Black Ops members of the Order. They did the dirty jobs as part of their duty even studying Horrors in far more dangerous situation. If anyone can learn about them it's those group and once done leave the creation of a Madou Tool to track them down to an Alchemist.

"Well that alone will be difficult." Clare said as she dared not think of how Trevor would pull that off without help of some sort as very rarely has the Organization had to capture a Yoma alive with Claymores save for special cases such as the flesh needed to create the Claymores.

"Hey heads up we got company." Zaruba said as the two were forced to stop as they looked around and saw Sid and Galk on either side of them as Sid pulled out his daggers and spun them in his hand.

"Well now you two are out of excuses this time." Sid said as Trevor and Clare both saw this. "Your little brother and brother-in-law aren't here to stand up for you guys." Sid said as Trevor raised their head upward causing their hoods to fall off revealing there silver eyes as Sid saw this.

"Hey their eyes are silver and even the expression on their faces are different." Sid said as he was actually surprised that there was a Silver Eyed Warlock... or maybe the guy was the Yoma feeding off the people here.

"I'm only going to give you guy's one chance, walk away and let us do our jobs here." Trevor said as he moved his feet a bit for his battle stance ready to draw his Garoken when needed but also run a bell as both of the two guards heard it but there eyes did not show any reaction to the sound.

"I'd take his advice otherwise the consequences will be dire." Clare said as she took out two daggers from her person as they needed to power on through these two guardsman.

Sid of course growled at him as he glared at the two. "Don't, you dare threaten us!" Sid yelled as soon Galk then roared out charged at the two. "Take that!" Sid called out as Trevor saw them all and grabbed the daggers with ease as Clare blocked Galk's attack.

"Loose these?" Trevor asked as he held the daggers before tossing them over the roof calmly. Sid then roared out as Clare then pushed Galk away as the two switched partners as Trevor easily blocked Galk's blade with the sheathed Garoken as he glared at him.

"It's not him." Zaruba confirmed as Trevor nodded and pushed Galk back in response before both he and Clare jumped away from them to another roof.

"That girl, she good with both of those blade and that guy with that sword, try to get rid of ones of the girls or the one with the male," Sid said as Galk said, "I'll try."

"Try as you might, but to the rule of the order I must never drop my blade," Trevor said as he held up Garoken still sheathed as Sid growl as Galk charge in regardless as he came at Trevor as things seem to when in slow motion, as Trevor put his sword at his side and reach his other hand to draw it, as Galk strike down onto Trevor in a blink of an eye Trevor drew and slash his sword, knocking the sword out of the guardsmen's hand as Trevor was already sheathing his blade again.

Galk is surprise by this as his sword landed away to the side as he looks up at Trevor as he said, "You can't win, you know this right?"

Galk saw Trevor didn't have his hand on the handle of his sword as he quickly reach for it to draw it, as Trevor sighed and just pull away as the sheath was pull as the sword left in Galk hand as it suddenly drop down like a rock and made a dent in the roof as Galk grunt with his eyes widen as Trevor said, "And you can even use my sword, even if you try to."

"But it left you wide open!" Sid said as he came up before behind as he throw knives at him, but Trevor block them with his sheath a he twirl it around like it was his sword as Sid could not believe it as Trevor also said to him, "Also just because I don't have my sword anymore, doesn't mean I'm weaponless."

"Would you stop wasting our time already," Clare said as she meaning to Trevor but Sid took it as an insult as he said, "Damn you!"

He throw a few more at them both as Trevor kick up his sword before both him and Clare leap into the air, as Trevor caught his sword and sheath it again while midair as he landed on the side of a roof top while Clare landed on the center of one on a stone piece as their eyes shine in the moon light as Sid said, "It's no doubt about it, they are claymore."

"Excuse me but I like to clear on something. I may have silver eyes but I have nothing do with the organization she works for, but we have a mission in this city," Trevor said as a many screams is heard as Galk turn his head and heard in coming from the church as he said, "The cathedral!"

"And that's our que," Trevor said as he and Clare leap from the roof top to another and race to the cathedral.

"They're running, after them!" Sid said as it seem he didn't care about what the screaming is about and only focus on the two silver eyes.

(Cathedral)

As guards came around the open door way as one guard asked, "Did you hear those screams?"

As Trevor and Clare ran at great speeds as they ran pass the guards as they stood there wondering what the screaming were about as two blurs ran by all the guards as one guard reacted to that as he said, "What was that?!"

Inside as the two silver eyes ran down the halls of the holy place, as they soon stop in place as Zaruba spoken up saying, "Both creatures are here."

"Yea, we can tell," Trevor said as he felt the yōki as Clare said, "The yōki is overwhelming, as this maybe a side effect of the medicine, but I cannot pin point the Yoma location."

"No doubt the hybrid one is going all out sense the Yoma is wondering now mixing its energy with his confusing the location… but a small mistake to this as well as its leaking bits of inga," Zaruba said as Trevor raise Zaruba up and asked, "Can you find it trail then?"

"Maybe, there may be some there but its faint as it was never born from a gate nor is this a normal horror," Zaruba said as Trevor said, "Good enough I guess, I'll leave the Yoma to you then Clare."

"Be careful with yours," Clare said as Trevor smile a bit as Clare shows she does have a heart that does worry for others as he not going to say a word about it and just took off to find the hybrid.

The two began to walk about looking for their quarry as they began to move torts the Cathedral. They soon arrived to the location of corpses as Trevor and Clare looked to them and flipped them over as they saw it was guards.

"Again with the guards." Trevor said as he looked over his corpse and then saw it the bite mark similar to a parasite on it's pray. "This is fresh." Trevor realized as he quickly acted by drawing forth the Garoken seeing the black blood upon it and in turn sliced the man's head off before using his Madou Lighter to set it ablaze better to be safe than sorry.

"Yes fresh enough to be chased back to the source." Zaruba said as Clare saw her victim.

"An Infecting feeder and a Veracious Eater in one place it was almost like they were planted here." Clare said as the two were being snuck up on from behind.

"Look out!" Zaruba called out as they both looked just in time to act as Clare dodge an attack from the Yoma while the Horror roared out and attacked as well only for Trevor to block with the Garoken. Of course Clare ended up getting hit anyway as her blood spilled out with Trevor pushing the Yoma Horror away as its mouth then split open and a tendril came out as it roared out at him.

"I never expected the Yoma to be this powerful." Clare said as she saw what this was and knew she had to be careful.

Trevor then roared out as he slashed at his foe causing a burst of light to come out when it blocked with its arms causing Trevor to be hit by it as the Garoken was the most affected by it making him cry out in pain in return. As Trevor saw this he looked to Zaruba as Zaruba felt it as well as they both now knew these Yoma like Horrors were related.

Soon daggers shot forth and hit the Yoma and its Horror counterpart but the attack bounced off the Horror while the Yoma was hit full force. "What the Hell are those?" Sid asked as he saw both monsters.

"Stay back!" Clare called out as Trevor was dealing with his opponent. The Yoma of course once it got free of the daggers by yanking them out charged at the two new pray only for Clare to quickly act. Clare then got in the Yoma's way blocking its attack with her body as Clare's blood flew as Trevor was wide eyed at this as he saw this.

"Clare!" Trevor roared out as Clare was on the ground bleeding.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight those things?" Sid asked as he saw his daggers did nothing to one of them.

"I don't know but be on your guard." Galk said as the Yoma glared at them as Trevor slashed at the Yoma Horror causing another bust of light to hit him as he cried out from it as well. The Yoma meanwhile roared out as did its partner as Trevor quickly blocked the Horror as the Yoma charged straight at the duo of guardsman. "Look out!" Galk called out as the Yoma came right for them.

Soon the Yoma roared in pain as a dagger was stabbed into its eye as the two were shocked as was Trevor just as he pushed his opponent away from him. Clare had gotten back up but was hurt as she glared at it. The Yoma began to pull the dagger out not caring for the pain as it roared out before it dropped the dagger and roared again. It the roared and went for the attack as Clare quickly acted and kicked Sid away as Trevor kept his battle up.

"Hey Witch, what was that for!?" Sid yelled out not liking being kicked like that but then saw the Yoma smash down where Sid was as Clare then slashed at the arm only for the Yoma to block it with ease. As the battle continued Trevor saw every attack that was laid on his foe released the blinding light and with it unknown memories to him as he roared out from the pain and from the battle and kept his assault on.

Galk then roared out and charged at the Yoma as he glared at it refusing to allow it to roam freely. But Clare had other ideas as she knew Galk was no match for such a foe. "Just get back!" Clare roared out as soon Galk's blade was broken as Galk was caught off guard by this.

"Listen to her you don't stand a chance against these things!" Trevor roared out holding his ground as he glared at his foe. The Yoma Horror saw it's pray as did the Yoma itself and both attacked as the Horror launched its tongue at the two while the other used its claws at Galk. Trevor acted by cutting off the tongue causing a burst of light to come forth as Clare then knocked down the Yoma's arm preventing its claws from stabbing into Galk.

"You'll die if you stay!" Clare roared out but then she gasped in pain as she was then lifted into the air with her hand losing its grip on her weapon. All eyes were widened at what they saw as Trevor saw the event as the Yoma Horror laughed a bit as Clare was down for the count.

Trevor then glared at them as he was clearly angry and was not about to let Clare die on his watch. "You BASTARD!" Trevor roared out as he then raised his sword skyward. He then cut open the energy portal and in turn releasing his armor as soon in Trevor's place was the Golden Knight Garo as Sid and Galk were both in shock to seeing the Knight of Light himself here.

"No way... that monster..." Sid began as he heard the stories of the famous Knight of the Light, the Fanged Warrior of Golden Armor, the Golden Knight Garo was a Silver Eyed Warlock. "Golden Knight Garo." Sid said as he didn't think he'd ever see the day he would see the actual Golden Knight himself.

As the light from Garo shine blinding the Yoma that hold Clare as it Garo Roar out as it charged at the Yoma with his sword drawn out as he quickly slices it at its chest as it cry out as he let off of Clare as Garo was about to go after it, the Yoma horror hybrid came forth and knock Garo away into a pillar.

The Yoma held its chest hurt as it soon turn around as the two guards saw this as Sid said, "Hold it!"

The Yoma did not so, as it vanish into the darkness of the Cathedral as the Yoma horror remains as it roar out, Garo stood up before giving a roar himself as his eyes were silver before it change to Gold to show he is serious as Garo came at the hybrid as it did the same.

They clash as the hybrid missed, with Garo gotten a cut in it as light shine from it, hitting Garo as it flung him back as its black and gold form came forth for a moment before fading as Garo recover fast from it landed on his feet, as the Yoma give a cry feeling the pain of the soul metal as its wound healed as the two guard is surprise by this as Galk said, "Its shots a light from its wounds and healed itself, "What sort of creature is this?"

Garo give a battle cry as he at the horror hybrid again, as the hybrid itself form bone dagger from the palm of its hands as the two clash as sword and dagger meet, Garo over power it with his strikes. Cutting deep into the beast releasing the golden light from within it, forcing Garo back as the Golden armor absorb it.

He wasn't going to back down, pushing through the pain and the memories that flash in his mind as the only thing that was on his mind was to save Clare, as that inner strength push Garo forth as his feet dug into the ground as his form flashes between the black and gold form to the normal golden form, he roar out as Garo took a hold of the horror Yoma hybrids arm before he shove the blade throw the center of the beast as a great amount of light came forth as it lit up the cathedral darken halls as the guards outside seen this, they cannot image what holy power they were seeing.

Garo roar out as he slash upwards cutting and destroying the horror hybrid as the golden light rang out as it shot Garo back as the black golden form show for a while before it fade to Garo, as the makai knight struggle with the armor as he cry out, he punch his own crest to disengage the armor as Trevor cry out as he kneel down to the ground with his body slightly smoking.

The sound of Trevor crying as the image flash within his mind, a field of flowers, his mother, and the look of love she had as she rubs at her pregnant stomach.

As the two guards look to the makai knight as Galk walk towards him as he was about to help him until Trevor smack his hand away and said, "Don't… help me… her instead… still… alive."

As Galk understood what he meant as he look to the Fallen Claymore as Galk went to Clare side as Sid said, "Why help her? She put up a hell of a fight, she got to be dead."

Galk put his ear at Clare chest and listen for a heartbeat, which there was one as he said, "No he right, I can hear her heart beat."

Galk picked her up as Sid said, "Galk what are you doing? Put her down, she just a monster."

There was a sudden sound of a stone slab shattering as Sid and Galk turn to Trevor as he was on his feet using his sword to lift himself up as he said, "Would… a monster… bother in saving your… ass?!"

Sid became terrified as Trevor look up at him as his eyes were glowing shining gold before it fade to a just a bright yellow with the moon light shining through the windows as he blinks, his eyes soon return to the normal silver.

"He right, if it wasn't for her, you would have been dead, as well they save our lives. This is the best I can do for them as they deserve," Galk said as he look to Trevor and said, "Can you walk?"

"I… can... go to father… Vincent," Trevor said as Galk understood as he knew who brought the two here as he said, "Follow the best you can."

Trevor didn't say or question it as he walk the best he could as Sid said, "Wait, why are we doing this? WE should be-

"Sid," Galk said in a strong tone as that shut him up as Galk turn to him and said, "I honor my debt to those who deserve it, don't make me kill you to fulfill it."

That really put the fear into Sid as he didn't say anything else as Trevor smile a bit as he liked the guy already as soon enough they went to Father Vincent room and treat Clare there.

(Scene break, Morning)

Clare was laying down on a bed bandage up and in a coma, as Trevor sitting by with his sword stood against the wall beside him as he ask the father to fetch Raki as he deserve to know what is going on as well.

AS the Doors open and the sudden voice of Raki came forth as he rush in and said, "Trevor, Clare!"

Raki saw Clare in her bed ridden state as Trevor was nearby seemingly resting as he saw this. "Are they going to be ok?" Raki asked as Trevor the spoke up.

"Glad to see you care Raki." Trevor spoke up as he began to get up as that gave some relief to Trevor.

"Well despite this I honestly don't know we just don't know where to begin to treat a Claymore." Father Vincent said as he looked down to the knocked out Clare.

"What are you saying you can't mean that Clare is going to?" Raki began but Trevor then spoke up a bit.

"She won't." Trevor said as he looked to Clare. "I have the best doctor for her on the way she's treated me for my injuries multiple times to know what to look for." Trevor said as he began to sit up and get on his feet. "If anyone knows how to treat a Claymore it would be her." Trevor said as he got his feet under him as he was in less pain then before showing he had both a high pain tolerance and a bit of a healing factor.

"It probably be better to let her die." Sid said as Trevor and Raki heard this. "I mean I don't see what all the fuss is about a couple of monsters just tried to kill each other it's not something to waist your tears over." Sid said as then it was Raki who acted as she punched Sid in the face knocking him to the ground hard.

"Nice one Boy." Silva said silently as even Trevor knew the guy deserved that one.

"Bastard." Sid cursed as it looked like a fight was about to break out.

"I'm warning you watch what you say about Clare. She and Trevor took me in and their both always willing to sacrifice themselves." Raki growled as he glared at Sid. "You have no idea what they do for me, they both make me happier than I ever hope to be. Clare is pure of heart and Trevor is honorable and nicer than any human I've ever known!" Raki yelled as this resulted with Raki getting punched down.

But then Trevor appeared and threw Sid across the ground as Sid cried out in shock as Trevor was glaring at him with cold silver eyes. "So I'm a monster right?" Trevor asked as Sid saw this before Trevor scoffed. "Please. I've seen what a real monster looks like I've seen into their eyes and inside there is nothing but desire, greed, hunger, and not a single trace of humanity in them and I'm the guy who hunts down monsters." Trevor said as he glared at Sid who then growled while getting back up.

"I'm heading back to my post." Sid said as he then stormed off to get back to his duty.

"Raki." Trevor said as he then kneeled down to Raki. "There is a great power in prayer and though I'm not much of the praying type I do know sometimes it's all we can do." Trevor said as he looked to Raki with concern.

"He's right despite everything it's not over yet." Galk said as he looked to them. "She will live." Galk said as he looked to Trevor and Raki.

"They're both right." A new voice was heard as they all looked to see a familiar girl as it was Lana as she was currently hulling a few guards and Sid as well thought Sid was being pulled by the ear as the guards were currently out cold. "And luckily she has the best doctor in the world to treat her." Lana said as she smiled while walking in as she let go do Sid's now red ear. "Thanks for the directions map slave." Lana said as Sid glared as she got set up.

"Wait you're the one Trevor spoke of?" Father Vincent said as Lana smiled.

"Please when dealing with Trevor it's something that should be known." Lana said as she began to get ready.

"Well you not only make great time but also know how to make an entrance." Trevor said as Lana smiled as she was ready with what looked like surgical gear and medical supplies as well as a few vials of what appears to be anesthetics and human blood.

"Yeah I know now clear the room the doctor is in and she's about to get to work." Lana said as she flicked a syringe filled with the anesthetic.

"You heard her folks clear out." Trevor said as everyone left the room as Lana got to work as the door locked behind them.

"Now let's get to work." Lana said removing the bandages and began to get to work. She knew a Claymore wasn't like a human she could heal there body reacts differently to certain extremes so magic can be very unpredictable with the healing process thus was why Lana had studied to deeper aspects of her art as with this she can advance the healing process without worry. Once she injected the anesthetic specially made with Trevor in mind she had gloves on as she got ready to work.

(Scene Break that evening)

It took the whole day but Lana walked out to see the waiting group as Lana stretched a bit as she removed her blood stained gloves and burned them. "Well?" Raki asked as Lana smiled a bit.

"She's going to be ok I injected some specialized elixirs to advance her healing for a bit and sealed up the wounds luckily it wasn't as bad as we thought the Yoma was a poor shot when stabbing her." Lana said as at worst the Yoma may have cut some organs which Lana was able to stitch up, at best the Yoma grazed the organs in question.

"Will she wake up soon?" Trevor asked as Lana sighed to him.

"As the old man had said to your dad when he brought you in... it depends on her." Lana said as she looked to Trevor and saw the worry on his face. "Plus." She added showing the tongue of the Yoma Horror he cut down. "Thanks for this genetic sample I can use this to make a tracker for these bastards." Lana said with a smile as Trevor smiled and nodded to her as this could be useful for them.

"Well what do we do then?" Raki asked as Trevor looked to him as Lana sighed a bit.

"I'll be in town for a few days as there is a particular ingredient for my new tracker that I need and its located here if my sources are correct." Lana said as she sat on a bench. "So I'll be going shopping for a bit." Lana said as a Yoma Horror Tracker would be useful to them right now.

"Then for now Raki we need to get you some training." Trevor said as he handed Raki the training swords as Raki saw them as he knew what this meant.

"Best to get as much training in as we can then boy." Silva said as she looked to Raki who understood this.

(Start Montage)

As Clare was recovering from her coma by day Trevor and Raki could be seen at the church's roof as Trevor held the sheathed Garoken in a reverse grip as Raki was swinging at it as the training weapons made large clanging sounds against it as nearby Cid watched them.

The scene then showed Lana in the towns market looking for the item in question as she scanned them and even looked to them while the men at the counter tried to sell him their wears not understanding she was looking for a particular stone as it seemed to be a jeweler.

The scene then changed to Raki trying to pick up the Zero Blades but was struggling as Trevor gave him words of advice on how to use them as Raki saw how Trevor could easily wield the swords that weighed more than a pile of scrap metal for him. As this went on Raki was already starting to show signs of improvement as Trevor noted the muscle mass he was building since they started as Raki was starting to get the hang of wielding the blades in question enough as he was getting closer and closer to be able to actually swing them around in combat.

(End Montage)

The duo were soon seen back in Clare's room as it had been two days since she fell unconscious as Lana was also here to make sure the patient made a full recovery. As they waited Lana was doing another look over on Clare as even though the bandages were still there Lana saw the injuries were all but vanished as Clare was going to be ok. Soon Clare began to stir as Lana saw this and smiled to the Claymore.

"Hey there sleeping beauty I was starting to think Trevor had to kiss you to wake you up." Lana teased a bit as she had been tending to Clare's injuries since she arrived here.

It was then Raki looked to Clare and his legs buckled as Raki willingly collapsed at the bedside, burying his face. "Clare! Thank the Lord! Clare... Clare...!"

Was this real? Could Raki really be... so... happy that she was alive? She stared and listened to his grateful sobs. She had never met a human that could truly care about a Claymore, as Raki seemed to. They were truly rare...

"Glad to see your awake Clare." Trevor said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Trevor..." Clare said as she saw how Trevor was as she knew he literally had no reason to show her kindness after how they met and despite the truce they had it was clear Trevor saw something she herself didn't see. Maybe he saw himself in her but Clare knew that was foolish, Trevor got the easy end he was born like this she was made into this. But from what she saw of Raki and heard of Trevor's parentage she knew deep down that it was possible and that his parents despite his mother's death were among the lucky few who made it work for Trevor to be born.

"Glad to have you back in the land of the living." Trevor said as he smiled to the Claymore.

"Oh, you're awake!" Father Vincent entered, summoned by Raki's cries. "Thank the Lord!"

"I'm sorry Father," Clare looked up at the priest as he approached the bed. "I've been an inconvenience."

"No, how could you say that? It's great that you're conscious now."

Her pale blond hair shifted against the pillow as she turned her head. She spoke over the small sniffles that escaped from the blanket and Raki's face pressed there. "During the days that I was unconscious, what happened? Can you please tell me the situation?" Clare asked as she needed to run down of the situation.

"Wow hold up you just woke up you should try and take it easy for a bit." Lana said as she looked to Clare.

"No Lana let Clare be." Trevor said as he looked to Lana who was shocked. "If anything happens it's on my head." Trevor said as he looked to Lana.

"Fine." Lana said as she glared at Trevor. "But if this goes south it's on you remember she isn't like you Trevor just be ready when it happens." Lana said as she knew many Claymores were doomed to become Awakened Beings if they don't die in combat.

"Understood." Trevor said as he knew this and wasn't going to let it happen to Lana.

"Now then; you have been out for two days. When Galk and Sid were carrying you back, I spotted them and had they put you here in my room. Since then, both Trevor and Raki had been constantly by your side and has been praying diligently for you to wake up." Father Vincent smiled as Trevor heard this and bushed a bit and scratched his nose.

"I wasn't exactly praying I just knew you'd pull through in the end." Trevor defended as he looked away a bit.

When Clare heard this she took a moment to think over her next move as she then had an idea one Trevor saw as well. Two Claymores plus a Madou Ring and Madou Amulet all have the best chance to locating the Yoma as it has nowhere to hide that they can't reach. "Forgive me, Father. I have a favor to ask..." Clare said as the Priest heard this as Lana saw where this was going as now it was time to divide and conquer.

"Raki… prepare for your first unofficial hunt." Trevor said as it was time to see if Raki has the metal to become ZERO.

(Scene Break Later that Evening)

"Who are you?" Clare said to the sound of her voice she was better and back to normal as Lana said, "Call me Lana, I was the one that's treated and healed you up, thank Trevor for calling me in for this."

"Trevor called for you?" Clare asked as she wasn't familiar to her as Lana nodded and said, "Yep, I am the one that always treated Trevor when he needed it, even help me study his biology of his own Yoma part, speaking of which It's amazing how much sloppy work your organization did when they implanted Yoma flesh into you, even the wound you were infected with the Yoma was a bit tricky but I fix you up."

"Fix me up?" Clare said while she stood up as she check herself as she throw off the blanket, as she appeared not wearing anything as Lana had to remove all of her clothing, as Clare chest was wrap up in bandages, Clare eyes widen in surprise as she saw something missing, or more like gone.

Clare was about to stand up and check until Lana stopped her and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I had to completely remove your outfit, and haven't dress you up from the work I did, but speaking of…"

Lana reach over and pull out a stack of folded clothes as Lana set them to Clare side and said, "Here are some replacements, it's not like yours but close enough."

Before she could get a change

The sound of footsteps are heard as both lady's turn to see It was Raki, as he looked to Clare while coming before, as he reach the bed, his legs buckled as Raki willingly collapsed at the bedside, burying his face. "Clare! Thank the Lord! Clare... Clare...!"

Was this real? Could Raki really be... so... happy that she was alive? She stared and listened to his grateful sobs. She had never met a human that could truly care about a Claymore, as Raki seemed to. They were truly rare.

"Glad to see your awake Clare." Trevor said as he walk over as well rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Trevor..." Clare said as she saw how Trevor was as she knew he literally had no reason to show her kindness after how they met and despite the truce they had it was clear Trevor saw something she herself didn't see. Maybe he saw himself in her but Clare knew that was foolish, Trevor got the easy end he was born like this she was made into this. But from what she saw of Raki and heard of Trevor's parentage she knew deep down that it was possible and that his parents despite his mother's death were among the lucky few who made it work for Trevor to be born.

"Glad to have you back in the land of the living." Trevor said as he smiled to the Claymore.

"Oh, you're awake!" Father Vincent entered, summoned by Raki's cries. "Thank the Lord!"

"I'm sorry Father," Clare looked up at the priest as he approached the bed. "I've been an inconvenience."

"No, how could you say that? It's great that you're conscious now."

Her pale blond hair shifted against the pillow as she turned her head. She spoke over the small sniffles that escaped from the blanket and Raki's face pressed there. "During the days that I was unconscious, what happened? Can you please tell me the situation?" Clare asked as she needed to run down of the situation.

"Wow hold up you just woke up you should try and take it easy for a bit." Lana said as she looked to Clare.

"No Lana let Clare be." Trevor said as he looked to Lana who was shocked. "If anything happens it's on my head." Trevor said as he looked to Lana.

"Fine." Lana said as she glared at Trevor. "But if this goes south it's on you remember she isn't like you Trevor just be ready when it happens." Lana said as she knew many Claymores were doomed to become Awakened Beings if they don't die in combat.

"Understood." Trevor said as he knew this and wasn't going to let it happen to Clare, with Lana also added, "And also let her get dress before anything." Trevor, the father, and Raki would agree to that as well as they can have a half-naked woman walking around.

"Now then; you have been out for two days. When Galk and Sid were carrying you back, with Trevor I spotted them and had them put you here in my room. Since then, both Trevor and Raki had been constantly by your side and has been praying diligently for you to wake up." Father Vincent smiled as Trevor heard this and bushed a bit and scratched his nose.

"I wasn't exactly praying I just knew you'd pull through in the end." Trevor defended as he looked away a bit.

When Clare heard this she took a moment to think over her next move as she then had an idea one Trevor saw as well. Two Claymores plus a Madou Ring and Madou Amulet all have the best chance to locating the Yoma as it has nowhere to hide that they can't reach, as Clare called out "Forgive me, Father. I have a favor to ask."

"What is it that you wish?" Father Vincent asked as Clare told her favor as Trevor hear and smile as he knew what to do next, with Clare doing one thing, he and Raki should do the same in another.

"Raki… prepare for your first unofficial hunt." Trevor said as it was time to see if Raki has the metal to become ZERO.

(Scene Break Later that Evening)

As all the guardsmen stood in formation in the cathedral with Father Vincent standing in the middle of the room that all the priest and most of the guards are in as the father said, "I'm sorry up hold of all of you so late in the night, but I'm afraid I have to assist that you trust me for a while."

"Father Vincent as one priest said as another one with an upset tone in his voice as he said, "What is this about Vincent?"

The father took a breath as he has to take a leap of faith here as he said to everyone, "A Yoma investigation."

"What?" The priest step back to hear that, even with the work Yoma being said, everyone knew something bad has happen while some didn't want to believe it, as the same priest said, "A Yoma investigation? You mean that thing is hiding somewhere among us?"

"It's quite possible, and considering what we all been through, I don't believe we can afford to take any chances" Father Vincent said as Clair step forth, all dress up and in a her cloak once more as she step forth and remove her hood, some guard follow her movement, as everyone look to her and saw her silver eyes, as a priest said, "Her eyes. Those are the eyes of a witch!"

"Outrages! Vincent, are you responsible for bringing that demon here!" The angry priest said as Vincent said, "Unfortunately I didn't have a choice."

Suddenly a very old man wearing a different kind of outfit from the other priest as he said, "Can someone please tell me what is going on here?"

"Vincent, how dare you! You're including the arch Bishop in this investigation of yours! You're insane! Do you hear me!?" The angry priest said before guard came up with their spears as they pointed at the priest for that voice out as he didn't know how serious this situation is, as suddenly the other priest were being held up as well, all group together by the guards as they didn't want to take any chances themselves of one of them being a Yoma as the angry priest said, "But why Vincent?"

"Please, we need your cooperation," Vincent as he shows how strong he stood about this as Clare step up and soon check all the priest with no interference from the drugs as she step up and check the angry priest first.

Clare then walked directly up to Father Rodo, who turned a ghostly pallor as the Claymore cupped his face with her deadly hands. Her unblinking eyes seemed to bore through him. Air stirred inside Rodo's mouth as he forgot to breathe. The priests surrounding them watched. Just what was she going to do to them all?

"He's fine." Her hands returned to her sides.

"Next!" A soldier instructed a priest to volunteer himself. The Claymore repeated her actions, her method for rooting out Yoma; she seemed to be gazing at their auras or staring into their souls. Silver-Eyed Witches were known for being the only creatures in this world who could see through a Yoma's trickery. Those silver eyes weren't human...

As the Claymore passed the other priests through the trial, Galk approached Father Vincent. "Father, are you all right?" Galk had seen many shades of fear during his service as a guard. The priest wore a familiar one. It was the fear of being wrong, of being right, and being unprepared for what either would mean.

"Yes, I'm fine Galk." Vincent said as the tension knotting together the lines on Vincent's brow eased only a little. "Don't worry." He confirmed as to this Galk said nothing.

"How are Raki, Trevor, and that Lana Girl?" Vincent asked as she looked to Galk.

"He's in the baptismal chamber on the first floor, as requested with that Lana Girl. He'll be safe there if things get out of hand." Galk said as he heard Trevor wanted him to get some hunting experience here. "As for the other one he's searching in different parts of the church." Galk said as he was unaware that once the people were gathered in one spot the Yoma would have nowhere to hide from Zaruba and Silva's sensory skills.

"You've been a great help," Vincent managed to smile. "If your soldiers hadn't cooperated, this wouldn't have been possible." He said both blessed and grateful for all this cooperation.

"No," Galk looked down at the priest, "We felt we owed it to our fallen comrades. And the captain of the guard agreed." Galk said as Clare did her work here.

"Still, I worry about Clare," Vincent confessed. "She was badly injured and she only woke up today." He said as even Lana agreed Clare needed some time to heal.

"Did she say anything?" Galk issued a furtive glance at the Claymore.

"Just that two days' rest was enough."

"If she said that, I'm sure she's fine." Galk admired the Claymore's fortitude and battle prowess. "Being part monster, she probably heals faster than you think." Galk said as he looked to Clare.

"Yes... that's true..." But the priest did not look entirely convinced.

A monk trembled as the Claymore touched him and he blanched when required to stare into her face. There was a demon's taint there, despoiling any earthly beauty.

"He's fine." Clare confirmed as she continued her job here.

"Next!" A guard called out as Sid and the others heard this.

"Tch!" Sid hissed through clenched teeth.

Galk drew toward Sid, who leaned against a wall. "What's wrong? You seem nervous."

Sid appraised Galk's concern with unease. "I can't stand that girl." He scowled, "Who does that half-breed think she is? It's like we're following her orders!" He countered as he then thought to Trevor. "And what sane human being would even bed a Claymore to create an off spring?" Sid cursed as to him Trevor was worse than a Claymore like nature finds away in a freak of nature.

"It makes sense to me." Galk said as he looked to Sid. "They locate the Yoma and trap it in a vulnerable place and in turn we spear it and them at the same time." Galk said as he glared at the Clare as she did her job. "It's unfortunate but I just don't see any other option." Galk said as Sid looked away from this.

"This is our fight." Sid said as soon Lana was heard as she walked in.

"Not anymore it's not." Lana said as she looked to Sid. "Right now you need all the help you can get and Trevor and Clare has the strength needed to tip the tides in your favor." Lana said as she looked to Sid as she had her wire shooters ready in case of things going south.

"She's right so don't let your pride get the better of you." Galk scolded as he looked to Sid.

"This isn't about pride!" Sid argued as he glared at Galk.

"Then enlighten me." Galk said as he glared at Sid.

"Humans should defend humans that's it." Sid said as Galk heard this and looked away in turn as did Lana as they saw Clare checking on the priests to make sure none of them were the Yoma.

It was then Trevor walked in as he looked to Clare as he noted something was wrong as he had checked all the soldiers and all of them were in one piece. "I can't find it." Trevor said as he looked to Clare as everyone saw him as he raised his hand to stop any gasps or yelling as his silver eyes. "It should still have the injuries we inflicted on it but all these people check out." Trevor said as he looked to them as he even checked Father Vincent as well.

"There has to be something we're missing here." Lana said as she walked into the group as Trevor had helped check everyone as Lana even had a Madou Bell for Horrors and Yoma at the ready.

"Did we check everyone?" Trevor asked as he began to think.

"Yes we did." Clare said as she looked to him as the people about began to whisper.

"No did we check EVERYONE dead or alive." Trevor said as he had met a few horrors who pretended to be corpses to hunt with ease.

It was then Clare realized what Trevor was implying as they did miss a few people and what was worse... Raki was in the one place the Yoma could possibly hide with ease. "Everyone! Seal up the baptism room the Yoma is in there!" Lana roared out as Trevor and Clare sprang into action and began running to the baptism room.

(Meanwhile with Raki and Silva)

Raki put the cloth covered statue down as he began to sit around waiting for the others as Silva saw this. "Something troubling you boy?" Silva asked as she noticed how Raki has been kicked out of major battles like the one coming as of late. No doubt due to his inexperience he wanted to join but would be dead weight to everyone he was fighting alongside with.

"It's just ever since we all started traveling together I've been shoved off to the side lines. Sure Trevor claims I'm inexperienced and Clare I can understand a bit but it doesn't make sense y'know." Raki said to which Silva listened.

"You don't have enough experienced to be ready yet, boy." Silva said as she looked to the Makai Knight in training. "Until you can actually don the armor you would just get in the way." Silva said to which Raki heard it all before.

"Yeah I know." Raki said unaware of some movement behind him.

"Hmm?" Silva began as Raki was walking away a bit.

"What is it?" Raki asked as Silva sensed it.

"Run..." Silva began to which Raki was confused.

"What?" Raki asked trying to make sense of this.

"RUN!" She roared to which Raki looked and was wide eyed at what he saw which was the Yoma rising from where the corpse was looking as hungry as ever. The Yoma roared out as Raki then did as told and ran for it knowing full well what will happen if it manages to catch him.

(Trevor, Clare, and Lana)

The trio were running down the hall as they now knew they were played for fools by the Yoma. After all who would ever suspect a corpse to be a hiding spot or for it to be a Yoma at all. "The Yoma is active we must make haste!" Zaruba called out to which they responded by picking up speed.

(Back with Raki and Silva)

The Yoma took a swipe at Raki who saw it coming and quickly rolled out of the way in time and got to a pillar. The Yoma was surprised by this a bit but then roared out and attacked again only to be stabbed by a blade to the arm and slashed by a Claymore weapon. It looked and saw one of Clare's swords stabbed into its arm and in turn saw Trevor and Clare standing side by side as they glared at the Yoma.

"Clare... Trevor you're both here." Raki said seeing the two and glad to see that they were well.

"You ok kid?" Trevor asked looking to his young student.

"Yeah I'm fine." Raki said feeling a bit useless right now as the Yoma removed the dagger.

It then sniffed the air a bit before eying Trevor and saw him for what he was. "You... the half-breed." The Yoma growled glaring at Trevor.

"Huh?" Trevor asked as that escaped his notice.

"He told me about you how your one of the few such beings in existence. A Human and a Yoma born naturally as you are." The Yoma growled glaring at Trevor. "They say do to your birth you have all the strengths of a Yoma but none of the weaknesses we are bound to." The Yoma said as Trevor knew what it meant.

For Trevor he could easily eat the guts of humans but for him he chose not to do so regardless of what power it may grant him. "Wait, he?" Trevor asked wondering if there was another party involved in all of this.

"I'll wipe you all out!" the Yoma roared out getting ready for battle.

"Raki run now!" Clare roared to which the Yoma charged at them while Trevor responded and blocked and in turn pushed it back with all his might.

"Boy you are one heavy eater." Trevor said but considering it was a veracious eater it made sense.

The a voracious eater roar out as it as it soon push back and hit away Trevor, as he slid across the floor quickly stopping himself as he charge in and slash at the Yoma to bring it down quickly, until it suddenly it rush towards Trevor quite quickly than it should have knocking him back as he felt the air left his lungs as he was hit back and into a pillar, as it shatter upon impact, as the Zero Kens drop out of Trevor coat as the two short swords drop and clang a bit.

"Trevor!" Raki called out as Clare look in his direction as he Trevor gasp for air as he was okay but he was hit pretty hard right there as he cough out and said, "Wh- 'Cough!' what was that?!"

Clare sees this Yoma is somehow stronger than before, as she knew how powerful Trevor was compare to it before, but suddenly it got the drop on him? Clare had to act as she held a defensive stands as she said, "Raki get out of here now!"

The Yoma didn't let anyone get a chance as he thrust its fingers towards the two as Clare push Raki out of the way as she jump back as the fingers gab into the pillar turning it into rubble as, with some of it came and hit Clare, as she fell back and cough up a bit of blood, as she may have been treated by Lana, the damage from inside of her wasn't full healed yet.

The Yoma look down at Clare as he raise his hand with its nail turn into long sharp claws, as Raki turn to see this and his eyes widen, as it seem the Yoma was about to attack Clare, Raki look off to the side where the Zeroken swords drop as he quickly got up and ran towards them as the Yoma stop in its track to hear someone running as he turn and saw the boy going for the swords as it roar and turn towards him as Clare yell out, "Raki Don't!"

The Yoma quickly went after him as he raise his claws out at Raki, as he quickly dodge it by jumping towards the swords the Yoma strike the ground creating a small creator, as Raki quickly grab the sword and lift them up, as they felt very heavy for him, he try not to think about it and raise them in reverse hand grip as Silva yell out to him, "Boy, you're not ready to use those swords! Just run and get out of here!"

"I can't not while Clare and Trevor are still here!" Raki said as he face to Yoma as it pull its hand out of the small creator it's just made as it give him a bit of a roar as Raki held strong as he held the sword up but he was having a bit of trouble holding them as the Yoma came at him with its claws extended towards him, Raki didn't know what to do at this point as he could not run or move fast enough to dodge its attack.

As the claws came and it seem were about to pierces Raki, suddenly metal wires came forth and wrap around the Yoma arm and pull it to the side, missing Raki completely as Raki let out a breath to that as he felt the fear inside of him as he thought death was upon him, but it seem an angel was watching over him, or in this case an annoyed Makai priestess as Lana yell out to him, "Just don't stand there kid! Run to safety!"

But before Raki could the Yoma raise its other arm to strike at him, until someone else came up and block it, as it was Galk that saved Raki life just now as the Yoma was about to push down upon him until some knives got thrown into its arm, weakening its strength as the Yoma turn to the person that throw them as it was Sid with his arms extended as he just barely throw the knives as he yell out to Raki, "It's time to run brat!"

Raki got the message as he try running, with the sword weighing him down a bit as the Yoma roar out and pull at its arm wrap in wire as Lana was drag by it, wit they Yoma reaching its claw out to him until it was hit away by Trevor as he soon recover, with the Garoken cutting into the beast as it cry out in pain as Trevor said, "Not this time beast!"

The Yoma roar out louder as now he was pushing his own limits as it push forward with its wounded arm as everyone is surprise by this, as Galk said, "Stay back! I've got him!"

Galk slash and cut off a few of the Yoma's fingers as its blood came out a bit from that, and soon three more knives was founded in his neck as Sid said with a cocky tone, "We'll take it over from here, why don't you stop trying to save everyone yourselves, you done enough and beside I doubt you could save this boy."

"We could, but we're not that king of people!" Lana said still holding her string shooter as the Yoma yell out as its flex its arm and broke some of the strings, with Trevor coming in quickly and using his inner Yoma strength to hit it back as he said, "And Raki is my student, it's my job to watch over him."

"Maybe, this but this is our city silver eyes, and we swore we will protect it!" Sid as Trevor give a smile as he said, "Then do your job then!"

As the Yoma recover and went at them with Clare recover enough to slash at the Yoma legs and make it fall down to one leg for the moment.

"Good to see you standing still," Trevor said as Clare said, "I wasn't planning on giving up on this fight."

Trevor walked forth and spun the blade in his hand as he knew how to spot those who had the will. If anything Galk and Sid would make find additions to the Order just a tad bit rough around the edges. "Well then if we're all in agreement lets banish this Yoma from these Holy Grounds." Trevor said as it was time to go wild and send this Yoma on a one way ticket to Hell.

"I'll provide support with Sid from afar." Lana began to which Trevor nodded.

"Ok Clare, Galk circle around it we can't give it room to attack." Trevor said knowing it was now or never to attack.

The duo nodded and in turn they went on the offensive. Lana began by sending wires at it and forcing it to try to remove them allowing the group to get the offensive in. Trevor came in and slid under it while slashing at its legs as The Yoma roared in response. This of course was responded with Sid throwing his knives at it causing it to roar in fury.

Galk get behind me!" Trevor roared out going to Galk just as the Yoma attacked. Trevor saw it use its claws to do the deed and proceeded to slash it away as well. "Go!" Trevor roared out his order and in turn Galk roared and slashed at the Yoma's arm blocking it. But before it could respond the Veracious Eater was tabbed in its hands by Clare's own weapon imbedding into the hands. The Eater responded by flinging Clare away and with her Galk but it was Trevor who came for the attack.

As Trevor attacked he was of course knocked back by the Yoma dropping the Garoken. Trevor while flying through the air smirked as the Yoma took the bait in his eyes. The Veracious Eater grabbed the Garoken and not only was it forced t the ground by its weight but it began to burn its hand causing it to roar in pain. Trevor had fixed his flight and jumped off the wall before he pulled out his own Claymore weapon and slashed at the Yoma. Trevor then kicked the sword upward causing it to spin for a moment before he caught it on the return and slashed at the Yoma with ease.

The Eater roared out but it was Galk who took the blow for Trevor. The Monster in turn took Galk's sword and began slashing at Trevor only for Clare to jump in with her daggers. Clare blocked the attack and in turn hissed in pain as she felt her wounds still hadn't completely healed yet. Lana then sent more wires out and yanked Clare away before Trevor jumped in and slashed at the Yoma instead.

(At the Window)

The Man from before smirked hidden away while observing the event play out. He leaned on the wall in the shadows and smirked every so often. Truth was he had returned after dealing with a subject most important as his reasons for being here was simple. He designed to witness the Golden Armor making its appearance first hand.

"So will this bearer of Gold be the one to end me?" He asked smirking at Trevor as he fought before his gaze went over to Clare. "Or shall this Claymore be the key I need to the Ark of Clare and Teresa?" He continued wondering just what will occur next in this delightful little game.

(Back to the Battle)

Trevor slid his sword by the flat side against his wrist as he glared at the Yoma in question who glared back at him inspecting Trevor. "I know of your tale half-breed." The Yoma said as it glared at Trevor as all heard this.

"Yeah well I do have a bit of a following forming." Trevor taunted as the Yoma chuckled a bit.

"No I know of your tale half-breed." The Yoma said as it glared at Trevor. "They say many things like how you are the child born of a human and claymore. Others call you a traitor to your own kind. But unlike the rest of us you can consume by choice alone." The Yoma taunted as it glared at Trevor. "A rumor started that whoever can consume you will be given power to challenge that of the four." The Eater said as it then blinked as Trevor vanished.

Just then the Yoma roared in pain as it felt gashes appear on its body before Trevor landed on the statue Raki was holding. "You talk too much." Trevor said as his Garoken was dripping the Yoma's Blood.

"How did you?" The Yoma asked as Trevor's eyes were then seen showing they were no longer silver but topaz yellow. But it was only a moment as they returned to their silver form. It seems his eyes change form whenever he draws upon his super natural power inherited from his Claymore mother.

"Practice." Trevor said as he then jumped down next to the statue. "Clare catch!" Trevor called out as he then kicked the statue so hard it flew straight for Clare.

"I won't let you!" The Yoma roared out and in turn slashed the sword upon Clare just as the statue arrived. The statue was hit but instead of stone or marble the sound of metal was heard as clearly the statue was just for show. The statue cracked before in the end it shattered revealing Clare's Claymore inside it. "So it's true the rumors the stories." The Yoma said as Clare was then rejoined by Trevor.

"It's time Yoma." Trevor began as he took a battle stance.

"For this night your reign of terror ends here." Clare added as they both glared down the Yoma read to end its life.

"Die!" The Yoma roared as it charged at the duo only for them to dodge the blade attack with ease. Trevor jumped upward and used the clash between the two swords to jump up and make a grab at the Yoma. Trevor looked and saw despite her best efforts Lana's treatment to heal Clare was still touch and go.

Trevor was lucky seeing as he was still good to go but he needed to act fast before it was too late. "Lana!" Trevor called out as Lana knew what he wanted.

Just then Trevor charged in at the Yoma as he then slid under it between its legs before jumping back at it. The Yoma then roared in pain as it felt the sword arm cleaved of by the Garoken as Trevor wasn't done just yet. He then jump back into the fray and began going at it from different angles. Once he did so he then jumped over the Yoma and sliced at its head hurting it.

The Yoma roared out as Clare knew she had to act fast. She saw the Yoma had figured out Trevor's next move and was moving to stop it. Trevor was of course about to go for another when he saw the tendrils moving in too late. Clare in turn was stabbed through the chest as she pushed Trevor out of the way from it. Clare had acted on instinct there and despite it she kind of envied Trevor. This Golden Knight never had to struggle with his Yoma side but despite this she still helped him. Just then the Yoma gasped as Clare saw it in the light something shining from it.

She looked and saw Lana with her wire gun out showing she set up a trap. The Yoma was surprised as it felt its good arm being restrained. Before it could move anything else it felt every limb being restrained by the Priestess. "Now then... ready to die?" Lana asked as she then yanked the gun causing one of the Yoma's limbs to be sliced off.

"Wow!?" Sid cried out as he saw this.

Clare was surprised as the wind blew and Lana was surrounded by the wires as she then reached out and strummed them. Each one she strummed a piece of the Yoma was sliced off. The way she moved it was like she had turned the Horror into her own personal musical instrument and she in turn was the conductor. Clearly she was making this slow and painful as Clare got her feet under her again as Trevor went torts his partner Clare and yanked the spike out of her.

"Let's finish this!" Trevor called out ready to finish this fight at long last.

Clare nodded as she had enough of this as well, as the Yoma still crying out from the pain of the wires cutting into him, but he heard the battle cry of Clare and Trevor as the two charge at him full speed as Clare's muscle intense greatly with her eyes full flashing yellow, as she went for a upper slash, Trevor went for a decapitate with its body cut down at the middle as Yoma blood sprayed everywhere as the two landed behind it.

As Raki and the other two men in the room were surprise by this, as they witness something that seem impossible yet incredible.

Trevor swing his blade to remove all the Yoma's blood on it before sheathing it, and Lana calling back the wires that was still attach to the dead Yoma's body parts with Raki said, "Wow you two killed the Yoma!"

"They're both amazing," Sid said with Galk smiling to this as he agreed with his friend as he said, "You right about this, they're truly incredible."

Trevor took a breath after that as that was a workout for him as he said, "Nice work Clare, you did amazing… Clare?"

Trevor turn to Clare, hearing the heavy breathing and saw her eyes were still Topaz color as she gasp and fell down to her knees dropping her sword as well as Trevor kneel down top her while holding her steady as he yell out, "Clare!"

"Are you alright?!" Raki said as Lana quickly gotten down to them and held Raki back and said, "Hold on, your friend there use a bit too much power."

Clare muscle were flexing and fangs starting to appear in her teeth as Trevor put his hands on her shoulder and said to her, "Calm yourself Clare, force your Yoma side down."

"It's no use, I've gone too far," Clare whisper as she push Trevor back as she gotten on her feet again and grab her sword as Raki said, "what's going on?"

Clare put her sword close to her neck as everyone as Raki said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"it wasn't too safe to use so much Yoma power, I substance too much injury, I have reach my Yōki limit," Clare said as I will soon become a danger to everyone."

Raki is shocked by this as Clare held herself back as much as she can as she spoken, "I have to do this while my human mind is still in control. I must take my life while I still can."

"No don't you can't! Please stop!" Raki said as Clare raise her Claymore while she said, "I must do this."

"We'll fit it!" Raki said as Lana said, "You fool, you cannot fix of what she is. She is on the verge of turning and there nothing she or you can do!"

Clare stab her claymore into the stone floor as she kneel down with Raki pulled away from Lana as he wanted to help Clare, but before he could, she yell out, "Stay away from me! Galk now… do it."

Galk was hesitate to Clare request as Clare lower her head and said, "Please Galk, hurry!"

Galk got the idea of what Clare wants as he raise his sword to cut off Clare's head as Raki said, "Stop this isn't right! You can't do this."

Raki listen to me, I'm beyond saving," Clare declare as she can't hold herself much as she went on saying, "The more Yoki we use, the closer we become to a full Yoma... this transformation... will happen gradually... it can hit suddenly... without any warning."

No. NO!" Raki yell out as Clare said to him sounding more in pain as it is as she said, "My body can barely hold on as it is."

Raki didn't want Clare to die... he didn't want another person in his life to die as he ran over to her and hug her as Silva said to him, "Boy."

"Please don't" Raki said while protecting Clare from Galk killing her as she said, "What are you doing? You'll die!"

Raki didn't back away as he keep hold of her as Clare said to him, "Raki stop, you have to let go of me."

Clare felt her Yoma coming closer and closer as her energy was becoming too much for her now as Raki said to her, "Please don't... traveling with you... and Trevor was the best thing that happen. I am so happy."

She is shock by Raki words as he said to her, "After my family died, my village push me aside. I lost every single thing that I had, but then you came and you let me to travel with you and Trevor, for once let me feel happy again, more than anything that happen with something in my life... you said you're not kind, but I know that's not the truth."

Trevor watch as Raki pledged to Clare as he went on saying, "You are one of the people that were nicer to me than anyone I knew of before, in my entire life... so that why I need you to live and just stay... I just don't know what I will do without you by my side, so if you die… please let me die as well by your side."

Lana sighed a bit as she thought this was supposed to be the future inheritor to Zero, to the man she respected than anyone else and the boy is stupid enough to throw it away to die alongside a woman who would die or turn into an awaken being later on in life with Trevor hearing enough as he said, "That's enough Raki, you're not going to die here."

"But Trevor!" Raki said but before he could say anything else, Trevor held up his hand to him and said, "But also… nether is Clare."

Clare is taken by surprise by this as he kneel down beside them both and wrap his arms around Clare while he focus his energy on her Yōki energy try to make it stable enough for Clare to take control of herself and force her awaken being side to sleep as he said, "It's not a strength of your physical form, it's your mental, your own will. It doesn't matter how strong your Yoma side is to you, its apart of you, it's will follow to your command, just don't give into its instinct."

Clare is surprise by Trevor words and felt his aura surrounding her calming her Yoma side somehow, as he went on saying, "Listen to your heart and feel it. It's the most important part of you being human. You're stronger than your Yoma, you are better than your Yoma. Listen hard to my words and you will find the strength you'll need, just ask yourself this why did you become a claymore in the first place? Who do you want to protect the most?"

'Why I became… a claymore?" Clare thought to herself as her mind flashes through the years sense she became a Claymore, with one memory is shown to her of another claymore who smile at her and lead to a village before it flash to another memory of death when her hand was cut off from her arm and then her head from her body, as Clare said, "To…Honor Teresa… and a- avenge her."

Trevor watch as Clare energy was going down and knew she was taking back control of her Yoma side as Clare thought of who she would protect the most as image came to her fellow claymore sister, Elena, then to number of other claymore she knew and care for, then Raki, and lastly… Trevor that standing before her as she said, "And I want to… protect…"

Everyone stood still as the only thing they are hearing is Clare grunting and groining, as a small tear came to her eye, as Trevor held Clare closely as she said, "To protect… everyone I… I know alive."

In turn Trevor's Yoma half came to fore with his silver eyes turning Topaz Yellow. The result was the Yoki spiking out as Clare roared. Everyone shielded themselves as they expected the worse. Galk and Sid were wide eyed as soon the power died down as Trevor and Clare still stood there. Clare was wide eyed as her silver eyes were back honestly surprised that worked and she didn't transform.

"That's Trevor." Lana said as she saw this.

"My... My Yoki is under control I didn't transform." Clare gasped as Trevor got off Clare allowing his own Yoki to die down reverting his own eyes to their Topaz Color

"You're still alive." Raki said as he then hugged Clare as Trevor walked passed him.

Galk smiled as he saw this and allowed himself a sigh of relief. "I can't believe it's over." Galk said as Sid walked up a bit.

"She didn't become a Yoma after all." Sid said as he saw this. "So do you think that's the end of it?" Sid asked as he saw this to which Trevor walked in.

"Hard to tell it depends on her." Trevor said as he stood with them for a moment.

"Well one thing is for sure you and that boy saved her life in the end." Galk said as he looked to Trevor who shrugged.

"Just doing my duty." Trevor said as he sat on a broken stone as it's been a long night.

(Scene Break the next day)

The group was ready to head out as Lana had a cloak and sack ready with Clare in her disguise once more. "I owe you so much father." Clare said to the Bishop.

"What are you talking about Clare and Trevor we should be the ones indebted to you two for saving our lives." The priest said as he looked to the group.

"As Trevor would say I was simply doing my duty." Clare said as she looked to the Father.

"I want you to know the Bishop has given his full consent to taking Raki under our wing here in the Cathedral." The father said as Raki heard this and was surprised until Trevor cut him off.

"Yeah sorry about that but the kid is my student after all and seeing as I'm still alive and kicking I don't see the need for that." Trevor said with a smirk on his face. "What did you think we wouldn't make it?" Trevor joked as this got a few laughs from the group. "Then again Raki is free to stay if he thinks he can't handle my training?" Trevor said as Raki heard this.

"He's not wrong boy." Silva was heard as Lana giggled a bit.

"Hey boy." Sid was heard as they then saw Galk and Sid there. Sid then gestured his head to Galk who was holding something.

"Here a souvenir." Galk said as he passed a sword over to Raki who saw it. "You guys take care of yourselves." Galk said Trevor smirked to this.

"Yeah don't worry, I still have a job to do up north." Trevor said as he was on a journey to the Northern Lands. "Let's go." Trevor said as he took his leave with Clare and Lana.

"Hey wait for me!" Raki called out as he gave chase.

"Wait kid hold up." Sid called out as he looked to Raki. "You better become a strong Knight to help Clare and make sure you do our Golden Knight's teachings proud!" Sid called as Raki heard this.

"Don't worry I will." Raki called out as he then went to catch up to the others.

(Meanwhile above)

Atop a spire the man from before observed everything with great interest. He observed the transaction and smirked in response. "Well this is truly amusing the boy is traveling north." HE said with a smirk as he then proceeded to remove his shades a bit. "I must say not often I meet another like myself." HE said as in turn his eyes opened to reveal Silver Eyes much like Trevor and Clare.

He then kneeled down as he observed things a bit allowing the wind to blow his scarf a bit. He then began to hum a tune to himself that sounded like one of victory showing that contrary to what others may believe here he was truly in control.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well there we go a completed chapter after so long. Now then I hope you all enjoy it and until next time leave a review and ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 4 Hunting the Awakened

Garo Claymore of Knights

ESKK: At last a new chapter let's get this show on the road.

(Start Village)

Another hybrid of Horror and Yoma was roaming as it had a girl cornered in an alley. She made the mistake of roaming when there were Yoma about and being day light the beast laughed ready to feed and spread. As she was about to attack the human girl was saved from the tongue like appendage by a red scabbard blocking the attack. The wielder was none other than Trevor who then drew forth the Garoken and slashed the tongue back causing the Horror to roar in pain.

"Makai Knight?!" The Creature gasped as it saw Trevor.

"Run." Trevor ordered as he looked to the girl.

The girl nodded and squeezed away but the Horror saw. "NO!" It roared only for Trevor to kick it in the face and give the girl time to escape. The Horror roared as it then went on the offensive and began attacking Trevor. Trevor of course countered most of its attacks seeing as both Lana and the Watchdog wanted a live sample of this thing to hopefully track it down when it shows. Trevor jumped back and glared at the Yoma before he took a battle stance again.

"Sorry gotta end this quick." Trevor said as got ready to summon his armor.

 **"NO!"** The Horror Yoma Hybrid roared and in turn entered its true form before attacking. Trevor cut open a portal as in turn a light shined down from it to summon his armor.

(Start Opening)

*Insert Divine Flame by Jam Project

You are one who will bring

As the song began young woman with long hair and silver eyes as she was nude yet beautiful before she met a man and kissed him as both were nude. But then the two were being ripped apart as if by fate.

-GAROOOOOO! GAROOOOO! GAROOOOOOO~!-

As the opening began different Knights appeared such as Garo, Dan, Zero, and a few Claymores symbols and all before the scene changed as if it was some kind of abstract artwork.

-Moeru gouka no naka umareochita senshi. Seou onore no yami to nikushimi wo-

The screen shows Trevor going from infant to his current age as it shows him wielding the Garoken which he ran through and sliced his way through his foes before spinning around.

-Hitoshirezu chikatta omoi hagane ni nari. Ankoku no me wo karu sono toki-

Shows the Makai Knights Garo, Dan, and Zero before it showed them fighting Claymores and one other Makai Knights known as Kiba before Garo met Kiba in battle as the two shared Silver eyes and Clashed against each other. The screen then showed Garo as his armor came off revealing Trevor as he fell downward torts a sort of abyss.

-Kakenukete yuku atsui nanika ga mi wo kogasu Kono inochi…-

The Claymore appeared before energies went passed her to reveal a Makai Alchemist which then the energy went passed her again to reveal the Watchdog before Zaruba appeared for a moment.

-Hoshii naraba kurete yaruze Ukabu honoo no kokuin ni-

Trevor's claymore appeared before the screen showed second more rusted and demonic Claymore weapon as it then split into two revealing a shadow man holding the Claymore and Trevor holding his own as both gave off an energy of either light or dark as they both stood on cliffs before it was cut off by Trevor charging in.

-Furimuku na! Kirisake! Yami wo tsuranuku made Konjiki no kiba wa uketsugu chi no sadame-

Shows Trevor running as he had the Garoken drawn before showing a young man jumping in with twin soul metal daggers drawn before showing another Makai Knight with his weapon drawn before it showed three figures and a fourth female figure holding a Claymore as energy passed through them each time.

-Kanashimi to setsuna ni nomikomareta tamashii-

The screen showed Trevor before his head went apart to reveal Mary in her Awaken being form as she spread her wings out ready to fight all those who would dare attack her.

-Tada hitori ten he to tsunagu hikari wa GAROOOOO!-

Energy burst out revealing the title of Garo Claymore of Knights as the song ended and in turn the story began.

*End OST

(Start Outside the Village)

Four Claymores of the Organization were seen walking to the Village they were tasked to help. They were to handle the 5 Yoma that were there and also to help look into information of the elusive Yoma Slayer. Some believed him to be an urban legend but a Claymore had made contact with him giving proof that the legend was real. As they walked though they heard a girl yelling and saw her running away from a man. But of course the Yoki he gave off showed he was not a man at all.

"Wait come back!" The man called as the girl ran away. "There's no need to leave in such a hurry." He called out as he chased the girl before vanishing.

In turn the girl cried out in shock when the man now in the form of a Yoma landed in front of her and laughed at his meal. But before he could dig in a blade stabbed through his face and was sliced off ending its life instantly. "Your Claymore's." The girl said as she saw them.

"And you must be from Torela." The Claymore said to which the girl nodded in response. "So tell me girl how bad it is in town?" The Claymore asked as she looked to the girl in question.

"I don't know." She confessed as she was scared to hear what happened to her hometown.

(Scene Break at Torela Clare)

The three Claymore's arrived as Clare was seen there sheathing her sword. When they arrived the leader gasped sensing something and in turn saw the remains of Yoma in a back alley. Raki then turned around and saw the other Claymores there. "Clare these friends of yours?" Raki asked as Clare knew what they were. No doubt Rai was being cautious considering his last time meeting a Yoma disguised as a Claymore.

"Interesting there was five of them. It seems you fought and killed four of the creatures by yourself." The leader said as she looked to Clare. "The fifth one escaped and would have killed a woman right outside of town if we had not saved her." The leader scolded as she wasn't done yet. "So perhaps you'd like to explain to us what happened here?" She requested as Clare then glared over to them.

"First of all I knew you three were coming from that direction and you could have taken him so long as you didn't take your time coming here." Clare began causing the Claymore to glare at her. "And second... the reports were mistaken there wasn't five there was six." Clare said as this surprised the group.

Just then a roar was heard as they in turn saw the Hybrid charging through a building as Garo was on its back stabbing the Garoken into its hide causing the bright light to shoot out and affect Garo once more. Garo roared out as the Hybrid tried to get Garo off its back. Garo then jumped up and used one of his scarves to restrain the Horror. Garo then pulled hard and slammed the Hybrid into a building before slamming it to the ground. The Horror then looked and saw the others before the Hybrid roared out using its tongue to try and reach them to hopefully infect them as well.

Garo knew he could only endure the pain for so long and knew he had to finish this now. He then roared out and charged at the Hybrid running on the scarf to where it was restrained by the massive ring. He then slashed through the Horror releasing the Gold Light inside it which entered into Garo before dying down. The Monster turned to dust before Garo retracted his armor showing his skin was slightly burned and his clothing singe as well.

"Shit." Trevor cursed as he stumbled a bit no doubt still getting use to when these Hybrid do that with every attack on them.

"The half-breed." The Claymore leader said as she saw Trevor and his silver eyes.

Trevor heard this and looked before cursing himself to this. "Oh shit." Trevor cursed as he saw the Claymore's here and knew they still haven't given up hunting him down once it was known he was back in the spot light.

The three claymores had their hands on their weapons just in case as the leader of the trio steps up as she said, "By order of the organization, if we ever caught sight of the male half breed we must capture and bring him back to headquarters. You will surrender to us."

"I'm sorry to say this but," Trevor began to say as he stood up, wrenching at the pain, but he took a breath as he power through it and said, "I don't plan on going anywhere with you three, as lovely as you ladies are it just won't happen I'm already with another party."

"It not a request," the leader said as she took a step forward until Clare step in front of her covering Trevor as she quickly said, "Your help is not required with this one. He is already in my custody and under my supervision, there no need to raise your blade at him."

"Oh, and you believe you can watch over him without the half-breed escaping," the leader said as Trevor said, "You know I have a name right?"

They wasn't paying attention to him as they were eye at each other with the two claymore staying silent, not wanting to get in the middle of their leader and the claymore before them as Clare said to her, "I've been traveling with him for almost a month, and so far he hasn't make any such attempt, even when I had my sword pointed at his heart."

'During spars mostly,' Trevor deadpan thought with Zaruba added in his two cent talking through his thoughts, _**"She covering for you, so you can carry out your duty, she brave doing this so."**_

Trevor silently agree to that as it seem Clare had all the time in the world to take him in, but she doesn't and most if not all claymore follow any orders and the laws of the organization that they set for them to the letter and Clare seem to be bending the rules for him and using a loophole for him as long she is watching over him she could report anything to the organization and keep going on their journey.

As the other claymores were at a standstill by this, they knew they cannot attack one of their own without reason, and Clare hasn't done anything wrong… yet, they really can't do a thing as the leader of the trio sighed and let go of her sword handle as she said, "Fine then, but I will report of your actions. As the organization had said there was a chance these were Voracious eaters and we were instructed to wait for them to gather in the same place, then the four of us were to the job together."

"Well unfortunately most of them were just normal Yoma, with the one abnormal that was weak," Clare said as Trevor whisper on that while rubbing a spot that the light shine out and burn at him as he said, "Tell that to the burns I gotten from it."

"I think you mean fortunately, if they were voracious eaters, then you would be the one lying in the street right now instead of them," the leader said with Raki surprise by this news as the leader went on saying, "Or was this an attempt at foolish bravery."

"Not really, we arrived early and found out they were normal yoma, I decided to proceed and confront them head on, while the companion would take on the abnormal," Clare said as the leader close her eyes and said, "Interesting, then I will also inform the organization about your disobedient."

"Is it disobedient by getting a job done that requested for you to do?" Trevor said as the leader stop in her tracks when she and the other were walking off as Trevor said, "As far as I see, she make your duty just easy taking out most of them."

"This isn't a concern to a half-breed like you," she said before she look back at him for a moment, judging him to the look of her eyes before turning back around and walk off with the two claymores beside her.

AS soon they were out of site, Raki came up to Clare and said, "So wait you thought they were Voracious eaters? You told me they were just normal yoma."

"She didn't lie on that, even I could tell these yoma were just normal ones, with the one back at the church was different than most," Trevor said as he step up before his mentor and said, "But she taking them by herself is crazy even you as well taking on the hybrids. You, and her shouldn't be so reckless."

Clare put her sword away as she said to him, "Alright Raki, I'll keep that in mind for the future."

"Let's get going, no doubt Lana will be piss at me for killing a hybrid than keeping it alive," Trevor said as trying to capture a creature that could infect people with its tongue is hard enough as if it goes after people nearby, he would have no choice but to take it out fast before it could harm a person with Zaruba said, _**"Don't want to be in your shoes, if I had feet."**_

(Later that night)

The group made camp, as Trevor went out to talk to Lana about the fail attempt to capture a hybrid alive while Clare is talking to her informant by a camp fire with cricket's were chipping as the man in black said, "Well I can see you are as careless as ever. What would you have done if they were Voracious eaters? Oh what am I talking about, you were hoping that was the case. Am I correct?"

Clare didn't say a thing as the man in black said to her, "I do emit I admire your courage, but you have no idea what you're up against when it comes to Voracious eaters."

"I fought one in the Cathedral," Clare declared as she has a good idea of Voracious eaters are like with the man in black said, "Actually that was just a normal one. It did need to eat more than normal to maintain its sizes but really it's just an underling."

Clare expression didn't change by this as the man in black went on saying, "You see, we use Voracious eaters as more of a code word. Publicly it's much easier to explain those creatures are by referring to them as such."

The man in black push up his hat and said, "What we are really talking about are awaken beings."

Clare expression change from stone to shock by this as she didn't know this and thought the two were different subject, as her mind remember the time she first saw a claymore with her Yoki go out of control while transforming, as a horn appear on her head and wings grow out her back, as she remember her well enough… as the one who killed Teresa.

"They were born from the failures of our own ranks and ones that in the birth project, as far as the public knows they're just yoma that lived a long time," the man in black said with what he said catch Clare attention as the man in black went on saying, "If you were to ever face a true Voracious eater, an Awaken being, then remember this. It is quite certain you will dead in the matter of seconds."

"What is the birth project? I only heard it just once before," Clare question as the man in black said, "Oh, that. A failed experiment that was shelved due to the failure rate that happen during it, as few select warriors from a few generation that came before you had come forth and volunteer for, as the organization believe we can create a strong breed of warriors if they were was naturally born."

Clare listen carefully as the man in black went on saying, "Unfortunately it seem that when impregnate the claymores devolved faster into becoming awakened beings and were quickly put down before so, some before they could even give birth, and those who did given birth were barely holding into themselves. If even one child was hurt or didn't make it during the birthing, they go into a berserker like rage that lead them into becoming an awaken being as well. It escalated further when some of the newborns had died during the mothers rage. After this many of the newborns were put out of their misery since they couldn't live without their mothers for long. Do to all these factors the project was shut down and shelved due to the birthrate and deaths of said new born and the turning of our ranks into awaken beings."

Clare is surprise by these fact the man in black is telling her as he went on saying, "Out of the many that was done, only two new born survive that were born males, with one being keep out of view of the public and watch over in case it developed into a awaken being himself, while the 2nd being born out of our control from a claymore than went rogue, the 2nd male born half-breed you are traveling with, Trevor was it?"

The man then chuckled a bit as he sighed a bit not long after. "Though I supposed it could not be helped truly. After all imagine the time it would take to rear those warriors from birth, Claymores are already destined to live long lives and I doubt many would want to wait for a good century for their warrior to be ready." The Handler said showing how their plan had more than the natural instinctive flaws of the participants.

Clare didn't say a word about him as she knew enough what Trevor was and she trust him enough to keep himself from going out of control as she said to the man, "What happens to the ones that became awaken beings?"

"Some were killed, due to them being lower ranking before while other escape killing many of our ranks along the way, as I have said before if you ever face against an awaken being, you will die," the man in black said to Clare as she just glare at him and said to him, "Your lack of faith in my skills is Unfortunate, Good bye.

Clare turn around and started to walk off as the man in black smile as he said that will catch Clare attention, "Its Priscilla."

Clare stopped when she heard that name she was very familiar with. "You want to take Priscilla's head am I right about that?" The Handler asked as he looked to Clare. Silence was his answer to which he already knew what it was. "Well you best forget that notion because even amongst Awakened Beings she's in the top of her class." The man said with a smirk while adjusting his hat a bit. "And her awakening unleashed all of her latent power." He said as Clare was like a stone. "Of course she only did so to defeat Teresa otherwise they're might have been another outcome." The Handler said as Clare still remembered when it happened.

"When it comes to awakening beings our policy has always been to treat them as any other Yoma we are to simply leave them alone unless we are ordered to take them down as part of a contract." The Handler said as Clare listened to him.

"So what if a job comes in where we are to take down Priscilla?" Clare asked as she looked to the Handler.

"If that were to happen then our Organizations Total Strength would be brought down upon her. But only our leader can decide that." He said with his fingers interlocked. "Don't worry our top warriors are quiet capable I'm sure confident they can bring her down." The Handler said as he looked to Clare. "Of course every era does has its heroes. Unfortunately no matter what you think you're not one of them." He said as of course Clare remained silent which in turn the Handler saw it. "Very well I'll add your name to a team that's been assigned to an awakened being." The Handler said as Clare looked to him.

"It's a job in the mountains west of here." He said going into detail a bit. "We never had such an opportunity to see what could have been with the Birth Project and knowing our runaway wolf is heading north deterring him off course a bit will give us time to learn why he is so intent on traveling north." The Handler said as it was known Trevor seems to be intent on going north but ever since he began traveling with Clare and Raki it seems his destination is stopped at every turn. "Furthermore it would be a good chance for us to see what he is capable of against an Awakened Being." The Handler said as it was clear what he wanted and why he wanted it.

"Apparently it's the result of a warrior who missed their chance to die. I believe it will be a good opportunity for you to see just how competent you really are and for us to see how powerful the Runaway Wolf is." He said remembering how he met Trevor who either wears a mask, glasses like his own, or a hood to conceal his eyes.

(Later)

Clare arrived back at camp to see Trevor leaning on a tree sleeping with the Garoken resting against his shoulder blade. Raki was in his sleeping bag as Clare walked over to Raki first and looked down to him. She reached out to the boy only to pull back as she second guessed herself. She then looked to Trevor wondering what was in the North that he needed to do... He always said he had to see someone there but he never gave a straight answer to it.

Was something there he needed to retrieve or was he going to see someone close to him. She then looked to the sky wondering just what was going on as Trevor was the second such half-breed born and if this is true who was the first and where is he right now.

(Scene Break Mountain Village)

Trevor, Clare, and Raki were walking down the street as Trevor had his hood back on to hide his silver eyes. He knew the looks it would cause but he accepted it long ago seeing as people will always fear what they cannot understand. "So who are we supposed to be meeting here?" Trevor asked as Makai Knights slay Yoma as much as Horrors so the fact he was invited to this mission was to be treated as any other Horror Hunt. Lana had returned to her village long ago and was working on the Hybrid tracker but she needed a live sample or specimen to study no doubt to acquire the data on it.

"We'll know when we see him." Clare said as they continued their trek.

'So there really going to fight a voracious eater this time.' Raki thought as he saw Trevor and Raki walk through.

"Come on kid we're burning day light." Trevor called out as he looked to the duo.

"Sorry." Raki said before he ran to catch up to them. 'Clare and Trevor are great Warriors together they'll be fine.' Raki thought as he caught up to them.

As they walked for a tad bit longer they were then stopped by a man in a cloak as he looked to them. "Follow me." He said as Trevor didn't sense any Yoki from him nor any Inga either.

(Later)

The group was being lead to an old path in the city before they arrived at an old house. "You're the last ones to arrive the rest are already here." The cloaked figure said as Trevor and Clare both saw three other figures inside the house. But the group quickly recognized one of the Claymore's inside the house.

"Oh come on not you again." Trevor complained loudly as he remembered the one that in the middle from before in the last town and thought he was rid of her.

One of the claymore women stood up as she look at the group and said, "The half-breed man is here, which is surprising, and you brought the brat along too."

Insulting at group, Trevor didn't like her tone ether as she sounding very arrogant, she didn't stop as she went on talking, "Well I'm sure he's not your kid. What did you do, pick up a stray on your way over?"

Trevor sighed a bit as her tone seem to be getting too big headed for her own good as he soon spoken up saying, "The boy is with me, a warrior in training to make him succeed in a title, I prefer if you didn't stick your nose in our business, and keep your foot out of your mouth."

"What you say?!" she yell as she look as step forward until the claymore woman from before spoken up saying, "Stand down, don't waste your energy on something this petty."

The woman ball her hand into a fist before stepping back as she look back at the group as she look back to the boy and said, "I hope you don't plan on bringing him along to help fight."

"No, he going to be staying behind at an inn where he will be keep out of the way for the time being," Trevor answer as he stood strong before the girl before she retreated back with nothing else to say as suddenly a sword came flying at him as he quickly block it with his claymore sword with ease before pushing her back as soon they have their sword pointed at each other neck as the woman said, "For a late comer, you have quite the attitude, but I guess we're all on edge as we have to wait an entire week."

"Then you should have prepared better then," Trevor said with the first claymore woman pointed her sword at Trevor as well, as with Clare was reaching for her sword to help just in case, as the man in the room behind the group sighed and said, "I'll leave this to you then Miria."

He soon left while closing the door behind him leaving the whole scene as Raki said, "Great just leave us like this."

"Helen and Deneve, put them away right now," Miria order as the two claymore women comply as they put away their sword with Trevor putting his sword back behind him with Clare surprise by that order, with all attention was now on Miria as she said, "Unbelievable. First you disregard orders and now you arrived late, delaying our mission, and what worst you brought the half breed with you."

"Hey your group asked me to take part in this." Trevor countered as he glared to the Claymore.

"Regardless you both seem to lack much needed discipline." Miria said as she looked to the duo but sighed none the less. "However we need to get started." She said as Trevor agreed with her on this one as did Zaruba. "The Veracious eater we'll be hunting is on Mt. Pablo just south of here. We'll be heading out tomorrow morning but for now I'd like everyone to introduce themselves and tell us your rank." Miria said as Trevor looked around. "It would also be helpful to know of any experience you have with Veracious eaters." Miria said as Trevor shrugged to this.

He wondered what it must be like for these Claymore to constantly fight the beast within while Trevor was lucky that the hunger for him was wholly by choice. Trevor would NEVER consider consuming the guts of anyone even if he had their consent to do it. Trevor won't deny doing so would give him an edge... but if he did do it... he may never come out the same. "I am known as Miria I will be your commanding officer on this hunt." Miria began as she looked to the group. "I hold the rank of 6 this mission will be my 7th hunt for a Voracious eater." Miria said as Trevor took note of this.

Next was the girl who had her Claymore sheathed. "My Name Helen my ranking is 22 I don't have any experience hunting these creatures." Helen admitted as she looked to the group.

"My name is Deneve my ranking is 15 and I've been on two other hunting journeys." Deneve said as Trevor heard this as well.

'So they all have rankings just like the Makai Order yet still different.' Trevor thought as he saw that Raki shared similar thoughts. The Makai Order had its own ranking system the higher rank one was the more they were allowed to do as a Makai Knight or Alchemist. He made sure to make a mental note of this for later if the need ever should arise.

"My name is Clare I have never encountered such creatures. My rank is 47 within the organization." Clare said as everyone was surprised even Trevor was caught off guard.

In turn Helen began to laugh as she looked to Clare. "Did you hear that Deneve this one is only a 47. What were they thinking sending a rookie on this mission" Helen laughed as Trevor heard this.

"Raki." Trevor began stopping Raki from doing something stupid. "Sorry but mind explaining to me what is all the giggles?" Trevor asked as Deneve smiled and put an arm around Trevor's shoulder.

"Well seeing as you weren't made one of us but was born that way I'll let you in on the secret. See how it works with us is that each of us is assigned a territory within this continent sometimes we get killed and occasionally we get new members but for the most part our rankings stay the same. This continent has 47 Territories and we are assigned a number based on our strengths." Helen explained as she looked to Trevor.

"So if our number says how strong we are and her number is 47 that that means." She began but Trevor cut her off.

"That Clare is the weakest one of them all." Trevor said putting the dots together.

"Oh no." Raki said as he realized what this meant for them.

"Half-breed." Miria spoke as she looked to Trevor. "Despite not being with the organization you still had yet to tell us about yourself." Miria said as Trevor heard this and sighed in response.

"Alright my name is Trevor and my ranking... or title is the Golden Knight." Trevor said but before Helen or Deneve could comment Miria cut them off as she had seen this armor he dons and knew it spoke truth. "As for my number of kills... Hard to say if a Yoma or Veracious eater crosses my path I simply cut it down and ask questions never." Trevor said as this didn't help but seeing as he was a natural half-breed he didn't have the limitations most Claymores were bound to so no doubt he would be a great help in this hunt.

"Very well but despite this I am still commanding officer and regardless if you were requested by name for this hunt by the Organization I expect you to follow my orders to the letter." Miria said as Trevor looked to her. "Am I clear?" She asked as Trevor rolled his eyes a bit in annoyance.

"Crystal clear." Trevor said as he knew for now he had to play along.

(Scene Break that same day the Inn)

Within the Inn, Trevor was cleaning his mother's sword, making sure there was marks or dirt spots on it as he wipe it down with a cloth, before breathing and wipe it again to show a nice reflective surface on the blade itself, with Clare just staring out the window with some thoughts in her head while being silent about it, with Raki sitting on the bed looking down as he remember what the claymore women said about Clare as he thought, "She's the weakest of the claymores."

Flashes of the past came to his mind of all the times Clare fought and killed a Yoma with Trevor there helping if needed, and at times the other way around when facing against hybrids.

Raki hand clinch the bed with Silva is able to hear some of his thought, but didn't say a word about it as there was nothing to say about it, and soon his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of metal clinging down upon the table as Raki look and saw Clare put down all of her Bera money onto the table as she said, "I'll leave these with you for now. You can spend it on whatever you like while I'm gone."

Raki stood up and asked the two, "So how long to do you think you two will be hunting for Voracious eater."

"Well with certain nature of Voracious eaters, if it hides we might be away from a week, but if it comes looking for food, no doubt will go for us, 2 to 5 days or so at the earliest," Trevor said as he thought of the times he went hunting for a few Voracious eater, that was mistaken for a horror as it had some really huge Inga build up on it, no doubt they are the ones that went berserk due to anger.

Raki suddenly reach into the pile of the Bera and grab 3 to 4 of them as he said, "In that case I'll take these three then, kay? This is all I need for a week right… so you two will be back soon, in one week?"

Suddenly Clare fist tap Raki at his head suddenly as he flinch to it while she said, "That's correct, you need to stop worrying so much."

"We'll be fine Raki, but I do worry about you at time, that why I'm having Lana coming here to watch over you and your training, as I know I can't let your training always fall onto Silva."

 _ **"I thank you for that Golden knight,"**_ Silva said around Taki's neck as Trevor said to Raki, "Things may not always go as plan, but you have to trust us sometimes, can you do that Raki?"

The boy nodded as soon enough the two headed out to meet three claymore women with Trevor pray the rain would let up soon as all he has to cover himself with is his hood.

(At the town gates)

The three claymore women waited for Trevor and Clare to show up, with Helen seeing them walk up as she said, "What a surprise. You keep us waiting again."

"The Yoma isn't going anywhere anytime soon unless its hunting ground is disturbed. Unless the rain is bothering you, it's your own fault for waiting in the rain in the first place," Trevor said as that tick Helen off as Miria said before Helen could, "Let's move."

(Scene break)

After miles of walking, the rain has yet to let up but the 5 person group still walk on through the rain and mud with Trevor is getting tired of the rain already, as he rather sit back and enjoy watching it than walk in it.

As they walked a bit Trevor kept quiet with his guard up knowing full well he was surrounded by four Claymores. He may trust Clare but even he knew to be ready for an ambush seeing as he was a prized specimen for these guys. That was until Helen spoke as she noticed Clare was oddly quiet and had a lot of curious questions about Trevor. "You've been oddly quiet today Clare. What's the matter are you having trouble functioning without your boy to keep you warm?" Helen asked which got a reaction from Clare.

But before Clare could draw her sword Trevor stopped her with a calm look. "Let it go she's just trying to get you riled up. Save your strength for the quarry." Trevor said as Deneve then cut in as well.

"He's right besides we're all aware you're surprisingly weaker than the rest of us and this one's strength is still unknown to everyone." Deneve said as Trevor looked ready to look like a hypocrite.

"Helen and Deneve stop I won't tell you again!" Miria scolded as she glared at the two with Trevor looking smug at them. "Our success on this missions depends on how well we work as a team. Each member is crucial to our survival." Miria lectured as she glared at the group.

"Oh come on are you kidding me she's got the lowest ranking and this guy has no rank to speak of." Helen said as she meant the last bit to Trevor.

"It's rare for a warrior even in the 30's to be assigned to go after a veracious eater." Deneve said before Helen spoke up.

"Lucky we got our lone wolf here." She said gesturing to Trevor. "I mean the stories they tell I wouldn't believe them till after I saw the results." Helen said as Trevor was told a lot of it. "A hybrid who can draw upon more of his own Yoki with no fear of turning, able to slay even some of the strongest Yoma, and all he asks for in return is either supplies, or a room with food for the evening." Helen trailed off as Trevor heard this. "You must have taken out several Veracious Eaters without even realizing it." Helen tried to get some reaction but Trevor ignored her. "I mean with that kind of heft it's no wonder they want you brought in alive." Helen said as Deneve had to agree there.

"Oh and why is that?" Trevor asked as he was interested now.

"Clearly you weren't paying attention, the Warrior who carried you managed to do in 9 months what the Organization have been trying to do since its infancy create a Warrior with all of our strengths but not of our weaknesses or draw backs." Deneve said as Helen smiled a bit.

"I wonder if we'll be told to capture you after this." Helen said as Clare saw Trevor looked ready to react.

But just then Miria spoke up saving Trevor from losing his cool here. "Our superiors decided it." Miria began before returning her gaze back to the road. "It's not our place to question them and we won't stop now." Miria said only giving Trevor ammo for later.

"Yes ma'am." Helen sighed before she and Deneve proceeded to follow after Miria.

"Jeez." Trevor sighed as he made sure to be heard. "Follow orders without question no matter how morally wrong it is... that's why I don't work with you guys." Trevor said as just then he and Clare continued their trek to their target.

(Scene Break later that day)

The group had gathered up in a cave to rest for the evening as Miria then stabbed her weapon into the ground. The sound of rain and storm roared outside as Trevor saw the other Warriors had their claymores stabbed to the ground. "We'll set up our camp here for tonight." Miria ordered while looking over the group. "We should be well within range of our target by tomorrow." Miria said to which Helen agreed.

"Ok." She said as in turn the girls began to remove their armor while Trevor simply removed his duster. As Trevor leaned on the wall with his mother's sword leaning against it Helen moaned while popping her stiff joints a bit. "Is anyone else dying for some dinner?" Helen asked to which she knew everyone must be hungry. "I'll go try and find something to eat." Helen said to which Deneve sighed.

"It's amazing." Deneve began getting Helen's attention. "I don't think I know anybody who eats as much as you." Deneve scolded with her eyes closed.

"When you got as much Yoki as I do you gotta keep eating." Helen defended to which Trevor rolled his eyes to her. "Need anything?" Helen asked to which Deneve declined her.

"I'm not hungry." Deneve declined while she lowered to a sitting position on the ground. I'm going to rest for a while." Deneve said to which Helen scoffed a bit.

"Well suits yourself then." Helen said as she took her leave of the area.

"Well last time I had this dream." Trevor began as he sat down next to Clare. "I was physically 13." Trevor said taking note of his slower aging in comparison to other Makai Knights.

"Puberty?" Clare offered to which Trevor shrugged in response.

 _ **"Trevor!"**_ Zaruba informed to which Trevor and Clare found their Claymore's thrown to them which both easily caught.

The duo (trio counting Zaruba) looked to who threw them and saw it was Miria who was picking up her own sword. "I'd like to see you both outside please." Miria said to which Trevor noted how she was looking at them. "It will only take a minute." Miria said to which Trevor knew something was coming out of this.

As the duo walked outside following after Miria Deneve opened one of her eyes and saw them leave. She knew what was coming and knew Clare bit off more than she could chew... it was Trevor she was more interested in. She wanted to see firsthand even if it's a spar what a natural born like, himself is capable off that got the Organization drooling to get their hands on it.

(Outside the cave)

"I challenge you both to a sparring match." Miria said as Trevor looked to her with curiosity.

"What brought this on?" Trevor asked while looking to Miria.

"Just need to get a feel for everyone's capabilities." Miria said as she looked to the duo.

"Is my 47th ranking within the Organization not enough proof?" Clare asked as Trevor was kind of curious himself.

"To be honest with you I have a hard time believing that's your rank it doesn't mesh with my initial impression of your skill level." Miria said as in her eyes Clare's Yoki was something incredible. "When I first saw you I thought I was looking at the most powerful being I ever met." Miria said as she looked to Clare remembering when they met before.

"What about me?" Trevor asked getting Miria to look at him as she looked closely to him.

"Strange." Miria said as she looked to Trevor again seeing how his Yoki shifted. "It's hard for me to detect you even with your Yoki to fore. No doubt possibly self-taught as to hide yourself as a sort of defense mechanism from those who wish you harm." Miria said as she figured she'd humor Trevor a bit.

"Good guess accurate too." Trevor said as he then let some of his Yoki loose and in turn Miria was wide eyed at what she saw.

'He can control the flow of his Yoki… no wonder we could never find him.' Miria thought while seeing this but still managed to keep control of herself. "Anyway I will begin with Clare to see how powerful she really is." Miria said as she glared at Clare and took a combat stance ready for battle. Once she was ready and Trevor got out of the way she made the move. "Here it goes." Miria said before charging in on Clare and in turn began her attack on Clare.

Miria sent sword blows at Clare who managed to block them with ease before Clare returned the favor. Clare swung her sword at Miria and in turn Miria managed to dodge all of them. She then returned the favor and managed to push Clare back a bit with one of her attacks. Her bare feet slid across the ground a bit before they once more began to trade sword blows with each other.

They clash once against with Miria block Clare's attack before she return a strike of her, with Clare countering her before Miria leap over Clare as she rush at her to strike but Miria block it and push her back.

Trevor watch the spar carefully of Clare fighting style with Miria, as he can Clare is a good fighting, but she at average at least, could take on some of the common Makai knight, 3 to 5 at most at the same time at her level, but Miria she could take on 6 to 7 common Makai knights with her speed and strength she had and he can tell she holding back as much, with Clare doing the same but not as much as Miria as she is giving some effort to keep up with the 6th ranking claymore.

They keep at it with Deneve watch the spar from the side of the cave entry as Helen came back to the cave, joining right next to Deneve with a couple of apples in hands as she said, "Oh, they are really going at it."

She took a bite out of one apple and offer the other to Deneve as she asked her, "Want some?"

"No thanks," Deneve said refuse the offer as it seems she doesn't have the kind of appetite as rank 22, as she just took a bite of her first apple again.

Clare was soon wearing down with Miria having the upper hand on her but she keep pushing but her movement were sluggish and slowing as Helen said, "Wow she quite amazing, Hu?"

"Your right, I can't believe how amazing she is," Deneve said as she looked at Clare as her tune change as she said, "I never seen anyone so amazingly bad."

Clare missed a strike with Miria strike at Clare, knocking her sword out of her hands as it landed in the mud with Clare surprise by this, but with Trevor, isn't all that much surprise, but he is impress of how long Clare stood against Mirie at her level, as Clare took in some heavy breath with Miria said to her, "I've seen enough with you, go and get some rest now. You need to recover your strength for tomorrow."

Trevor walked over as Clare was barely standing as it was with Miria turn to Trevor about to test his strength but to her surprise as she sees him catching Clare as she collapse down and put her on his shoulder and said, "You over doing it again."

The Golden knight lead Clare to the entry of the cave and lean her against the wall before going through his pocket and pull out some dry meat, no doubt the saved meat Raki gave to him before the whole assignment as he hand it to Clare as he place it in her hand and said, "Eat up and rest."

Rubbing her hand a bit with Clare felt a strange warmth to his touch on her hand before he stood up and walk out back in the rain as he face Miria as she said, "Why did you help her?"

"Why don't you?" Trevor asked her as Helen said, "As she is, she won't be much help if she need help from someone else."

"So what you're saying it, if you were starving and could barely move, you're saying I should not help you or something?" Trevor said to him as Helen frown at his words before taking a bite out of her apply as Deneve its obvious its most likely going to be us fighting, if your joining with us on this mission, would you want her to hold you back?"

"I believe I made myself clear on this subject before. Our superiors make the call and we're going to follow orders, that it. If she can't fight we move on, but I have yet to know of your skills and strength... so show it to me," Miria said with Trevor ready his claymore as he would rely on it right than his Garoken as he held up the red scabbard sword and stab it into the ground and let it stay there as he said, "I'll use my mother sword for this then."

"You're taking this spar seriously?" Miria asked with Trevor said to her, "Not really, I'm not using that sword because it's not needed for this kind of spar and the only way you could test my power as clearly as you can is with this claymore instead. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Miria didn't say a word afterwards as they two stair down at each other for a moment as Trevor looked relax and calm, with the two warrior women looking at the two, Helen didn't take a bite of her apply yet, and Deneve felt a pressure in the air as they could swear they were feeling Trevor Yoki leaking out slightly.

Miria make the first move as she came up on Trevor and swing her sword at him, only for him to block the strike and push her back with ease as he came charging at her and clash his sword against her with Miria knew she can't hold back as much against him as she let loose a bit of her own Yoki and stand on more even ground with Trevor, even though he seem he was barely trying, he giving a good amount of work against the 6th ranking Claymore.

Helen and Deneve were impressed by what they are seeing, as Trevor is holding himself well against Miria, as he barely push back by her, Miria herself was mostly being push by Trevor every time he slash his weapon against hers.

"This man, he not like the others in our ranks," Helen said with Deneve said, "The same, and he holding back, but then again, so is Miria, it's hard to tell how strong he really is, he maybe reach the top 3 ranks."

Miria and Trevor keep clashing against each other as it came to a standstill as Miria stop for a moment and said, "I'm impressed. I could see why you could take on awaken beings, at your skill are sharp, and you power is well strong, if I am comparing it to my own I would say you are at 10%, the same as me."

"Well thanks for saying that, but you are a bit misunderstanding of my level, as to tell the truth I'm going 5%, give or take," Trevor said Surprising all three women by this, as Trevor suddenly flash a bit of Yoki out towards Miria with the two other claymore feeling it as well, making Helen drop her apple due to how much her hand was shaking and Deneve was trembling a bit by this as she felt Trevor Power as he said to them, "That was at least maybe 10% of my power, but even then that maybe not as accurate as I would think."

"Why would you think that?" Miria said as she seem to be sweating a bit despite the rain falling down on her, as Trevor explain to her, "I never went 50% of my Yoki, I mostly go up to 20 or so percent of my power. Never gotten that serious with yoma or awaken beings sense I have my armor to support me most of the time, but at times I have to push a little more dealing with Hybrids, as you may or may not remember when we first meet."

'That power, was strong, I would have to reach a little over 20% of my own strength to match it maybe, but if he says is true… how strong is he truly?" Miria thought as she felt her whole body tense when she felt Trevor power, almost made her want to step back or at least strike at him now, but she calm herself quickly as she sheath her sword on her back and said, "I see… I think I seen enough then. Let us both get some rest then for tomorrow."

Miria walk away back to the cave, with her whole body still tense from the flash of power Trevor sent her way, as she never felt anything like it as she thought to that, 'So… that what a natural born warrior is like… its terrifying, and to think there is another one like him.'

Trevor himself walk on towards the cave as well after picking up Clare's sword, walk by the two other claymore warrior, not making eye contact with them as he felt how much they feared him, not like he wanted them to be, but that what his life is like as he looked over to Clare and check up on her as he saw she finish the dry meat and resting, no doubt recovering her strength from her spar against Mira.

He then set her claymore sword by her before going on his way into the cave letting her rest for now, as Clare open her eyes slightly towards Trevor, as she too had felt his power spike, but nothing she felt before, yet she was calm and relax maybe due to her traveling with Trevor and fighting against yoma, hybrids, and her run in with horrors a few times down the road before.

At time Trevor would fight against horrors without his armor and treat them like normal Yoma's but then again he told her they were lowly kinds, came forth out from a gate without possessing a human to gain strength as she had learn much from him about these horrors, they were so much like Yoma but more… harder to kill as she cannot fight one without having it blood spill onto her or Raki and let Trevor handle it with his smaller sword.

Speaking of which he left it outside with the two claymore still out there as they dare not move until Trevor as out of site, as he enter the cave and a good distant inside, the two look towards the single sword still in its scabbard leaving it out carelessly to the look of it as Helen eye it for a moment before she walk out to it with Deneve looking towards her, seeing she walking towards the standing sword as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I don't believe much about this guy, if this sword is so special or not, it just looks like any other human weapon," Helen said as she reach out to it, gripping the handle of it and draw it out, but the moment when she tried-

"Mm! hu?" Helen went as she lifted up her arm, but the red handle sword did not budge, not even a little bit, she tried again a little harder but she took was taking a breath after that, before she grip the sword handle with two hands just to try and draw it out but no matter how much strength she using, the sword did now pull out for her, even unleashing a bit of her Yoki with her eyes turning Topaz, it did not move an inch.

"What kind of sword is this?" Helen said as she tries to draw the sword still but soon stop and pulled away as she felt her hands hurting, as she grunted and look at her hand, that seem to have a slightly burn marks on them before they started healing.

Deneve was now curious herself as she walk up to the sword and try to pull it out herself, but even with her higher rank and strength, the sword did not move for her either, as she pulled her hands away soon after and said, "How could this be?"

Unknown to them the sword was ringing out slightly, as it seem to vibrate the fallen rain around it not even touching it as they backed away from it before looking towards the cave as they wonder who is Trevor as the mystery around him keep growing more and more for them.

With Trevor, it seem with the smile on his face, he left his sword out on purpose, knowing no one can draw his sword unless they were a Makai knight, train to use soul metal, or have the will to draw it, but it does react differently with female, with soul metal does not obey for them, other than one legendary Makai knight armor and its weapon, and with the raw metal itself crafted into a small blade, it was troubling for women to use it unless someone was there to command it to do so, like he did with his mother sword in Clare's hand, but he did wonder of one thing.

After a while the metal of the sword would have gotten heavier no matter what, but in Clare hand the soul metal responded for her still even after a while of using it to put to rest her dear friend within the organization, but then again she was part yoma and may have gotten use to the weight of it when it did get heavier, but with Zaruba having a similar thought but keep it to himself for now.

Over by Clare, sleep soon clam her as she rest against the wall of the cave dreaming of the past.

(Clare dream scape)

Everything was black, voice of any light, but the sound of sword clashing against each other with after image of a sword being use, with the image of Teresa came into view with a ghostly blue aura around her as she swing her weapon before it vanish, then reappears a she swing her sword with grace and beauty.

As the scene continued Clare's desire her grief of the loss of Teresa continued as soon she found Teresa facing her with those same suffering eyes Clare remembered. "Teresa." Clare spoke ever so softly before she was aroused from her slumber by a blade slamming into the ground.

(Waking World)

Clare's eyes shot open as she saw everyone was set to go once more as Trevor kept his hood up once more. "Ohh what do you know it's still alive." Helena said as she smirked down upon Clare.

"Look at that she was knocked out the entire night." Deneve said as she glared down upon Clare.

"How pathetic." Helena said as she knew she was clearly going to have to carry Clare's weight.

Miria glared down upon Clare and knew they had little time to baby sit around here. "We're leaving so stand up and get yourself together." Miria ordered as Clare got her feet back under her while rising up.

"We're going to go ahead and take off you may want to stay here if you value living." Helena said as she began to leave.

"See you around." Deneve said as Clare looked and saw Trevor still there.

Clare gave Trevor a glare as if she expect him to go already but he did not budge. "What?" Trevor asked as he looked confused.

"I don't need your pity." Clare said as she got up and began to get her things.

"What did I do?" Trevor asked as Zaruba then sighed aloud.

 _ **"Obliviousness is a curse I know."**_ Zaruba said as Trevor was at a lost here.

(Later)

The group was once more on the road walking the mountain path to their destination where the Awakened Being waited for them. The trip was a quiet one as they went through many locations. Once of them was a mountain side road close to a river as Helene looked to see Trevor and Clare still there.

"Well I guess he can pick up the slack." Helene said as she looked to Trevor. The Organizations main goal in the old day's right here on a silver platter wrapped nice and neat in a bow and he gets to walk around freely. But as they walked though Trevor stopped and looked to the river getting everyone's attention. As he looked he felt something nearby something fowl as did Zaruba who made a note of it.

"What is it?" Mirie asked as she looked to Trevor.

"Nothing... we're getting close is all." Trevor said as he looked to the sky.

"To the Yoma?" Helene asked wondering how Trevor can sense it.

"Yeah I can smell it but not just that." Trevor said as he looked to the area as he was met with flashback of himself and his father by the river fishing and training together while also camping. The laughter of those bygone days, the grunts of those harsh training years, and a few more... it made Trevor curse himself and his existence to know he couldn't meet his father for a long time less he takes his own life. He clenched his fist a bit before he continued down the path with the Claymores. "Let's keep going." Trevor said as he kept walking remembering the day his father died. He said it was of old age... but that was a dirty lie and he as well as a select few knew it.

The day his father died was the day of Trevor's greatest sin... and his greatest shame.

(Scene Break that afternoon)

The group were still walking down the path as the sun was setting giving way to twilight. As they walked Trevor could smell the Yoma in the air and it was near. But... something wasn't right he was told it told it would be a basic veracious eater but the scent... it didn't match the one he had met before. It wasn't a hybrid which was a good thing but he did note it smelled similar to Clare's friend before she was attacked and killed and Clare when she almost turned into an Awakened Being.

"Hey!" A new voice called out as Trevor was wide eyed in response from under his hood. They looked ahead and saw a man approaching them but even Trevor knew this guy wasn't human. "Over here how are you doing ladies! We've been waiting for you Claymores for quiet sometime." He gestured with his call while making his way torts them.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Helena asked as Trevor glared at him.

"Trouble." Trevor said quietly to the girl as he held his hand to the Garoken ready to draw it.

"I traveled from the town of Lido we're the ones who asked for you all to come out here." The man said as Trevor glared at him. "I gotta tell you it's really great to see that you all made the journey out here so quickly." The man said to which Trevor was ready. "If you Claymores wanna follow me." He began only for Trevor to charge in with the Claymore drawn into a stab form.

The man was wide eyed before his eyes turned a topaz yellow and he began to jump away. Trevor allowed his hood and cloak to fly off as the wrappings of his blade came off. Trevor was then wide eyed as he then cried out in pain when his blood shot out of his shoulder. When that happened he fell a bit but was still ok as he focused on self-healing. He then heard the Yoma cry out in pain as well as they looked and saw it spew out its own blood from Trevor's attack.

"You knew?!" The Yoma cried out in shock as he glared down upon Trevor.

"Of course I knew... that smell you fed recently wasn't hard to miss." Trevor growled as the man in turn began to transform.

"What happened?" Deneve asked as she saw this.

"Your leaders gave us the wrong information this isn't a voracious eater." Trevor said as he glared at the Yoma who stood over them while its form began to change via growing larger and buffer as well as growing horns and extra limbs.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?" Helena cried out as she saw this. "A male awakened Being." The Claymore said as she saw the Awakened being standing above them injured from Trevor's attack from behind.

(Scene Break a bit away)

A man stood upon a pillar of sorts observing the battle from afar as in his hand was a spear as he wore a white duster but closed up to look akin to a suit of nobility. As he saw the battle he then jumped down from the pillar as he knew his target awaited him from afar.

(Nearby)

"Oh now this is entertaining." The stranger whom had been tailing Trevor and Clare said as he saw what was about to happen before him from afar. "Well then let the games begin." He said with a sinister smirk excited to see what was coming next.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well the chapter is done I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time leave a review and again ja-ne.


End file.
